


When You Were Supposed to Be Alone (Spanish)

by LexAmbrose7



Series: Destiel-time travel (season 12) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little out of character because i'm a bad writer, Angst with a Happy Ending, At the end of season 12 Castiel travels to the past, Castiel dies and travels to the past, Castiel end of season 12, Castiel memories, Castiel past, Castiel travels to 1996, Castiel travels to the past, Castiel was the first human, Chuck Shurley is God, Dean is 17 years old, Depressed Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Person Chuck Shurley, I think with Angst it's obvious but:, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Character Death but not really, Pre-Series Castiel (Supernatural), Sam is 13 years old, Standfor-era, Teenchesters, There is a lot of fluff but i think there is enough angst too, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, castiel tiene un pasado, castiel viaja al pasado, little angst... kind of, long story, supernatural viaje en el tiempo temporada 12
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 43,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexAmbrose7/pseuds/LexAmbrose7
Summary: "Todos están cansados. Es de esperarse, ninguno ha bajado la guardia por un buen tiempo. Lo peor es que todo golpeó cuando creyeron que tendrían un descanso. Amara parecía ser el final, parecía ser el mayor problema, pero los Men of Letters británicos tenían que aparecer, Chuck tenía que abandonarlos a todos de nuevo y Lucifer tenía que volver a querer conseguir la atención de alguien, quien sea, pues no admitiría que en realidad todavía deseaba la atención de su padre."Castiel es enviado al año de 1996 e intentará arreglar sus errores y ayudar a su familia.Capítulos cortos y publicaciones diarias.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel-time travel (season 12) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990330
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Sigan Luchando

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/375Ii3S9wdutwjFGSKkieb?si=vAF4MFITTFmhh735BcXNhQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, intenté escribir esta historia en inglés, pero todavía... Mi inglés necesita mejorar, tal vez en medio o un año, pero ahora no puedo.
> 
> Así que esta es la versión en español de "When You Where Supposed To Be Alone", luego la escribiré en inglés.

(1)

Todos están cansados. Es de esperarse, ninguno ha bajado la guardia por un buen tiempo. Lo peor es que todo golpeó cuando creyeron que tendrían un descanso. Amara parecía ser el final, parecía ser el mayor problema, pero los Men of Letters británicos tenían que aparecer, Chuck tenía que abandonarlos a todos de nuevo y Lucifer tenía que volver a querer conseguir la atención de alguien, quien sea, pues no admitiría que en realidad todavía deseaba la atención de su padre.

Un niño frustrado en busca de atención, demasiado poderoso para que el resto de seres sobreviviera a otro de sus berrinches. Demasiado peligroso y con tantas emociones.

Y ahora esto, un demonio, una cacería que salió terriblemente mal. Verdades a medias, aliados desleales, una familia rota, amigos muertos y una mala suerte que los acecha cuando sea y a donde sea que vayan.

El alma de Castiel ha estado muerta por un buen tiempo, más que la mayoría. No recuerda siglos de su vida, no recuerda mucho de lo que ha hecho, pero gran parte de lo que sí recuerda es doloroso. Claro que hay buenos momentos, pero estos son opacados por todos los malos, por las muertes de todas esas personas con las que ha compartido una risa, un momento feliz. Todo es opacado por los incontables errores que parece nunca dejar de cometer. Todo es opacado por siempre comparar los rostros de Sam y Dean con cómo se veían la primera vez que los vio, sí, el Apocalipsis y las muertes de seres queridos les pesaban, pero antes estaban más vivos, menos rotos, con más esperanzas. Cargaban con menos culpas, con menos traiciones.

Pero aún así están mejor que él. Él se siente tan incompetente, manipulable y débil, el mundo no lo necesita. Pero Sam y Dean hacen una diferencia, su ausencia es palpable en todas partes. Incluso Mary tardó menos tiempo en acoplarse a este nuevo mundo, caza monstruos, le piden ayuda, sigue haciendo varias cosas al estilo de la vieja escuela, pero es humana, es una cazadora, y de las mejores.

Él por otro lado… sí, a peleado, fue un soldado del ejército del cielo, pero de alguna forma cada vez que se repite esas palabras estas pierden más y más sentido, ya no tiene la misma fuerza o seguridad que cuando antes las decía. Cualquier Winchester… casi cualquier persona, humano que ha conocido es cien veces mejor que él.

Y si, hay peores humanos, hay peores ángeles, pero no importa cuánto intente ser un Winchester, todo siempre sale mal, alguien siempre termina herido por su culpa. Tiene emociones, pero no un alma. Y su gracia es débil, como su cuerpo, lleno de heridas, roto. Los huesos del recuerdo de unas alas impotentes. El cuerpo de un soldado que lo ha perdido todo. Un soldado con solo dos amigos, quienes a pesar de ser humanos son mucho más fuertes que él.

En ese momento lo único que les puede pedir es que sigan luchando, que sigan luchando como él nunca pudo. Porque no podría morir con la idea de un mundo sin un Winchester que le proteja.

Pero no muere, no hoy… No hoy.


	2. Arrebatado del Vacío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel muere.

(2)

La espada cruza su pecho. Lo único que escucha es el grito de Dean mientras toda su gracia explota dentro de él y se sorprende al no ver toda su vida cruzar por sus ojos. Lo único que lo inunda es un gran vacío.

El cual parece no cambiar, pero de un momento a otro se siente ligeramente diferente. Deja de ser tan eterno para volverse tan simple. Solo probó las drogas una vez en su vida cuando era humano, pero la sensación es relativamente la misma. Nada importa y no siente la necesidad de apresurar nada o de descubrir qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

Cierra los ojos, aunque no nota que los ha cerrado hasta que los vuelve a abrir y un pequeño punto aparece en su radar. Al acercarse siente como si estuviera nadando en el agua.

Conforme se acerca al punto de luz lo abraza la idea de la culpa. Una gran culpa ajena dirigida hacia él. No sabe cómo reaccionar a eso, pero no tiene que, porque al instante siguiente sale hacia la superficie. Siente como la oscuridad queda bajo ese mar desconocido y un acogedor viento y sol de verano acarician su rostro. Toma una bocanada, un hábito que se le ha quedado después de tantos años de estar en el cuerpo de Jimmy, y una sonrisa crece en su rostro.

No le cuesta mantenerse en la superficie.

Después de lo que pudieron haber sido años o solo algunos minutos una ola gigante de recuerdos le golpean.


	3. Al Principio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel recupera sus recuerdos.

(3)

Castiel estaba junto a Gabriel en la nueva creación de Dios llamada La Tierra. Lucifer la había descrito como “pegajosa, fea y estúpida” pero todo el tiempo que pasó ahí solo le hizo querer quedarse. Volaron entre árboles, montañas y nubes, tocaron el agua con la punta de sus alas mientras iban a máxima velocidad, nadaron hasta ver lo que ocultaba la oscuridad más profunda y se detuvieron en los lugares más espectaculares donde si se quedaban lo suficientemente quietos todo tipo de animales saldrían a su encuentro.

Ahora estaban en un espacio de la tierra que pegaba con el mar. El cielo en ese momento tenía una gama de colores naranjas y Castiel estaba tan asombrado y maravillado con las cientos de formas y colores que este puede tomar.

Llevaban ahí un buen tiempo, solos. El resto de ángeles todavía no eran notificados sobre esta nueva creación y los otros arcángeles tienen “ocupaciones muy importantes como para posponerlas por perder el tiempo jugando con un nuevo juguete de Dios”.

-¿Papá pasa menos tiempo con nosotros por mi culpa? -Preguntó Castiel de la nada. Habían pasado tanto tiempo en silencio que Gabriel dio un pequeño salto para después voltear a verle con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué crees eso, Castiel? -un poco de odio hacia su padre se filtró con sus palabras sin que el contrario lo notara.

-Pues… -Castiel titubeo, era cierto que podía comunicarse con más facilidad con Gabriel que con cualquier otro ángel, pero aún así tenía que forcejear para que sus pensamientos salieran- Papá… él empezó a… desaparecer más de lo normal después de que… de que- Gabriel lo interrumpió, sabía a lo que se refería y no había necesidad de que se lo repitiera, su padre había encontrado algo diferente en Castiel y le había gustado así que se había dedicado a explorar esto más profundamente.

-Él comenzó a irse más seguido porque quiere llenar al universo de lugares igual de bellos a este. ¿De acuerdo? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de eso, hermanito -se acercó más al menor y le rodeó con sus alas más grandes, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus frentes. Pudo sentir a Castiel sonriendo levemente y él no pudo evitar mirarle con una sonrisa aún más grande que luego se tornó maliciosa. Tomó a Castiel con un solo par de alas y extendió el resto para después lanzarse a volar. Un grito de sorpresa salió de Castiel seguido de una risa llena de dicha. Se acomodó en las alas de Gabriel pero este lo dejó caer. Castiel abrió sus alas al instante y voló como ningún ángel es capaz de volar.

Castiel y Gabriel fueron reprendidos cuando volvieron al Cielo, pero el arrepentimiento nunca cruzó por la mente de ninguno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras recuperar sus memorias la personalidad de Castiel va a cambiar. Seguirá teniendo varias de sus reacciones y emociones características, pero será un poco más humano [abierto, emocional, impulsivo en algunos aspectos] (no puedo pensar en una mejor descripción, pero ya lo verán), además de en otras cosas que puede hacer Castiel pues las aprendió en sus otros viajes a la tierra que le habían borrado.
> 
> Y según yo los arcángeles tienen 6 alas, no recuerdo si en Supernatural es así, pero me gusta el dato, así que acá va a ser así. Castiel sí solo tiene un par de alas.


	4. Segunda Oportunidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel despierta en la habitación de un motel. Su vessel mucho más joven y una libreta con una nota.

(4)

Mayo, 1996.

Castiel abre los ojos, lágrimas involuntarias mojan sus mejillas. Todas sus memorias están nuevamente a su disposición y nunca creyó que fueran tantas. Cientos de años borrados por completo, tantas memorias a medias, tantas mentiras implantadas. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y suelta un lento suspiro.

No se mueve por un buen rato, pero al final la curiosidad por saber en dónde está le invade. Sus manos recorren la cama en la que está y algo en él se inquieta ¿una cama? Acaso… ¿sigue vivo? ¿o esto es…? el vacío no puede ser así. No.

Todavía acostado estira todo su cuerpo, y ahí es cuando descubre que su estilo de ropa ha cambiado, un delgado suéter amarillo y naranja con dos cuadrados gigantes morados y negros; un pantalón de mezclilla de azul claro; y unas calcetas negras con pequeñas abejas de decoración son lo primero que nota.

Se levanta, se topa con unos tenis blancos con franjas negras, se los pone y revisa de arriba a abajo el pequeño cuarto en el que se encuentra. Todo tiene un estilo muy diferente a cualquier otro motel en el que ha estado. No es la suciedad, esa parece ser lo único en común con el resto. Los colores son azules y amarillos y en la decoración predominan los puntos y unas extrañas lamparas que solo había visto en las casas abandonadas. En una de las pequeñas mesas pegadas a la cama descansa un teléfono fijo de un sucio blanco y junto a este una pequeña libreta tiene algo anotado.

> Perdóname, nunca quise que sufrieras todo por lo que pasaste.  
>  Quiero que tengas una segunda oportunidad.  
>  Estás en el 18 de Mayo de 1996.
> 
> Chuck.

Dios, su padre, decidió darle una segunda oportunidad. No importaba cuántos siglos pasaron, no importaba que todas sus memorias estuvieran a su disposición, nunca lograría entenderlo.

-Gracias, padre. -Aún sin saber cómo funciona la mente de su padre, le estaba sumamente agradecido. Ya ha cometido tantos errores y sabe que puede que los siga haciendo, pero no va a desaprovechar algo como esto. La posibilidad de borrar sus más grandes errores y ayudar a sus amigos le pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Detrás de la carta encontró papeles que Dios creyó iba a necesitar. Un acta de nacimiento, la cual decía que había nacido el 20 de agosto de 1976 lo que significaba que tiene 19 años humanos; una licencia de conducir junto a unas llaves; papeles que decían que había completado sus estudios hasta la preparatoria y las coordenadas de un lugar en Illinois.

Ahora está manejando en el auto al que pertenecen las llaves, un Lincoln Continental muy similar pero no exactamente del que había sido dueño en el futuro. El pánico empieza a crecer dentro de Castiel, no tiene idea de por dónde empezar, desea ir en busca de Sam y Dean, pero no sabe si es lo mejor, además de que es muy probable que John lo termine matando si descubre que no es humano. Así que maneja sin un rumbo.

En un momento el encierro es tanto que se estaciona en una esquina, sale del auto y recarga su frente en este.

Sus deseos de volar son tan grandes que extiende las alas inconscientemente, cuando está a punto de volver a esconderlas nota que estas están completas, tan esponjosas y fuertes como lo fueron en un inicio, antes de tantas guerras, antes de estar lleno de heridas.

-"Vamos, hermanito" -el eco de la voz de Gabriel le obliga a estirar sus alas y moverlas de un lado a otro como comprobando que sean reales, es cierto que acaba de vivir toda su vida mientras la recordaba, pero la idea de volar le sigue resultando irreal, algo de hace tanto tiempo, tanto que tropieza hacia adelante en el primer intento, pero no tanto pues en el segundo vuelve a los cielos volando igual de bien e igual de rápido que en el pasado.

Han pasado años desde que se ha sentido tan libre.


	5. ¿Coincidencia o Chuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel se topa con Bobby

(5)

Julio, 1996.

Dos meses después.

Castiel se oculta entre un apestoso y oscuro callejón, sin perder de vista al Hombre lobo responsable ya de más de 5 asesinatos, con pistola en mano y su espada escondida entre sus ropas por si cualquier complicación ocurre se acerca más a su objetivo quien deja de lado su apariencia humana. Después de que la transformación ha terminado se acerca por detrás, cuando el hombre lobo voltea lanza dos disparos al pecho, rápidos. Se arrodilla cerca del hombre, la transformación retrocede completamente y mira a Castiel a los ojos.

-Lo siento -Castiel susurra al instante en el que el hombre muere, pues reconoce en sus ojos que su parte consciente y humana no sabía todo el daño que hizo. Está a punto de guardar su pistola, pero le obliga a levantar la vista un hombre blanco estadounidense promedio, playera azul oculta por una camisa tartán y un chaleco café claro; barba despeinada, cachucha igual de sucia que el resto de su ropa y una pistola dirigida hacia Castiel. El ángel lo reconoce, por lo que levanta las manos lentamente intentando no parecer una amenaza pese a que no lo puede herir.

-Él era el hombre lobo -dice intentando mantener su voz con un tono neutro.

-Prueba que tú no eres uno -ordena moviéndose solo para arrojarle un cuchillo de plata. Cuando Castiel lo toma en el aire y hace un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano el hombre afloja su agarre en la pistola, aunque no del todo- ¿Eres un cazador? ¿Cuántos años tienes, niño?

-Soy un cazador, tengo 20, señor -Castiel sigue sin entender porqué desde que llegó a esta época todos le llaman niño. Se ve más joven que en el 2017, pero no tiene la edad de un niño.

-¿Tienes un lugar en donde pasar la noche hoy, hijo? -Bobby se preocupa al notar lo joven que es, no lo nota tan sucio ni desnutrido, se ve un poco cansado pero su cara está libre de ojeras. De cualquier forma, Bobby conoce a los cazadores, y sabe que a) son muy cerrados y b) siempre se quedan en moteles de mala muerte. Este cazador sin duda se ve diferente, simplemente por su ropa que es más colorida a lo que suele usar un cazador, pero no es probable que esto cancele lo del motel.

Castiel se queda callado por unos segundos sin saber que decir, la última vez que estuvo en un motel fue cuando llegó, hace dos meses, desde entonces no ha dormido, ha estado muy ocupado intentando estar listo para lo que se propone hacer que apenas y nota cuando es de noche y cuando no.

Bobby toma su silencio como un no y baja su arma acercándose al joven.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico? -pregunta con su clásica tosquedad, Castiel levanta la mano regresándole el cuchillo, él lo toma y mueve la cabeza en señal de que lo siga.

Caminan en silencio por más de un minuto y Bobby cree que su pregunta no va a ser contestada, pero el extraño habla cuando están a punto de llegar a su camioneta.

-Castiel -dice tras soltar un pequeño suspiro que el cazador apenas y nota. No sabe cómo reaccionará, pero en estas semanas cada persona a la que le ha dicho su nombre ha creído que estaba bromeando.

-Bobby -dice tras soltar un bufido- ¿tus padres son religiosos o por qué suena como a un nombre de un ángel?

-Mi… padre, tenía un peculiar gusto al elegir nombres -se detiene a centímetros de la camioneta y voltea a ver a Bobby mientras se explica dubitativo.

-¿Tienes más hermanos? -Castiel se mueve incómodo en su lugar y Bobby se obliga a retroceder con sus preguntas- Mi lugar está solo a un poco más de tres horas al este -al ver a Castiel asentir se sube a su auto, tras notar que no se mueve pregunta- … ¿Tienes un auto?

-Sí -parpadea y continua- Lo estacioné a cuatro cuadras -levanta el brazo y señala el camino por el que llegaron.

-Okey, te espero aquí -Bobby le aseguro y frunció la mirada cuando Castiel le dio la vuelta y se fue caminando.

.

Castiel no había planeado toparse con Bobby, no aún, pero tampoco sabía si debía considerar el incidente una simple coincidencia o Dios dándole un empujón. De todas formas, no podía rechazar la ayuda que se le estaba ofreciendo.

Cuando Bobby se estaciona frente a su casa, Castiel detiene su Pimpmobile detrás, lo apaga, toma su mochila de tela azul marino del asiento del copiloto y entra a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? -Pregunta Bobby mientras saca solo una cerveza del refri. Castiel se queda parado en la puerta de la cocina sin saber qué hacer, su mochila en uno de sus hombros y su mano deteniéndola. Sus alas, encogidas, se mueven en su espalda nerviosas y con ganas de escapar volando de la situación.

-No tengo hambre -dice desviando la mirada, el sabor de las moléculas todavía en su memoria. Bobby se le queda viendo por un segundo, pero toma un trago a su cerveza y asiente, de todas formas piensa en dejar algo de comida afuera.

-Vamos, te puedes quedar en el cuarto de visitas -Bobby sale de la cocina y sube las escaleras seguido por Castiel.


	6. Dramas de los Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean van a con Bobby para pasar Navidad.

(6)

Diciembre, 1996.

Cuatro meses después.

Sam sale del Impala sonriendo, son vacaciones de invierno y este año las van a pasar con Bobby. Dean sale, saca las maletas de Baby y se detiene en el inicio de las escaleras.

-Regreso en unos días. Díganle a Bobby donde me puede encontrar -John pone en reversa el coche sin esperar respuesta alguna y acelera alejándose por la carretera.

Ambos jóvenes suspiran y suben los escalones.

-Bobby -grita Dean tras tocar la puerta- Somos nosotros, Sam y Dean -la única respuesta que obtienen es un ladrido de Rumsfeld desde el patio trasero. Dean suspira y Sam corre a donde Rumsfeld en busca de la llave que guarda el perro, ambos entran y se acomodan, Sam con un nuevo libro que acaba de sacar de algún estante y Dean con su Walkman y sus audífonos, en la espera del regreso de Bobby.

.

Es dos horas después cuando por fin escuchan a dos coches estacionarse, Dean despierta de su siesta y Sam levanta la vista del libro no sin antes fijarse en la página en la que se quedó.

La voz de Bobby se escucha junto a otra grave y desconocida. Tanto la puerta como el suelo crujen y el dueño de la casa sonríe sin sorprenderse ante la visita de los Winchester, por el contrario el joven extraño da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero se compone casi al instante.

-¡Bobby! -grita Sam.

-Por fin, te hemos estado esperado una eternidad, viejo -seguido de esto Dean bosteza.

-Muchachos, que tiempo perfecto en el que llegaron, he querido presentarlos desde hace ya un buen rato -dice Bobby sonriendo para después voltear a ver a su acompañante, este da unos pasos para adelante.

-Un placer, soy Castiel -Dean casi salta de la sorpresa por la voz que sale del joven unos cuantos años mayor que él. Creyendo por su apariencia que una voz mucho más delgada sería la que iba a escuchar.- Por las descripciones que me ha dado Bobby debo suponer que ustedes son los Winchester, ¿correcto? -el cazador asiente y Castiel voltea a verlos.

-Hola, soy Sam ¿tu nombre es bíblico? Jamás lo había escuchado -Sam es el primero en hablar dejando su libro a un lado e inclinándose en dirección a los recién llegados. 

-¿De donde se conocen? -pregunta Dean intentando entender si Castiel es un cazador, pues nunca ha visto a uno con algo que no sea una camisa de franela y menos con un suéter tan colorido, ni siquiera quiere hablar de esos tenis blancos similares a los que solían usar en Queen y con los que imagina que le sería tan complicado cazar.

-Un hombre lobo hace cuatro meses en Pierre -contenta Castiel volviendo a sorprender a Dean, quien se le queda viendo como si fuera algún caso al que no le encuentra el sentido. Esos ojos del azul más brillante que alguna vez haya visto le devuelven la mirada. Dean es el primero en apartar la vista y examina el resto de su apariencia, cabello negro despeinado, pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y es ahí donde nota un poco de sangre en la parte inferior izquierda, no entiende como nota eso hasta ahora. Castiel voltea hacia Bobby- Voy a ir por mis cosas… -antes de que termine Bobby le mira como si estuviese loco.

-No piensas irte solo porque ellos llegaron ¿verdad? ¿Y qué? ¿Mágicamente acabas de conseguir un lugar en el que quedarte? No, ni lo pienses, vas a quedarte aquí y vas a darles una oportunidad a estos niños ¿de acuerdo? -ladra como cada vez que no permite algo por ningún motivo. Castiel no se sorprende, ni se indigna, casi no reacciona o al menos Dean no nota ningún cambio. Lo único que hace es fruncir el ceño.

-…Voy a tomar una ducha -anuncia serio restándole importancia a la conversación anterior y sube las escaleras. Los que quedan en el cuarto reaccionan de maneras completamente diferentes, Bobby solo suspira y niega con la cabeza, Sam sonríe un poco pero intenta no soltar una carcajada intentando poner su cara seria y Dean simplemente se queda ahí decidiendo que este tal “Castiel” es demasiado raro como para agradarle.

-Bueno niños ¿Dónde está su papi? -pregunta Bobby mientras se dirige a la cocina a buscar algo de comida apropiada para dos niños en pleno crecimiento.


	7. Escape Fallido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel es un desastre y va de compras con Dean.

(7)

La cabeza de Castiel es un desastre igual o peor que sus alas las cuales se extienden y casi rompen algo tras entrar y cerrar la puerta de la habitación, la cual está seguro va a tener que desocupar pues es donde Sam y Dean duermen.

Toma su mochila con todas sus cosas y se sienta en la cama unos minutos tomando varias bocanadas de aire. Sabe que esto iba a pasar y que si no estaba listo para ver los Winchester no debió haber seguido viniendo a la casa de Bobby, pero el hombre es una muy buena compañía y le hace sentir humano. Hace más ameno el tiempo y alivia el dolor que le hace sentir el extrañar a Dean, y a Sam, porque sí, extraña a sus amigos, extraña a esa familia que siempre se preocupaba por él, esa familia con la que tenía tantos recuerdos.

Por eso le duele tanto ser un desconocido para estos Sam y Dean. Además de que no sabe cómo volver a tener una relación con ellos, o si alguna vez la tendrá. Quiere agradarles, pero estos hermanos son diferentes. Saca todo el aire intentando que la presión en su cerebro disminuya, se acomoda la mochila en su hombro y sale de la habitación en dirección al baño. El agua no tiene esa presión que tanto caracteriza a las duchas del bunker de los Men of Letters, pero aún así lo ayuda a relajarse.

.

Sale después de 15 minutos, sabe que la casa de Bobby no tiene la comida necesaria para Sam y Dean, al menos no para estos Sam y Dean, por lo que decide ir de compras.

-¿A dónde vas? -pregunta Bobby al ver a Castiel con su mochila en su espalda dejando de explicarle a Sam algo que vio en el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Quería ir a comprar algunas cosas -explica.

-¿Algunas cosas? -levanta una ceja.

-Sí, he notado que no sueles tener muchas cosas a parte de cervezas, por lo que vas a necesitar comida para tus huéspedes -Castiel nunca voltea a ver a nadie mientras habla.

-Ajá. Después de tantos meses que has estado aquí nunca has aceptado comer conmigo y ahora quieres ir de compras. ¿Qué pasa, chico? -se levanta y se acerca a él. Castiel solo se encoge en su lugar.

-No, sabes que no… la comida, yo… -Castiel revuelve su cabello- Quería hacer algo agradable para ellos, se que no soy muy bueno cuando a hablar con otras personas se refiere y por lo que me has contado ellos parecen agradables, no se… solo...

-Querías hacer amigos -medio pregunta y medio afirma. Suspira cuando Castiel mueve lentamente la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres. Dean, acompaña a Castiel -ordena y Dean está a punto de negarse, pero si Bobby confía en él, al menos ir a comprar comida no le va a hacer daño.

.

Dean ve como Castiel suspira tras unos minutos de silencio en el coche.

-Hay una caja con casetes en el asiento de atrás, puedes escoger lo que quieras -dice incomodo. Dean no sabe que esperar de sus gustos musicales, así que toma la caja resignado, esperando que haya al menos una buena canción que disfrace el silencio.

-¿Zeppelin? ¿Tú? eres fan de Led Zeppelin ¿En serio? -apunta con incredulidad al ver que un casete de Led Zeppelin está por encima de todos indicando que es el que suele buscar más seguido- ¿Cómo?

Castiel se queda callado mientras Dean coloca el casete que tenía en sus manos para que se reproduzca y vuelve a estudiar la colección de Castiel.

-Creí que serías más del tipo… The Buggles o algo así -suelta distraído. Castiel presiona sus labios y después cierra los ojos cuando escucha la risotada de Dean- Sí, aquí está. Tienes gustos muy variados - la música es lo único que se escucha por otros minutos- ¿En serio? ¿Starship?

Castiel siente como si su cara se calentara, lo cual, piensa, es imposible. Todas las burlas que salen de Dean son por esas canciones que o Sam o Charlie alguna vez le recomendaron. Voltea a verlo y encuentra a Dean con un casete en especifico y el ceño fruncido, no va a admitir que no reconoce la canción, pero Castiel lo conoce bien, incluso cuando esta versión es mucho más joven. Se inclina un poco y ve que es Bronski Beat, le escuchó la canción de Smalltown Boy a Kevin varios años atrás. Por alguna razón le pareció tan interesante y tuvo que comprar el casete del album al que pertenecía cuando la vio mientras estaba en la tienda de música.

-Si no la reconoces puedes ponerla -sugiere con la vista en el camino perdiéndose el poco característico rojo en la cara del copiloto. Aún así, Dean murmura algo similar a una maldición y después de una pequeña vacilación quita el casete anterior colocando el titulado "The Age of Consent".

El resto del camino se quedan en un silencio ligeramente menos incomodo que al principio, pero ninguno baja la guardia, no del todo.

.

Castiel toma una canasta y recorre los pasillos en busca de todos esos alimentos que sabe son los favoritos de los Winchester con Dean unos pasos detrás distraído.

-No hay necesidad de que los escondas, Dean -dice Castiel mientras toma un tarro de crema de cacahuate- Tengo el dinero suficiente.

Dean se congela en el lugar y resignado coloca cinco items en la abarrotada canasta.

-Debiste haber tomado un carrito -comenta al ver lo pesado que está y tomando un pie esta vez poniéndolo directamente en la canasta.

-No hay problema -le resta importancia y se dirige a donde se encuentran las verduras.

.

Castiel paga mientras Dean toma dos de las bolsas y Castiel toma el resto.

-Nunca había comprado tantas cosas de una sola -admite Dean mientras coloca las bolsas en los asientos traseros del coche y cuando se sube a su asiento ve que Castiel ya ha elegido el siguiente casete.

-¿Te gusta TOTO? ¿De dónde sacaste el casete? No lo ví en la caja.

-No estaba ahí -Castiel arranca el coche y acelera mientras canta con la canción. Necesita volar, ahora. Necesita dejar de preocuparse por todo unos segundos y simplemente volar, pero por ahora lo único que tiene es una caja de casetes, por lo que decide perderse en ellos todo el camino.

El de ojos verde simplemente tuerce el gesto en su dirección y baja el vidrio de su ventana apartando la vista.


	8. No es Humano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Bobby charlan sobre Castiel.

(8)

-¿Qué es realmente Castiel? -pregunta Sam minutos después de que salieran el joven y su hermano. Bobby lo ve extrañado- ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso soy el único que notó que trae la misma ropa pese a que se acaba de bañar y que decir de la sangre que estaba en su pantalón hace unos minutos? -levanta los brazos exaltado. Bobby suspira.

-No sé que sea -Sam lo mira esperando a que se expliqué- sí, dudo que sea humano, no estoy completamente seguro, pero no me extrañaría. Me topé con él hace cuatro meses, le hice prueba de todo, pero no es nada que conozca, además de lo de la ropa, tampoco come, dudo que duerma cuando no esta aquí, tiene un excelente oído pese a que no lo acepte y puede ver muy bien en la oscuridad. No le gusta hablar de su familia o de su pasado, y suele complicársele entender a las personas.

-Pero… -Bobby lo mira sin entender- Vamos, eso tiene que tener un pero, ¿por qué no lo has matado o interrogado? ¿por qué sigues dejando que venga a tu casa? -explica moviendo los brazos. Bobby vuelve a suspirar ladeando la cabeza.

-Hay... hay algo en el chico. Además de que dudo que sea alguien malo. Es un muy buen cazador, cada que va a matar al que cree que es el culpable investiga y comprueba si es el asesino de sus casos, también... es una muy buena compañía.

Sam acepta la decisión de Bobby con una pequeña sonrisa y después le afirma que no intentará interrogar a Castiel.

Después de un rato el menor pregunta pregunta.

-¿Crees que Dean se de cuenta? -ambos se miran dudando que pensar pero ahora ligeramente más nerviosos y tensos.

-Ojalá no lo mate -suelta Bobby tras crujir su cuello preparándose para lo que sea. Sam solo suelta una risa nerviosa, pero frota las manos como cada vez que teme que su hermano sea más pendejo que de costumbre y los termine metiendo en problemas innecesarios.

.

Dean es el primero en entrar a la casa, Sam y Bobby esperan unos segundos, pero Castiel no entra tras él. Ambos le lanzan una mirada entre asesina y preguntando simplemente con la mirada donde carajos está Castiel.

-Ey, no me miren así. El rarito se quedo en su coche a que terminara la canción -cruza por donde están ambos y Bobby le da un zape mientras entra en la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la barra.

-No le digas así -se queja Sam con el ceño fruncido. Dean solo rueda los ojos. Claro, Castiel le tenía que agradar a Sam.

Sam y Bobby sueltan un leve suspiro al ver a Castiel entrar, el cual los mira con ligera curiosidad pero no comenta nada.

-¿Están bien con que hoy yo cocine? -pregunta tras dudar en entrar a la cocina. Bobby y Sam se voltean a ver y encogen los hombros, Dean observa a todos como si estuvieran locos, pero tras rodar los ojos encoge los hombros y se va a sentar al sillón.

Castiel entra a la cocina tras ver las reacciones de todos.


	9. Cocinando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel cocina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las partes con comillas (".") son flashbacks.

(9)

"-Vamos, Cas. Ven conmigo -Sam le sonríe al ángel, el cual se levanta de la silla en la que está en la biblioteca y lo sigue pese a no saber a dónde van.

"-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Sam? Sabes que a Dean no le gusta qué "hagamos un desastre en su cocina" -pese a lo que acaba de decir, Castiel no se mueve de dónde está y Sam sonríe.

"-Nosotros -Sam señala al ángel con su mano y luego su propio pecho- Vamos a prepararle algo a Dean -Sam asiente con la cabeza sintiéndose orgulloso de su idea. Cas solo lo mira sin saber que hacer.

"-Pero... Dean es mejor en la cocina que cualquiera de nosotros, además... -Castiel no sabe qué más decir, pero no se siente tan emocionado por la idea como Sam. Nunca se ha interesado demasiado en aprender a cocinar.

"-Vamos, es fácil. Lo prometo, encontré una receta en internet que estoy seguro Dean va a amar. Además, he querido enseñarte uno de los placeres de ser humano y cocinar es algo con lo que podemos empezar -Sam le da una palmada en la espalda y Cas frunce el ceño y lo sigue."

Castiel sigue todos los pasos repitiendo todo lo que Sam hizo el día en que decidieron cocinar para el cumpleaños de Dean, lava las verduras, las corta, cose la carne agregándole veintitantas especias y se mueve por la cocina intentando no perderse en los recuerdos.

"Cas se queda solo en la cocina esperando a que Sam aparezca con Dean. Limpiaron todo y acomodaron la mesa la cual estaba lista para que comieran.

"Cuando Dean entra Cas lo mira fijamente intentando identificar todas sus reacciones. Curiosidad, sorpresa y felicidad son las principales y cuando se acerca más suelta una carcajada cortando la distancia casi por completo.

"-Veo que Sam te metió en una de sus raras ideas -le dice y toma una servilleta con la que le limpia la cara y sin apartar la mirada de Castiel voltea a ver a su hermano y habla- Gracias."

Cas sonríe y limpia una lágrima de su rostro, termina de cocinar, apaga y limpia todo, y en unos platos que encontró coloca porciones para todos.

No tiene que ir a donde están todos, Sam se asoma y abre los ojos cuando ve la comida. -¿Preparaste todo eso? -Cas asiente- Cool. Dean, Bobby, esto se ve delicioso -apuesta y sin esperar al resto se sienta en una de las sillas y después de ver todo lo que hay toma un tenedor y da un primer bocado donde intenta poner un poco de todo. Cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro, y tras terminar de masticar voltea a ver a Castiel- Esto -apunta con su tenedor- Es lo más delicioso que he comido en toda mi vida.

Castiel sonríe y se sienta en la silla pegada a la de Sam. Bobby y Dean entran y se sientan. Bobby come sin prisas, pero tampoco dudando, pues sabe qué respecto a comida Sam nunca mentiría. Dean por otro lado huele y revuelve la comida sin atreverse a probarla, cuando levanta los ojos ve como Castiel no deja de mirarlo por lo que lleva un poco a su boca en busca de que pierda el interés en él. Pero no se queda a comprobarlo, porque sus ojos vuelan a su plato tras sentir toda esa explosión de sabores perfectamente balanceados. No sabe si es el hecho de que siempre come comida rápida, pero este nuevo sabor fresco es de alguna forma delicioso.

Hay un poco de ensalada, pero no demasiada, ahí es cuando nota que su plato es el que tiene más carne. Piensa que esto es demasiado bueno para ser real y es ahí donde nota que Castiel no tiene un plato.

-¿Por qué no comes? -pregunta Dean a la defensiva. Sabía que algo estaba mal con este tipo, lo sabía.

Sam y Bobby voltean a verse ideando un plan para que Dean no sospeche de Castiel, saben que si descubre que no es humano Dean no se detendrá y lo terminará matando.

-¿Y? ¿No piensas responder? -Castiel se detiene a pensar, no quiere que Dean este en su contra. Podría comer, puede comer, no es para tanto el sabor de cada molécula. Puede soportarlo, está bien.

-Si te hace sentir más tranquilo puedo servirme mi porción de comida -dice y Bobby y Sam se sorprenden al notar lo tranquilo que parece con la idea. Dean solo mueve la cabeza dejándole en claro que lo está esperando, su tenedor permanece en la mesa hasta que Castiel vuelve con un plato similar al que les sirvió.

Es tras dar el primer bocado que notan que los hombros de Castiel estaban tensos pues estos se relajan. Castiel no levanta la mirada por varios minutos y come lentamente. Esa vez que cocinó todo esto con Sam no había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo, tenía su mojo de vuelta y nada le sabía cómo cuando fue humano. Así que solo tuvo que creer en la palabra de los hermanos cuando dijeron que estaba bueno. Pero ahora, ahora por algún motivo podía sentir los sabores, no las moléculas, solo los sabores y era delicioso.

Nunca había comido algo tan bueno y ahora sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Los recuerdos de Sam y Dean incrementándose a cada bocado que daba.

"-Cas, vamos a tener que encontrar una forma de que vuelvas a saborear la comida. En serio, no te puedes perder esto" -recordó la confianza con la Dean le dijo eso. Pero después estuvieron muy ocupados como para volver a ese tema.

Sam nota los ojos llorosos y la sonrisa triste en la cara de Castiel y pregunta.

-¿Esto es especial para ti? ¿Por eso es que no querías comerlo frente a nosotros? -Pregunta intentando entenderlo. Castiel solo afirma con la cabeza y mantiene la vista que en el plato.

Dean hace una mueca con la boca, pero toma el tenedor y vuelve a comer.

El resto de la comida se mantienen en silencio, pero todos están muy cómodos como para romperlo o para siquiera notarlo.


	10. Estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La casa de noche, Castiel por fin puede relajarse.

(10)

Han pasado varias horas, las luces de la sala ahora están encendidas contrastando el tono naranja de la casa con la oscuridad visible proveniente de la ventana. Sam y Bobby suben las escaleras en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a Castiel solo, sentado en el sillón con un libro y su libreta en su regazo.

Varios minutos después entra Dean cubierto de grasa por estar trabajando en alguno de los coches y, dirigiéndole solo una mirada al contrario, se dirige directamente al baño con su maleta que había estado cerca de la entrada desde que llegó temprano y la puso ahí.

Castiel suspira, amando el silencio y tranquilidad que se han apoderado de la sala al quedarse él solo en ella. Estos últimos meses ha estado cazando, practicando y ha mejorado demasiado en ello siendo sus recuerdos y todo el tiempo que emplea parte de la razón.

Descubrió que la dirección que Chuck le había dado era un lugar en Illinois donde se encontraba la llave del bunker.

Pero en este medio año no se ha sentido lo suficientemente valiente como para ir ahí sabiendo que su familia no estará.

Ahora se siente más seguro, tras ver a un Sam más joven, con más oportunidades, esperanzas y menos cargas, ni memorias atormentándole. Sabe que debe apresurarse, antes de que los demonios o los ángeles hagan algún otro movimiento.

Así que cuando todo este encuentro termine va a ir directo al bunker, todas las herramientas e información que va a necesitar se encuentran en alguna parte de su hogar.

.

Necesita salir.

Cruza por la puerta trasera y trepa por una escalera que hay a un lado recargando su espalda en una de las inclinaciones del techo café.

Puede ver todas las estrellas e intentando enfocarlas como con la simplicidad con la que los humanos las ven se relaja y obliga a su mente a darse un descanso de tantos sentimientos y de tantas ideas, futuros, temores. Todo se desvanece temporalmente de una forma liberadora.

Se queda ahí recostado durante varias horas e incluso en un momento va a volar visitando gran parte del lado dormido del mundo.

Hasta que el cansancio se apodera de él y le obliga a entrar a la casa para dormir unas horas en el viejo sillón cobijado con una manta calentita y suave, algo poco usual en las características de las cosas de Bobby pues el la compró pocos meses atrás.


	11. Dibujos de Extraños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean intenta descubrir algo más de Castiel.

(11)

Dean sale del baño con su ropa puesta y su corto cabello húmedo, ah, la presión del agua no es genial, pero es lo mejor que ha tenido en un buen tiempo.

Está a punto de acostarse en su cama junto a Sammy cuando nota que sus audífonos no están.

Mierda, los dejó abajo.

Con toda la flojera que es capaz de reflejar baja las escaleras y toma su Walkman junto con sus audífonos.

Su mano rosa con la libreta en la que vio escribir a Castiel y se detiene.

La curiosidad ganando terreno con rapidez y apoderándose de él por completo al no notar en ninguna parte al dueño de esta.

Se muerde el labio y la abre.

Se sorprende un poco al ver que no entiende nada de lo que está escrito en la libreta.

De todas formas pasa las páginas. Sin saber qué es eso que está buscando, pero seguro de que va a saberlo cuando lo vea.

Sus manos detienen las páginas terminando en una donde se puede apreciar un boceto a lápiz de una abeja rodeada de flores, parece casi real. Dean lo observa por un momento y después continua pasando de páginas, hay varias llenas simplemente con esas letras desconocidas, otras tienen pequeños dibujos de lo que cree es algo supernatural, pero esos dibujos con paisajes, personas, momentos de una vida normal ocupan del todo las páginas en las que están.

Una mujer joven riendo mientras carga a la que parece su hija, niños en un arenero construyendo un castillo, ardilla comiendo o trepando árboles, aves, caras de extraños en todo tipo de ángulos.

Se detiene por más tiempo en el dibujo de una joven, su cabello es rojo, es el primer dibujo con color que ve. El cabello, corto y rizado, tiene todo tipo de tonalidades, parece tan real que espera a que en cualquier momento se mueva o salga de la libreta. Su sonrisa es enorme y desastrosa. Se pregunta si será alguien importante para Castiel.

En la parte de abajo del dibujo está en letras cursivas el nombre de "Charlie" y por un segundo siente como si la escuchara hablar.

El siguiente dibujo lo encuentra unas páginas después. Son dos hombres en sus treintas, ambos riendo, solo los ojos verdes del de pelo corto están coloreados. Algo en él le golpea, como si los conociera, como si supiera lo que está pasando en esa escena, pero sabe que es imposible y pasa la página para encontrarse con un dibujo de Bobby.

No quiere aceptarlo, nunca a sido amante del arte, pero los dibujos se sienten tan reales y le transmiten tantas emociones que cuando pasa el dibujo de Rumsfeld en el que estaba para encontrarse a Sammy sonriendo le dan ganas de ir a buscar a Castiel y pedirle que lo deje quedarse con el dibujo, se detiene al sabe que no hay una buena explicación para decirle que estaba viendo su libreta.

Suspira y cierra la libreta sin terminar de ver el resto del contenido, le da una mordida al pedazo de pie que compró Castiel y que guardaron en el refri y sube las escaleras acostándose en la cama junto a Sammy e intentando dormir con los dibujos todavía girando en su cabeza.


	12. Desayuno Soñoliento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel soñoliento.

(12)

El primero en bajar es Bobby, ve a Castiel arropado en el sillón con una pierna de fuera, una mano en su estomago y la otra bajo su cabeza haciendo de almohada.

Bobby decide ignorar la preocupación de saber hasta qué hora se quedó despierto y con lo que compró Castiel ayer comienza a hacer un desayuno para todos pues ya son las 10 de la mañana, le extraña haber despertado tan tarde cuando siempre suele estar trabajando ya a eso de las 7.

Sammy es el siguiente en bajar, todavía en pijama, con los pies descalzos y el pelo hecho un desastre.

-Buenos días, Bobby -dice soltando un bostezo al final del saludo, pero tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina con libro en mano.

-Hola, niño -pone un vaso de leche frente al menor y le revuelve el cabello despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

Pasan varios minutos, el desayuno ya está listo y lo está sirviendo, y es ahí cuándo Dean baja, atraído por el olor de la comida, apenas es consciente de lo que pasa alrededor, pero sabe que necesita comida y cuando pasa y ve al único dormido en esta casa y ve que está a punto de caer con un pie ya rosando el suelo.

Sé acerca y lo levanta un poco moviéndolo para que quede lejos de la esquina.

-Cas -le llama y le mueve el hombro- Castiel, el desayuno está listo, ¿no vas a comer? -su voz es casi un susurro y todavía suena ligeramente ronca por el sueño, no sabe qué es lo que le detiene de volverse a acostar y dormir otro rato.

Cas no se mueve y Dean se da por vencido, arrastrando los pies hacia dónde se encuentran los demás.

Tanto Bobby como Sam le miran como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza mientras él comienza a comer.

-¿Qué? -dice con la boca llena.

-Nada, hijo, es solo que... -Bobby vacila sin saber cómo terminar la oración y Sam habla en su lugar.

-Fuiste amable con Cas, ¡e incluso le llamaste Cas! -Sam mueve las manos y levanta un poco la voz.

-No es la gran cosa -Dean sigue comiendo y tanto Bobby como Sam notan el sonrojo que intenta ocultar, pero no lo mencionan.

Es cuando Castiel se despierta y se acerca a desayunar con ellos sentándose a centímetros de Dean que Sam comienza a hacer caras extrañas y a hacer corazones con las manos hasta que Dean le lanza un tocino medio mordido.

Castiel frunce el ceño en modo de pregunta hacia ambos hermanos, pero Dean solo niega con la cabeza y continua masticando.

Cuando todos terminan de comer y limpiar Castiel toma sus libretas y libros que se encontraban en la mesa y su mochila para luego hablar en dirección a Bobby.

-Se que hoy teníamos programada esa cacería, pero ahora que ellos llegaron creo que quieres pasar más tiempo con ellos -cierra su mochila donde acaba de meter todas sus cosas y la acomoda en su espalda.

-Niño -Bobby está a punto de replicar, pero Castiel lo corta.

-No te preocupes, puedo manejarlo -le sonríe asegurándole que no hay problema y sale por la puerta delantera.

-Este idiota -Bobby gruñe.

-¿No vas a seguirlo? -pregunta Dean levantando un brazo en dirección a donde desapareció Castiel con un tono un poco ofendido. Bobby solo le mira intentando entenderlo, pero después suspira.

-Castiel puede manejarlo -suspira y luego comenta en un tono más bajo dándoles la espalda- Siempre puede manejarlo.


	13. Nuevo Amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy es un amor.

(13)

Castiel está a punto de entrar a su coche cuando una mano lo detiene por detrás.

-¿Te tienes que ir? -Sam hace sus ojos y Castiel le sonríe.

-Tengo cosas qué hacer y llevo mucho tiempo alargándolas.

El menor agacha la cabeza para después hablar.

-Pero me agradas y te quiero conocer más -la determinación corre en todo su cuerpo. Al parecer siempre ha tenido un lado así.

Castiel niega.

-No me puedo quedar, pero nos seguiremos encontrando, este mundo es muy pequeño para que no lo hagamos -Sam sonríe no del todo convencido y Castiel pone una mano en su cabeza, su amigo es tan pequeño en este momento que apenas y puede creer lo alto que va a crecer.

-Bueno, oye y... -Sam tiene que preguntarlo, sabe qué puede asustarlo, pero algo le dice que esto tendrá un mejor resultado, por lo que se acerca obligando a Castiel a agacharse para estar a su altura y susurra en un modo complice- Se que no eres un humano -y antes de que el de ojos azules pueda alejarse continua- No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie.

Sam puede ver cómo el mayor se toma su tiempo, pero al final solo suspira y le vuelve a sonreír.

-Eres un joven muy inteligente, Sam -cientos de posibles futuros para Sam pasan por su cabeza, sabe que no es su lugar elegir el futuro de su amigo, así que solo intentará darle las mejores oportunidades intentando destruir a todo aquel que lo intentó romper en la linea temporal pasada.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? -Sam está deseoso por conocer cómo vive y es su nuevo posible amigo, no puede entender como se ha vuelto un cazador y es un gran misterio que le encantará descubrir.

-Probablemente pronto, pero si en cualquier momento me necesitas solo llámame -hará todo lo que pueda para sus amigos incluso cuando ellos no lo conozcan como en esa otra línea.

-¿Tienes... un teléfono al que pueda llamarte?

-Solo di o piensa mi nombre, yo te escucharé -no ve razones de ocultar que puede llegar a su lado en segundos, lo único que sí quiere mantener en secreto es el hecho de que es un ángel, no sabe que puede desencadenar esto.

Sam abre mucho los ojos.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Eres genial! -afirma y lo abraza.

Hace mucho que Cas no abrazaba a alguno de sus amigos, y en ese momento, teniendo a Sam rodeado por completo, incluso con sus alas invisibles, se decidió a qué tenía que dar su primer movimiento importante, estar en terreno seguro no iba a servirle para proteger a todos del futuro.

-Gracias, Sam. Cuídate -por fin suelta su agarre en el menor.

Y este le sonríe para luego hablar.

-Tú también, Cas. Suerte en tu cacería -Sam mueve la mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida mientras retrocede hacia la casa para luego desaparecer tras esta.


	14. Planificando Sobre Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel viaja al bunker.

(14)

Sube al auto, entendiéndolo y saliendo del estacionamiento.

Todas sus facciones serias muestran su determinación. Tiene que dejar de jugar al cazador y ponerse a trabajar.

A una velocidad a la que no podría ir sin su mojo se dirige a la última cacería antes de poner pies en el Apocalipsis.

.

La cacería estaba en Nebraska, y no le tomo más de un día encontrar a las brujas que estaban matando personas para seguir su camino a Kansas.

Había sido un poco asquerosa la pelea con ellas, su ropa quedo un poco quemada y cree todavía oler las tripas de ese conejo muerto que le lanzo una de ellas como más cercano, pero último, recurso.

Hubiera deseado tomar una ducha, pero tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió, por lo que con su mismo suéter limpió su rostro para luego con un poco de mojo limpiar toda su ropa.

La música del coche está apagada y su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora. Pensando en quién puede quitar del tablero Apocalíptico sin que los demás le tomen la suficiente importancia como para sospechar que alguien está intentando detener la gran pelea.

Podría empezar con Lilith para que les sea imposible romper el último sello, pero sabe que los demonios encontrarán alguna otra forma de liberar a Lucifer.

Azazel por otro lado es el primero en causar problemas y el que hace que Sam regrese al mundo de los cazadores, pero al no tenerlo puede que Alastair cumpla lo que el anterior hizo y eso terminaría siendo mucho peor.

Alastair es importante, es despiadado y el mejor torturador, es medianamente importante en el Apocalipsis y uno de los más importantes en el infierno, pero si lo mata a él primero puede que sea su mejor movimiento, puede que no relacionen su asesinato con el Apocalipsis, al menos no por un buen rato.

Es cuando decide que él muera primero que nota que acaba de llegar al bunker, su hogar, dueño de tantos recuerdos.

Saca la llave a la que le guió Chuck y abre la puerta.

.

Está oscuro, completamente oscuro para alguien que no tenga la vista del recién llegado, el polvo se siente en todas partes y Castiel enciende la luz.

Por algún motivo espera ver el lugar como la última vez en la que estuvo ahí, pero no, todo está cubierto de polvo, y sin los cambios que Sam y Dean habían hecho durante los años que habitaron el lugar, pasa la mano por el pasamanos quitando algo de la tierra que forma una capa sobre todo. Camina por todo el lugar, la biblioteca, la cocina, los archivos, el cuarto de las computadoras, el capo de tiro, la habitación de Sam, la de Dean.

Cuando llega a su habitación deja su mochila en el sillón verde de la esquina derecha del cuarto, se sienta por unos segundos en la esquina de la cama y después de aceptar el estado del Bunker suelta un suspiro y se dirige al garage el cual se encuentra extrañamente vació sin el Impala en el centro.

Tras guardar su coche se pone a leer cada libro de la biblioteca y buscar cada arma e información relevante en los archivos. Luego tendrá tiempo de limpiar.

El tiempo vuela y él apenas y lo nota.


	15. Memoria Dibujada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre el sofá Sammy encuentra una hoja.

(15)

Sam encuentra un dibujo escondido entre el asiento y el respaldo del sillón. En el dibujo puede ver a su hermano y a si mismo.

-Oye, Bobby ¿Cas sabe dibujar? -pregunta sin revelar la razón de su pregunta.

-Es bueno, una vez entrevistamos a un testigo y Castiel sacó un retrato casi perfecto con solo la descripción de este ¿Por qué preguntas? -se acerca al más chico sentándose a su lado y tomando la hoja que este le ofreció.

-Me agrada -todavía observa el dibujo y lo toma cuando el mayor se lo entrega- Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar pronto, siento que podríamos ser amigos, tal vez mejores amigos.

-Creo que ambos serían muy buenos amigos -le revuelve el cabello.

-Si, aunque dudo que a papá le agrade -lo dice y Bobby no puede evitar compararlo con un pequeño y triste cachorro.

-¿Cuándo le a agradado alguien? Tu padre es un maldito cascarrabias -bufa y se va a sentar en el escritorio.

Sam se ríe dandole la razón.

-Dean también necesita un amigo -dice Sam poco después.

-Sí, tu hermano es muy cerrado, y él y Castiel no podrían ser más diferentes, pero por algún extraño motivo parece que se agradan -Bobby dice distraído tomando un libro que estaba leyendo para la cacería que tenía planeada con Castiel. No iba admitir que estaba preocupado pese a saber que el joven era tan e incluso más capaz que él.

-¿Estás preocupado por él? ¿Crees que esté bien? -pregunta Sam al notar como Bobby repentinamente se pone serio en su lugar.

-Va a estar bien -suspira y el resto del día ambos intentan no pensar en Cas.

.

Dean por otro lado está en blanco, una parte de él le sigue gritando que vaya a donde Castiel y se asegure de que esté bien, pero no entiende por qué debería, apenas y lo conoce.

"Sí, pero no parece un cazador competente, no parece un cazador y punto." Dean suelta un gruñido y sube el sonido de la música que sale por sus auriculares en un intento de ahogar sus pensamientos.

Está en la habitación e intentando no pensar en nada encuentra un casete en la pequeña mesita que está a los pies de la cama contraria.

Se acerca y lo toma examinándolo al no reconocerlo como suyo.

"Castiel - Phil Collins" escrito en la portada en una letra cursiva similar a la de la libreta de Castiel.

Quita su casete y pone este en su Walkman.

La tonada de Easy Lover comienza a sonar y no nota cuando una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

De un pequeño salto se acuesta en la cama, cierra los ojos y se pierde en la música por casi dos horas.


	16. Cambiando El Pasado Olvidado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el infierno.

(16)

Enero, 1997.

Un mes después.

Castiel recuerda cómo le fue imposible matar a Alastair sin Sam la primera vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, no tendría apoyo, por lo que tenía que estar preparado.

Consiguió la ubicación de La Colt, el hombre que la tenía apenas y notó cuando el ángel la tomó.

Castiel no creyó que la necesitaría más que él.

También descubrió una manera de entrar al infierno en un libro de una bruja de la que supo ubicación gracias a uno de los archivos del bunker. Sabe qué va a estar en desventaja, pero también sabe cómo ocultar su verdadera forma y parecer una simple alma humana.

Le preocupa que el plan no funcione, claro, pero tiene que arriesgarse, no puede dejar que todo se repita.

Se sienta en el centro de la habitación en la que se encuentran los archivos, todos los ingredientes necesarios en un bowl colocando su mano ahi y terminando de recitar el encantamiento.

Una luz morada ilumina el bowl y Castiel aparece en algún lugar del infierno.

Recorre el lugar ocultándose de todos y cada vez bajando más y más.

.

Pasó un muy buen tiempo hasta que encontró a Alastair, se encontraba un poco más abajo de donde encontró a Dean en su primer encuentro.

Varias veces quizo utilizar sus alas, pero no quería atraer la atención y para hacer eso era más seguro que no usara su mojo.

El demonio estaba solo con un alma que parecía recién llegada al infierno por el poco daño infligido en su alma.

Castiel dejó de respirar, lo cual no fue un gran problema pues no necesitaba hacerlo acá abajo.

Pensó en todas las ventajas que tenía, como el hecho de que el demonio no sabía realmente lo que él era, pero apenas y conocía el lugar, sin embargo ya estaba ahí, ahora tenía que terminar la primer parte de su plan.

Retrocedió unos cuantos metros siempre atento de que no apareciera algún otro demonio.

Con su ropa totalmente destrozada y su cuerpo lleno de heridas, (sabía que sería extraño aparecer completamente limpio), despeinó un poco más su cabello y poniendo en practica todo lo que había aprendido en clases de actuación, a las que había asistido durante los últimos meses, Castiel cambió su respiración a una agitada y su rostro a uno asustado y medio perdido. Era muy malo actuando, pero las chicas que se encargaban de dar las clases le animaron muchas veces y la última semana le dijeron que había progresado muchísimo pero que debía seguir esforzándose igual.

Sabía que no estaba listo, no se sentía listo, pero desechó todo eso y "entró en personaje" como las chicas siempre le decían que hiciera.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	17. Niño Lindo En El Infierno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cazador se vuelve la presa.

(17)

Los incesantes gritos son la melodía favorita de Alastair, los disfruta tanto que ha olvidado por completo lo que era antes de que se volviera uno de los peores torturadores conocidos en el infierno.

Le da la espalda a su nuevo juguete acercándose al espacio donde se encuentran todas sus armas de tortura.

Podría usar... unos ruidos lo hacen levantar la mirada para encontrar a un joven corriendo hacia donde está y con la mirada hacia atrás en busca de que no lo sigan.

Alastair sonriendo aparece en el camino del muchacho el cual termina estampándose contra él, cayendo al suelo donde intenta retroceder gateando hacia atrás.

-No, no, no, no corras -se acerca lento pero confiado al saber que esa alma no podrá escapar- No hay necesidad de que intentes correr aquí.

Alastair logra identificar que ese pequeño es nuevo, pues su alma esta casi completa.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan abajo, lindo? -... Sus gritos, ¿cómo se escucharán? solo una forma de adivinarlo.

-Yo... yo no debería estar aquí -parece a punto de romper en llanto, las palabras salen con un terror tan delicioso- Yo no... no hice nada malo ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse paso en cada palabra y Alastair simplemente lo levanta con sus poderes y lo acerca hacia si mismo.

El joven intenta retroceder, el miedo creciendo aun más.

-No deberías huir, puedes llegar a lugares peores si bajas demasiado, por suerte llegaste conmigo -se acerca aún más, oliendo el miedo a tal punto de casi saborearlo. Y cuando siente al contrario estremecerse se aleja un poco sin soltar del todo el control en su cuerpo- Vamos.

Se acerca al espacio en el que estaba y toma su mechero favorito, le encanta ser el primero en quemar un cuerpo tan joven y tan limpio.

Cuando voltea la cara del joven está un poco más seria y se mueve para golpearlo con unas pinzas grandes que estaban en la mesa segundos antes, Alastair sonríe sin moverse, pero cuando está a punto de golpearle la detiene con la mano en un movimiento relajado.

Los ojos del niño se abren y él simplemente sonríe más.

-Me agradan los que pelean, nos la vamos a pasar bien -se acerca al joven y lo hace flotar hacia donde está el otro, apresándolo con cadenas en la pared.

Un grito aterrado y ahogado escapa de su boca cuando las frías cadenas entran en contacto con sus muñecas y tobillos.

Alastair observa las ahora expuestas calcetas infantiles y la necesidad de destruir al joven por completo le inunda. Enciende el mechero y lo acerca a uno de los brazos del joven.

-Créeme, vas a disfrutar esto, y si no, al menos yo lo haré -suplicas y llantos comienzan a salir apresuradas, pero estás se apagan con el primer grito de muchos.

.

Castiel siente entumido todo su brazo y pierna derecha completamente quemados y el dolor es como un grito incesante por todo su cuerpo, Alastair en serio se tomo su tiempo en llegar hasta sus pies, donde sabe que tendrá su mejor oportunidad, pero sabe que es necesario esto para que tenga más oportunidades al disparar además de que no va a dejar que vaya a un punto en el que no pueda asesinarlo, pero toda la sangre que sale le ralentiza la respiración y es cuando el demonio se agacha lo suficiente para que el pueda sacar de su espalda La Colt y disparar tan rápido como un ángel es capaz.

Alastair brilla y cae al suelo como un costal, el ángel se relaja, pero no se permite cerrar los ojos.

Sale de sus cadenas con un poco de esfuerzo y mojo angelical para agacharse a donde se encuentra el cuerpo inmóvil, tomando la bala incrustada en su craneo y cerrando su puño en ella, después voltea a ver al hombre colgado y semiconsciente.

Toma su espada y lo decapita, no puede permitir que diga nada y sufrirá menos en el vacío. Toma el mechero antes usado en él y quema ambos cuerpos.

.

Al alejarse encuentra un cuarto donde puede sentir algo perteneciente al cielo, cuando entra encuentra la misma lanza que tenía el principe del infierno Ramiel cuando estuvo a nada de asesinarlos.

Esta había sido una buena primera victoria.


	18. Jimmy Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cacería en Chicago.

(18)

Mayo, 1997.

Cuatro meses después.

Dean y Sam están en un motel en Chicago, su padre encontró un caso de una sirena y van a estar aquí un buen rato.

-Vamos, Sammy, se te hará tarde para la escuela ¿desde cuándo tardas tanto? -Dean se quejó ya en la puerta con las llaves del impala que su padre le había dejado desde su cumpleaños "comprándose" una camioneta para que él ya estuviera del todo con el Impala.

-Voy, voy solo estaba buscando unos apuntes -Sam replica y sale por la puerta con Dean tras él.

En el camino la música está apagada y Sam recita formulas sin parar.

Tranquilo, te va a ir bien, revisamos el temario anoche y ya lo has visto todo -Dean intenta quitarle las cartas, pero Sam se encoge en el asiento de tal forma que parece que se quiere volver la puerta.

-Ajá, pero sigo sin saber esto de memoria -suelta un suspiro- Laboratorio es un asco.

-Lo dice el niño genio -Dean recuerda que está era de las materias menos aburridas cuando hacían algo que no fuera teoría. No dice nada más y se estaciona en la entrada del colegio.

Sam sale corriendo, tropieza un poco casi tirando sus notas, pero recupera el equilibrio al instante y continua su camino hacia las puertas.

-¡Paso por ti 3:30! -Sam mueve la mano indicándole que lo escuchó y entra al edificio.

Dean sonríe y arranca en dirección a un pequeño restaurante-café donde encontró trabajo.

.

El Winchester le sonríe al cliente tras devolverle su cambio y cuando este le da la vuelta se tira en la barra soltando un suspiro, llevaba cerca de 5 horas en su nuevo trabajo y ya llevaba 3 horas arto.

-¿Estás bien? -escucha una voz preguntarle por lo que levanta la cabeza encontrándose con un Castiel irreal, a parte de que su voz es menos gruesa, trae un traje completamente negro y pulcro. Se queda en blanco por unos segundos- ¿Me podrías servir un expresso doble? -pregunta intentando traer de vuelta al joven empleado.

-¿Cas? -es lo único que sale como respuesta.

-Lo siento, debes confundirme con alguien más, mi nombre es Jimmy -ofrece igual de amable y Dean agradece que no haya nadie más en la fila.

-Hombre, te pareces demasiado -Dean se aleja para preparar el pedido del hombre parecido a Castiel e intenta concentrarse simplemente en los pasos que debe seguir y que están anotados en pequeños postics de colores pegados por todas partes.

El rostro es similar, sí. Pero todo de él es completamente diferente, el modo de hablar, la forma en que se sostiene, incluso su olor es diferente. Cuando repara en este ultimo pensamiento se sonroja un poco, pero en lo que coloca el café en un vaso blanco, junto con la tapa tiene tiempo para recomponerse y tener sus mejillas un poco menos rojas.

-Listo, serían $40 -no cruzan mirada el resto de tiempo en que Dean tarda en tomar el dinero.

-Quédate con el resto, gracias -el tal Jimmy sale por la puerta y por el ventanal puede verlo besar a una mujer, tomarla de la mano y desaparecer de su radio de vista.

...¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?

.

Sam entra al coche.

-Llegas tarde -se queja.

-Te dije que iba a llegar a las tres y media -Dean rueda los ojos y se aleja de la escuela- En fin, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien, la profesora de humanidades me miró raro la mitad de su clase -hace un puchero, pero le resta importancia.

Dean lo mira serio para después volver su atención al camino.

-¿Qué tipo de raro? -su voz cambia a una protectora y Sam suspira.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, Dean. Solo abordó el tema de las madres y tuve que decirle que, pues que solo te tenía a ti y a papá. Ese tipo de raro, lastima. -Sam se queda cayado y Dean no sabe qué decir.

Enciende la radio y la coloca a un nivel bajo, algo raro en él.

.

-Hoy encontré a un clon de Castiel -suelta poco después de que empezaron a comer unos sandwiches que había traído de su trabajo.

Sam le mira raro, ligeramente enojado pero lo oculta con la cara de "mi hermano está loco".

-Ajá -vuelve a dar otro bocado.

-En serio, su rostro era idéntico al de Castiel, pero estaba vestido con un traje y su tono de voz era menos grave -Dean trata de explicarse.

-Tal vez era su gemelo perdido -sugiere.

Ninguno comenta más el tema y después de un rato Sam se pone a hacer su tarea mientras Dean limpia las armas con la mente ocupada en Castiel y su gemelo.


	19. El Anfiteatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras su clase de actuación Cas se reúne con algunas de las chicas.

(19)

-¡Cas! Espera -la organizadora que ha de tener pocos años más que su vessel le llama cuando él comienza a salir del escenario tras recoger sus cosas.

Se detiene y espera a que la joven llegue a dónde él.

-Victoria -saluda educado.

-Denisse, Fátima y yo vamos a salir esta noche y queríamos ver si querrías venir con nosotras -la joven sonríe y puede ver como las mencionadas están en el otro lado del escenario.

-Me siento alagado, pero debo... -se detiene al ver la mirada de la joven.

-Vamos, queremos conocerte un poco más. Juro que te vas a divertir -junta las manos- Solo esta vez.

Castiel suelta un suspiro.

-Pues... puedo ir hoy -hoy tenía planes, pero podría retrasarlos, las chicas eran agradables y le agrada la idea de conocer a nuevas personas.

-Genial -las otras chicas se acercan y salen del pequeño teatro.

-Es bueno que vengas, Cassie -Denisse le dice cuando cruzan la puerta segundos después de toparse con el grupo de baile que entra al lugar.

-Oye, pero hoy no viene tu novio ¿verdad? Ese idiota siempre anda buscando pelea -Fátima se queja con Denisse y esta solo frunce un poco el ceño.

-No es un idiota -las otras dos se ríen y la abrazan- Okay, tal vez un poco, pero es un amor -suspira y las otras niegan.

-Vamos, hoy no hablemos de eso que Cas viene con nosotras -Victoria habla con un tono ligeramente distinto al que suele usar cuando dirige el teatro, este suena más relajado.

Está a punto de atardecer y se dirigen a una cafetería de la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos aun más cortos porque ya me empezaron a dejar proyectos y ensayos que valen mucho este mes, pero todavía voy a seguir publicando, solo voy a dar una pequeña pausa cuando ya sea mi semana de exámenes.


	20. Licuados Nostálgicos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas y Cas platican de como terminaron estudiando actuación.

(20)

El lugar está lleno de colores pastel, resaltando la calma que reina.

Ellos están platicando en una de las mesas pegadas al gran ventanal.

-Ese día mi hermana no llegaba a la presentación y yo me sabía todas sus lineas porque siempre ensayaba conmigo entonces terminé haciéndolo yo -las malteadas llegaron en ese instante y Denisse deja de hablar para esconderse tras su vaso.

Victoria no ha dejado de sonreír en todo el rato y al ver que no va a continuar sigue en su lugar.

-Yo estaba viendo la obra, todavía no me dejaban tener un proyecto propio y estaba ahí para dar un reporte. Joder, ni siquiera tu actuación fue tan mala como la de ella ese día -Denisse casi escupe el licuado y cuando lo traga se ahoga por unos segundos comenzando a toser, Fátima le soba la espalda sin poder dejar de reír.

-Fue... -Otra carcajada se le escapa- fue el desastre más divertido del mundo. No me dió tiempo de sentir pena ajena porque me estaba carcajeando como nunca en la vida -se vuelve a reír pero al instante la abraza todavía sobando su espalda.

Castiel no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras las ve tan felices.

-Me gustó pero no quería volver a hacer el ridículo, así que me inscribí a clases -sonríe un poco cuando las otras aplauden y voltea a ver al joven- Listo, ya he contando mi historia de como terminé en el teatro, ahora te va a ti.

-No fue nada interesante a diferencia de lo que acabas de contar -toma una galleta del centro de la mesa.

-Bueno, aún así queremos saberla, eres el alumno con el progreso más rápido que jamás he tenido -Victoria lo alienta- ¿Cómo llegaste a estar tan determinado a volverte bueno?

Castiel se queda callado unos segundos intentando saber qué decir, no puede mencionar que es para su misión de detener el Apocalipsis, así que.. ¿qué le hizo querer ser un buen actor?

-Un... uno de mis mejores amigos decía que era muy malo expresando o entendiendo los sentimientos -Cas sonríe para si mismo- A lado de él y su hermano siento que cualquiera podría serlo, pero... creo que sigo aferrado a todo el tiempo que pasé con ellos que ahora para volver a sentir que estoy con ellos hago todo lo que me recuerda a ellos, todo lo que representaban -da otro bocado y al levantar la vista ve los ojos entre sorprendidos y tristes de las demás.

-Pue... -Denisse se encoge en su lugar- Tus amigos, no debes contestar, pero... ¿les pasó algo?

Cas le sonríe al notar su tono preocupado pero se queda callado el tiempo suficiente pensando en que decir qué Victoria habla.

-No tienes que contarnos, Cas. Pero estamos aquí si alguna vez quieres hablar -todos comparten un silencio cómodo y Fátima le da un último trago a su licuado dejándolo en la mesa y hablando.

-Bueno, no te invitamos solo para tomar malteadas, ahora empieza lo divertido -todas se sonríen y él solo las mira curioso.


	21. Noche Humana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel aprendiendo otras formas de "volar".

(21)

El atardecer comienza a deshacerse dando paso a un azul oscuro lleno de estrellas.

Castiel conoce hasta cierto punto la pequeña ciudad, así que no tiene idea de que esperar cuando se detienen en un edificio en la parte más alejada y solitaria de un centro comercial.

-Okay -Denisse ríe al ver la confusión en todo el rostro de Castiel.

-Puede que dé una pinta un poco cuestionable -Fátima continua.

-Demasiado cuestionable, la primera vez que me trajeron creí que me iban a secuestrar -Victoria levanta una cejas junto con los hombros en resignación.

-¡Pero! es porque es un club especial -Denisse suena como una pequeña de 7 años que acaba de contar un "gran secreto" cuando dice esto.

-Claro, y para nuestra suerte mi primo pertenece al club -Fátima cruza los brazos en su pecho y sonríe orgullosa- El hijo de puta no quería dejarme entrar al principio, pero el lugar es enorme y nosotras solo usamos el area de... -Denisse le tapa la boca.

-Calla que es un secreto, tiene que verlo por sí mismo -Fátima asiente y Denisse retira la mano.

-Vamos, seguro te gusta. Además de que hoy el lugar es prácticamente todo para nosotros -Victoria lo alienta y comienza a caminar en dirección a una puerta de metal siguiéndole el resto de cerca.

Pasan por varias salas, un bar, bolos, mesas de billar junto a mesas donde jugar a apuestas, siendo el último el único lugar ocupado por un pequeño grupo de jóvenes adultos.

Caminan por un pasillo grande que termina en una gran puerta doble por la que cruzan.

Llegando a un arcade.

-Ojalá fuera este, pero va a tener que quedar para la próxima, estas dos niñas querían hacer algo más... "divertido" -Fátima se queja y Denisse le toma de un brazo sonriéndole.

-Vamos, no es tan malo. Seguro que te encanta, Cas -Denisse arrastra a Fátima en la misma posición y Victoria solo sonríe ladeando la cabeza a los lados.

-Espero que te agrade esta salida lo suficiente como para que quieras volver a salir con nosotras -Victoria voltea a verle y él al no saber que hacer solo asiente con la cabeza.

El siguiente cuarto al que llegan está completamente solo, y se dirigen a una barra donde se pueden ver zapatos con cuchillas en las suelas.

-Normalmente el lugar está lleno -explica Fátima cruzando por debajo de la barra.

-Pero estos días fueron a un viaje escolar -Denisse se sienta en una de las sillas altas y Victoria le imita en el asiento del lado izquierdo a donde está la primera.

Castiel se queda de pie unos segundos dudando que hacer pero se sienta en el espacio vacío junto a la menor.

-¿Por qué se quedan ahí sentados? ¿Acaso planean que hagamos todo esto sin música? -Fátima se queja al poner los patines de Denisse frente a ella mientras mira a todos.

Victoria suelta una pequeña carcajada y se levanta alejándose con dirección a una esquina de la pista.

-¿Cuál es tu talla? -Castiel voltea al escuchar la pregunta de Fátima quedándose en blanco por unos segundos- ¿Talla de zapatos?

Castiel responde con algo similar a un "30", pero este queda ahogado por un terriblemente fuerte comienzo de música que es bajado casi al instante seguido de un "lo siento" nervioso por parte de Victoria.

-Esa niña me va a matar un día de estos -Fátima se queja pero busca los patines del nuevo.

.

Denisse es la que le explica prácticamente todo mostrándole ella misma como hacer cada cosa, desde ponerse los patines, caminar con ellos hasta la pista de hielo y no caer en este después de haber entrado.

El ángel sin duda encuentra este evento divertido, pues es incapaz de dejar de mirar asombrado cómo se mueven sus pies a través de la superficie liza, y cuando vió a Fátima hacer una voltereta tuvo el instinto de intentar imitarla.

Cae la primera vez, pero siente que es como la primera vez que aprendió a volar; liberador, arriesgado y hermoso.

Las siguientes horas los cuatro intentan hacer de todo en la pista riendo y quejándose un poco cada que caían, pero ¿quienes eran ellos para no levantarse? ¿quienes eran ellos para no disfrutar todos sus nuevos logros por solo algunos pequeños moretones?


	22. Debieron Ser Felices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Muerte de personajes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten, la escena se escribió sola y no creo que el resto de ideas que tenía quedarían mejor que esto.

(22)

Agosto, 1997.

Muchos conocían la historia de estas tres amigas, y la gran mayoría siempre creyó que algo saldría mal, porque ¿cómo podían ser tan felices?

Pero todo ellos se equivocaron, porque estas tres jóvenes crecieron, maduraron, pelearon, se reconciliaron, cayeron, se levantaron y vivieron buenas vidas.

Eso era todo, ¿no? Cierto, una de ellas nunca reveló su amor a otra, pero seguían en contacto, seguían disfrutando los momentos importantes y felices, y eso era lo importante ¿o no?

Ese debía ser su destino.

.

Castiel está retrasado, ha pasado poco menos de media hora, pero la función de circo no ha comenzado, por lo que las chicas se quedan afuera esperándolo con boletos en mano.

Algo es diferente. Algo se siente diferente.

No saben qué es, y creen que si no le prestan importancia va a desaparecer.

Puede que se desvaneciera en otro caso, pero no esta vez.

Porque esta vez una de ellas se encuentra encerrada en su propio cuerpo, no como todas esas veces en que se ataba ella misma para no besar a la chica de la que estaba enamorada.

No, ahora ella no es la que se amarra con cadenas invisibles. Esta vez ella sabe que si no se desata no todo va a seguir siendo igual, no todo va a seguir lleno de buenos momentos.

Esta vez intenta salir, se siente completamente desgarrada pese a saber que las cadenas están en su mente, que ella está en su mente.

No sabe que es aquello que la detiene, que la ha estado controlando por horas.

Que ha hablado con su voz y reído cómo ella mientras le roba sus memorias.

No le hace caso. No importa cuanto grite o golpee o jale, eso que está usando su cara de mascara actúa como si ella no existiera, en un momento incluso duda que eso no sea ella.

Pero luego lo siente, siente lo que va a pasar, está a punto de desatarse, pero eso poco qué falta cada vez es peor, duele más, se siente más apretada, todo le pesa más.

Vamos, vamos. Se anima porque sabe que es mejor sufrir ahora que ver el desenlace de esta escena. Solo unos pasos, solo unos centímetros, vamos.

Lo peor tal vez es que puede ver y escuchar todo con la misma claridad de siempre, mientras ella es una simple marioneta.

Y después todo pasa tan rápido pero tan lento. Puede oler el humo, piel quemada, gritos, huesos crujiendo junto a todo lo que cae.

Siente como su boca se mueve y sabe que sí siguiera en control de su cuerpo en este momento vomitaría.

-¡Él mató a mi jefe! ¡E intentó esconderse! Con esto le hacemos saber que no puede huir por siempre -la locura en la voz le hizo querer arrancarse las orejas y por unos segundos sus brazos le hicieron caso, pero eso no duro mucho- "no, cariño, ni siquiera lo intentes" -la voz resonó dentro de su cabeza y volvió a estar encadenada.

Pero la esperanza creció, podía hacerlo, vamos, podía hacerlo, solo el tiempo suficiente para que...

¿Para qué?

¿Alguien vendrá a salvarles?

.

Su cuerpo se acerca a sus amigas por detrás y un gruñido sale en lugar del grito que deseaba.

Lloró y gritó durante todos esos minutos en que duró el sufrimiento de sus amigas.

La impotencia y el odio salen en forma de lagrimas, pero a parte de eso no fue capaz de hacer nada más.

Acaba de ver cómo sus mejores amigas son torturadas y asesinadas con sus propias manos y no pudo hacer nada.

¿Por qué no la mataba a ella también? ¿Qué carajo estaba esperando?


	23. ¿Por qué creí que podría ser humano?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel debe tomar una dolorosa decisión.

(23)

Castiel ve el fuego mucho antes de llegar obligándole a acelerar.

Un mal sentimiento le recorre todo el cuerpo y algo en él se rompe cuando huele el azufre.

Demonios.

¿Cómo carajos lo habían encontrado?

Habían pasado más de cinco meses desde que había matado a Alastair llevándose consigo la lanza de Michael.

Había escondido cualquier rastro que pudo haber dejado, se mantenía moviéndose al punto de que iba al bunker solo una o dos veces al mes... Mierda.

El único lugar que frecuentaba demasiado era Pasadena. Iba dos veces por semana a clases y después se pasaba el resto del día con sus amigas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

¿Por qué no estaba pensando?

Claro que lo iban a encontrar aquí.

Puso a sus amigas en peligro ¿por qué? ¿por qué creyó que podía disfrutar los placeres de la vida humana?

"Soy un idiota" sus ojos se nublan por un segundo, pero los seca con una manga y cuando llega al lugar frena de golpe y apenas se apaga el coche sale corriendo. Las ambulancias y bomberos se escuchan de lejos, nadie le evita la entrada y usa sus alas para moverse con mayor rapidez. Estas se queman un poco, pero le resta importancia por ahora.

Se congela cuando ve la escena delante de él.

El rostro de Fátima está destrozado en una mueca. Una parte de ella sonríe de la forma más asquerosa y loca posible y la otra está llena de rabia y de lagrimas.

Le sorprende que haya podido controlar una parte de sus expresiones, pero encuentra la razón a sus pies.

Denisse y Victoria están en el suelo, muertas.

Su corazón se salta un latido.

No llegó a tiempo.

Siente la ira y un odio contra sí mismo crecer en inmensas cantidades y sus ojos pasan de los cadáveres... de sus amigas a los ojos de Fátima, llenos de lágrimas, completamente negros.

-¿Un ángel? -la cosa dentro del cuerpo de Fátima se ríe- ¿Qué carajo hace un ángel en la tierra?

Castiel no dice nada. Quiere acercarse y matarlo, pero sabe que si lo mata también va a matar a Fátima, no quiere matarla.

-Sabes, cuando escuché que Alastair estaba muerto creí que había sido un acto de venganza, tal vez de algún otro demonio. Pero tú, un ser de luz... ¿cómo putas pasaste desapercibido en el infierno en primer lugar? -la curiosidad resuena en su voz, pero ambos saben que no va a obtener una respuesta- Hace una eternidad que no me encuentro con un ángel.

Castiel se siente enfermo, pero le da algo de su mojo a Fátima haciendo que ella vuelva a tener el control de su cuerpo y reteniendo al demonio dentro de ella por unos minutos.

-¿Cas? -la voz quebrada le golpea hiriéndolo más que el fuego.

-Lo siento -Sabe que eso no va a hacer nada, pero ¿qué más puede decir?

-Mátalo, sí en verdad eres un ángel entonces mátalo -el odio y el deseo de venganza se escuchan y se ven en su mandíbula apretada.

-Fátima... -suspira- Sí lo mato también tu morirías.

La determinación no flaquea en las facciones serias de Fátima que a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo no tiemblan.

Castiel sabe lo que significa, sabe que es lo mejor, ella quiere venganza y él no puede dejar que los demonios sepan que cosa es él.

Se acerca lento, con cuidado y cariño coloca su mano en la mejilla de la joven.

-Esto es mi culpa -antes de que continue hablando ella lo detiene.

-Entonces arréglalo -Fátima es ruda, pero Castiel no puede ver que le culpe de todo esto, puede que no sea tan dulce como Denisse, pero él sabe que ella no lo culpa, sus ojos se lo dicen- Déjame ir con ellas y mátalo.

Castiel saca su espada y viéndola a los ojos pasa la espada por su estómago.

-Gracias -susurra y todo su cuerpo brilla indicando que el demonio ha muerto junto a la chica con la que disfrutó de tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo.


	24. Dolor Blanco

(24)

Castiel en automático acuesta el cuerpo en el suelo junto al resto. Arregla la herida que hizo con su espada a Fátima y se va del lugar.

Intenta no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, pero cuando sube al coche se encuentra incapaz de encenderlo y manejar.

No sabe cómo pero cuando vuelve a ser consciente de su entorno se encuentra en su cuarto en el bunker.

El silencio del lugar lo vuelve loco.

-¿Por qué? -la pregunta sale como un susurro, pero resuena en todo el lugar.

Lágrimas llenan sus ojos sin salir del todo.

No importa que haga siente que siempre termina en el mismo caos.

Empeorando todo.

-¿Por qué me enviaste de regreso? -Esta vez grita dejándose caer en el suelo.

En el momento en que sus rodillas tocan el suelo siente que todo se rompe como un cristal y esta vez no habla.

No reclama.

Tal vez este es un castigo, tal vez arruinó todo tantas veces que debía pagar viendo cómo volvía a desmoronarse la vida de sus amigos.

Incapaz de hacer algo, siendo un simple espectador que no sabe qué es eso, un espectador.

Quiere seguir gritando, quiere golpear algo, pero ¿qué sentido tiene eso?

¿Por qué siempre esta tan perdido?

Las siguientes horas las pasa en la misma posición y apenas y nota cuando se acuesta en la cama intentando dormir para dejar de sentir.

Fue una mala idea.

Las pesadillas no le dejaron descansar ni una hora.

Los meses siguientes pasan con gran lentitud, pero tan borrosos a la vez.

El dolor estaba en todas partes no importa a dónde volteara, no importa en que pensara.

Extrañaba a Dean y sus bromas tontas y el entusiasmo de Sam. Carajo, incluso extrañaba los momentos difíciles, porque al menos ahí sabía qué estaban ahí. Qué lo recordaban y lo consideraban familia pese a todos sus errores o el enojo del momento, porque eso se pasaría.

Siempre lo perdonaban.

Y él siempre volvía a ellos.

El silencio inunda sus oídos al punto de hacerle sentir ahogado.

Tiene que terminar con este caos.


	25. Noticias Lejanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean en la casa de Bobby.

(25)

Diciembre, 1999.

Año y medio después.

Vuelve a ser navidad. El año antepasado su padre estaba ocupado con un caso que terminó hasta después de año nuevo y el pasado Bobby y John se habían metido en una disputa por varios meses, pero ahora John volvía a dejarlos con Bobby.

Era un alivio para ambos jóvenes. Hace mucho que no tenían un lugar en el que quedarse demasiado tiempo y las peleas entre Sam y John comenzaban a ser más seguidas y más rudas.

Joder, es 1999. Sam ya tiene 16 años, en unos meses va a cumplir 17 y aunque no lo admita la idea lo aterra.

Ese niño crece tan rápido que Dean esta seguro que en algún momento volteará y ya será todo un adulto.

Cuando esa idea cruza por su mente algo le susurra "pero él ya no estará a tu lado" su corazón se aprieta por unos segundos que parecen eternos "será un abogado y nunca más volverá a la vida de la cacería, dejará a John y también te dejará a ti".

Aleja todos esos pensamientos con un simple "y él va a ser feliz" cerrando el tema y entrando a la casa de Bobby donde se le escucha ladrando más que hablando.

-¿Cómo carajo hizo eso? -Se escucha la mitad de la conversación evitándoles entender el tema- Ese idiota, no se ha parado aquí ni una vez en dos años. Todo el mundo lo ha visto menos yo, ¡claro qué me voy a enojar, Rufus! Ni siquiera contesta mis llamadas. Solo sé que está vivo por que Ellen lo vió la vez del alfa Skinwalker y ahora por ti -la voz baja por unos segundos evitando a los Winchesters escuchar el resto y cuando entran ven a Bobby colgar con una mano cubriendo su rostro en obvia ira.

El hombre levanta la cabeza encontrándose a sus niños que ya no son tan niños.

-Chicos -ni siquiera intenta ocultar su frustración, pero si se levanta y los abraza, primero a Sam que es el que está más cerca y luego a Dean.

-¿Todo bien, Bobby? -Sam pregunta y Dean lo respalda con una mirada preocupada.

-No es nada, ahora que ustedes llegaron no hay que hablar de eso -pero mientras habla Sam se acerca a dónde estaba sentado y toma la libreta que se encuentra junto al teléfono.

-¿A qué te refieres con "Alfa"? -Sam levanta la mirada para encontrar a un Bobby ligeramente enojado por revisar sus notas.

El mayor toma la cerveza a medio beber de la esquina del escritorio dandole buen trago antes de hablar.

-Cada criatura supernatural tiene un alfa, el primero de todos -Bobby se queda pensando unos segundos- Yo sabía que eran muy difíciles de matar, probablemente se necesitaría una o dos docenas de los mejores cazadores para atraparlo.

-Pero... -Sam comienza a leer sin esperar a que Bobby conteste y abre los ojos- ¿Castiel? ¿...Como Cas?

-¿El rarito? -Sam esta sorprendido de que Dean lo recuerde, él apenas y lo hace porque ha recibido un dibujo por parte de Castiel cada que es su cumpleaños.

Bobby suelta un gruñido.

-El idiota fue solo, sin ningún respaldo -Bobby se ríe- Lo peor es que mató al alfa y a varias docenas de vampiros.

-Espera, ¿Vampiros? -Dean piensa que si estuviera tomando alguna bebida no sería raro que se hubiera ahogado.

-¿Son reales? -Sam está igual o más asombrado que Dean.

-Claro que son reales. Hace años que están ocultos, pero ahora sin su alfa dudo que vuelvan a ser un gran impacto -Bobby suspira decidiendo cambiar de tema por el resto de la estadía de sus chicos.

Castiel decidió cortar comunicación con él y Bobby acepta su decisión. Al parecer el muchacho está metido en algo peligroso y si alguna vez vuelve a pedir su ayuda él estará con las puertas abiertas dispuesto a ayudar con lo que pueda.

El alfa de los hombres lobos muere tres semanas después.


	26. Entre Cadáveres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cazando un shapeshifter los Winchesters se encuentran con Castiel.

(26)

Abril, 2000.

Cuatro meses después.

Sam y John no han parado de pelear desde hace un par de horas y Dean está seguro de que pudieron haber encontrado al shapeshifter que estaban cazando hace tiempo, pero se queda callado.

Sigue sin sentir correcto darle la contraria a su padre, pero sí las cosas suben de nivel sabe que interferirá.

Ambos se callan y Dean reafirma su agarre en su pistola al escuchar un golpe contra algo que suena metálico seguido de un quejido.

Rápido y en silencio, sin atraer atención, listos para interferir si alguien necesita ayuda dan vuelta en la esquina encontrándose con tres sombras peleando y una en el suelo muerta.

El de menor tamaño no tiene problema en esquivar los ataques de sus contrarios y en un pestañeo patea a uno en la cabeza obligándolo a retroceder en un tambaleo y derribando al más grande en un movimiento limpio y preciso para después dispararle.

El que golpeó se levanta listo para envestir y pese a que tiene la pistola lista decide sacar un pequeño machete con el cual se ayuda para aprisionarlo contra la pared paralizándolo en segundos.

-¿Dónde está? -La voz que habla parece casi un gruñido, Dean está casi seguro de que si no hubiera distinguido al dueño de esta hubiera creído que era un hombre lobo por lo inhumano que sonó.

-No traicionaré a mi padre -es lo único que dice antes de que su cuello termine atravesado por el arma del contrario.

Escucha un suspiro entre irritado y cansado y ve cómo el ganador deja caer el cuerpo y limpia su pequeño machete.

-Winchesters -saluda- Disculpen, pero esta es mi cacería y -señala a los cadáveres con su arma- no necesitan intervenir.

-¿De dónde conoces el nombre? -John no baja su pistola en ningún momento.

El joven se acerca ajeno al arma que le disparará sin dudarlo si hace un movimiento brusco. Sale de las sombras por lo que se puede apreciar su suéter de grandes rayas color pastel manchado de sangre ocultando gran parte de los colores originales.

-Dean, Sam -les saluda y Dean nota que algo está mal, no es la sangre lo que está fuera de lugar, es más su voz, más apagada, más formal y Dean sabe que con más sentimientos ahogados. Sus ojos también se sientes menos vivos pese a seguir brillando con el mismo azul del de la ultima vez que lo vio.

-Papá, esté es Castiel -Sam es el que habla, él en cambio tiene el arma abajo y la postura visiblemente más relajada a la de su padre- Lo conocimos con Bobby hace algunos años.

John aún sin bajar del todo la guardia deja de apuntarle al de ojos azules y cambia su pistola a su otra mano para darle a Castiel un rápido e incomodo saludo de manos.

-John Winchester -Se presenta, el saludo es igual de frío que con cualquier otro cazador, pero menos formal, como si no considerara a Castiel un cazador pese a haberlo visto pelear justo ahora. Actitud rara en John, pues este evalúa al resto de cazadores respecto a como se desenvuelven en las peleas.

-Castiel -John levanta una ceja al escuchar el nombre.

-¿No tienes apellido, niño? -Sam nota cómo su mandíbula se aprieta ligeramente, pero el resto de su rostro se mantiene igual.

-Sí -John espera a que el otro conteste, pero al ver que no piensa decir nada retrocede unos pasos.

-Fue un placer -hace una mueca que pudo haber sido una sonrisa- Me temo que nos retiraremos ya que no tenemos nada qué hacer.

Cas da un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y comienza a caminar en la misma dirección de la que venían los Winchester.

-¿Te estacionaste cerca? ¿No vi tu coche? -Dean camina a su lado dado que van al mismo sentido y no ve razón alguna para no caminar junto a él.

-No lo traje -Cas no se ve igual de nervioso que la última vez que lo vio, ahora parece más... no sabría describirlo en palabras, pero sabe que algo se siente mal.

Dean sigue caminando incluso cuando el Impala queda varios metros atrás y mueve la mano diciendo un "no tardo" cuando escucha a su padre llamarle, la advertencia creciendo en su voz.

Aún así no pasa mucho tiempo para que Cas se detenga frente a una vieja motocicleta.

Dean abre los ojos asombrado.

-Es linda -Dean silva en afirmación- Muy muy linda, no sé mucho de motos como se de coches, pero esta sin duda es linda.

-Es rápida -Cas asiente pero no dice nada más.

Dean siente que no debe dejarlo ir, le es tan natural y cómodo estar junto al de ojos azules, tal vez porque los últimos días lo único que le ha rodeado han sido gritos y peleas sin sentido, pero no sabe cómo pedirle que se quede un rato más para charlar.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte aquí? Ya es muy noche y debes estar cansado ¿no? -Sam, al que Dean no había notado, es el que al final opta por hablar. El ángel abre la boca para contestar, pero Sam no le deja continuar- Podemos juntarnos en la mañana para desayunar.

Dean escucha un ruido burlón, sarcástico y frustrado salir de la boca de John. No voltea a ver sus expresiones pero sabe que acaba de rodar los ojos.

-Pensaba... -Cas vacila por un segundo- Pensaba seguir el rastro que me dieran, pero los Shifters no quisieron hablar... creo que me quedaré un día intentando ver a dónde ir sin esa ayuda extra.

-¿Qué cazas? -John pregunta a unos pasos de distancia y con una brusquedad similar a la que tenía cuando una cacería iba mal.

Dean nota que Castiel no quiere responder y una parte de él le dice que está ocultando parte de la verdad cuando habla segundos después.

-Un Shapeshifter en especifico -Cas se sube a la moto. Dean ve cómo Sam mueve los labios y el peli-negro asiente, voltea a ver al mayor de los hermanos por unos segundos y sale del lugar tras colocarse su casco negro el cual colgaba de una de las manijas.

.

Encuentra la moto estacionada al fondo del estacionamiento vacío del hotel y no sabe si quiere golpear o agradecerle a Sam, pero su padre no está feliz juzgando por el sonido ahogado que suelta su padre.

Dean suspira, ojalá esto no empiece una nueva pelea. Es temprano para una cacería, pero no para un adulto y un adolescente gritando por cualquier cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La moto es una Harley Davidson Knucklehead negra=
> 
> La escribí en la historia porque yo no sé de coches, pero si se de motos y tenía que ponerla. Además de que ¿Qué clase de bunker sería el de los Men of Letters si no tiene buenas motocicletas?


	27. Interludio de Humo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sale a fumar.

(27)

Dean cierra la puerta con un suspiro, el frio de la madrugada le acaricia y su postura se relaja. Había tenido una pesadilla, de nuevo, no es que le importara mucho, nunca las recordaba y no afectaban de una manera seria sus ya de por si escasas horas de sueño.

Se recarga en la parte trasera del Impala y saca un cigarrillo de un bolso de su pantalón.

No fuma, no le gusta fumar, pero esto es lo único que ha logrado calmarlo en los últimos meses.

Si Sammy o su padre se enteran sabe que lo matarán, pero cada vez le toman menos atención entre sus peleas por lo que no se preocupa.

-Fumar dañará tus pulmones, Dean -escucha la voz grave por detrás antes de que el otro joven, ahora más bajo que él por pocos centímetros, se recargue en el Impala a su lado volteando a ver el estacionamiento casi vacío.

-Soportar tanta mierda sin un cigarro es lo que me va a hacer daño -Dean mueve el cigarrillo a su boca y a medio camino de bajarlo Castiel lo toma.

Le da una pequeña calada antes de tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con su tenis.

-Oye -Dean se queja, pero no cambia su posición, no intenta comenzar una pelea por eso, ya ha tenido mucho de eso.

Cas le sonríe y soltado el humo comienza a alejarse.

-Apagas el cigarro ¿y ahora piensas dejarme aquí? -la pregunta sale con un dolor fingido, pero Castiel se detiene un segundo y habla.

-¿Quieres venir? -Saca las llaves girándolas en su mano y se recarga ligeramente en su motocicleta.

-¿A dónde? -la pregunta sale más rápido de lo que quiere, pero se recompone al instante.

Cas lo piensa unos segundos.

-No estamos lejos de la costa -Dean lo piensa por un segundo, en serio estaba loco por pensar en ir al mar en medio de la noche, pero al final suelta un "qué demonios" y se acerca a dónde está el otro junto a la moto.

Castiel le entrega el casco al contrario y se sube moviendo la moto para que no le sea difícil retroceder de dónde está estacionado teniendo a Dean detrás.

Cuando Dean sube, ya con el casco puesto, y no encuentra nada de que agarrarse más que de la cintura de Cas niega con la cabeza susurrando un "he de estar volviéndome loco" para después sujetarlo sin abrazarlo del todo.

Cas acelera y Dean siente como se relaja con cada segundo, el aire acariciándole el cuerpo, el cielo lleno de estrellas y con una luna casi del todo llena y completamente brillante evita que se queden en una oscuridad clásica de esa hora.


	28. Fresco Amanecer

(28)

En pocos minutos salen de la pequeña ciudad en dirección al suroeste. Estacionan la motocicleta frente a un pequeño café cerrado cuando llegan a su destino.

-Nos hubiéramos hospedado aquí -Dean comenta en tono de bromista al ver una alberca en la parte trasera del hotel de frente.

Caminan uno al lado del otro, el rubio un poco vacilante al principio, sin saber que hacer.

En varios minutos llegan a la costa y Dean sigue sorprendido de que no estén rodeados de nada más que penumbra. Nunca había visto un cielo tan estrellado.

Ve cómo Cas se quita los tenis y unas calcetas con un dibujo de abeja en el centro y continua caminando descalzo entre la arena y las piedritas.

-¿No te da frío? -niega y como respuesta Dean frunce el ceño.

.

Han caminado por la costa durante un buen rato en las que el tiempo se les desliza y Dean está seguro de que no notarían que han pasado varias horas de no ser por los cambios de tonos del cielo.

Anécdotas de cacerías, bromas, pasatiempos, las cosas que aman, hablan de todo un poco y ambos sienten que apenas y han rozado la superficie.

-...Esa noche sin duda me la jugué al intentar ese movimiento... -los ojos azules no dejan de verle ni un segundo y él no ha podido dejar de sonreír.

¿Qué carajo ha hecho Castiel con él? Se siente como una persona diferente.

Sigue sintiéndose él, pero una que otra cosa son... extrañamente familiares, no las conocía pero... no le extrañan del todo.

Lo deja de lado pues no es una sensación molesta, se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido en varios meses incluso cuando solo ha dormido poco más de dos horas.

Castiel ríe suave por algo que dice y no nota que se le queda viendo unos segundos sin decir nada, perdiendo el hilo de la historia.

.

Es un poco antes de que comience el amanecer, mientras ambos están sentados recargados en una gran roca cuando Dean se atreve a preguntarle aquello que cruza por su cabeza varias veces desde que lo vió en el callejón matando a esos Shifters.

-¿Cómo has estado? -Cas voltea a verlo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y rozando sus rodillas que están cerca de su cara al estar sentado con las piernas recogidas- Me refiero a... te veías decaído cuando nos encontramos y... -Dean se calla sin saber cómo continuar.

Cas coloca una mano en su brazo y da una sonrisa cansada.

-Estoy bien, Dean. Gracias -Dean le da una mirada que le da a entender a Cas que no le cree y este suspira- No es nada, solo... -Caminan por otros minutos, Castiel quiere hablar, quiere contarle todo, pero... Dean no sabe en todo lo que está involucrado y no quiere ponerlo en peligro, o hacer que este termine odiándole por no ser humano, así que se resigna por decir solo lo que puede, solo lo importante, traga todo el tiempo silencioso en el que ha vivido en una época a la que no pertenece y vuelva a hablar- Estos últimos años... han sido difíciles, nueva rutina, problemas. Además de que... no es fácil cuando estás involucrado con lo supernatural, viene con sus cargas, unas más pesadas que otras... a veces solo desearía volver a cuando, cuando todo... cuando estaba...

No va a volver a hablar, por lo que Dean voltea a verle para asentir, sabe a lo que se refiere, puede que no sea lo mismo, pero él también desea un tiempo en el que la tensión de su padre y su hermano eran menores, se ven a los ojos por unos segundos que tal vez fueron minutos, algo le dice que esos ojos han visto mucho, tal vez demasiado. Castiel no dice nada y le vuelve a dar una sonrisa pero ahora un poco más real, la nostalgia palpable.

.

El sol comienza a salir detrás de ellos.

-Voy a entrar al agua -Castiel informa.

-...¿Qué? -la incredulidad sale en un tono soñoliento, pero ve a Cas quitarse su chamarra para después pasar su playera azul clara por su cabeza e intenta detenerlo- ¡Te vas a enfermar si te metes al mar! -el contrario lo ignora y se quita su pantalón de mezclilla doblando y colocando todo donde estaba sentado momentos antes.

-Voy a estar bien, Dean. No te preocupes -le sonríe y se aleja en dirección a la orilla del mar con solo sus boxers negros puestos.

Dean levanta la cabeza y coloca sus manos sobre su cabello en frustración, suelta un "joder", al final se rinde y quitándose las botas y las calcetas, lo que le provoca un escalofrío, se acerca a dónde está Castiel.

-¿Cómo carajo no tienes frío? Solo me quité las botas y siento que estoy sobre un puto hielo -Dean se cruza de brazos y escucha la risa de Castiel de lejos.

No dice nada y voltea a verlo, retirando hacia atrás los pocos mechones de cabello que caen en su rostro con un movimiento de su mano.

Una parte de Dean le anima a que se meta también y después de un segundo termina de quitarse el resto de la ropa dejándola en la arena sin preocuparse por doblarla como ha hecho Cas momentos antes.

-Hijo de perra -el susurro sale junto a un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo y se mete al mar helado- ¿Cómo putas estás ahí cómo si estuviéramos en plena tarde soleada? -Dean se queja y se acerca a donde Cas sintiendo como el agua está un poco más caliente conforme se acerca al de menor tamaño.

Dean se acerca tanto que siente que el espacio entre ellos es casi nulo, pero el frío no lo deja alejarse.

Cas toma sus hombros y comienza a alejarlo más de la orilla, sus cuerpos quedando bajo el agua cada vez más.

Dean se agarra de los lados del contrario en un intento por mantener un equilibrio para que ambos no caigan.

-No esta tan mal, ¿cierto? -Dean niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

-Eres un idiota -Dean ríe al decirlo. Cas no responde y continua nadando.

Cuando hay varios centímetros de distancia entre sus pies y la arena se detienen. Mueven las piernas para mantenerse a flote intentando no estorbarse los lentos pataleos que los mantienen a flote. Cas voltea a ver el amanecer que sale detrás de las pocas casas que hay.

Los colores son de un suave rosa tocando al rojo vino y Dean no puede evitar gritar en un tono similar a la victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco muy tarde... ya incluso es otro día, pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo, luego mi mamá tuvo que usar la compu y hasta ahora termine de escribir, pero sin duda estoy feliz con como quedó (creanme, lo que tenía en la mañana era un desastre inconcluso comparado a esto).


	29. Desayuno Incomodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A John no le agrada Castiel... y Cas no sabe cómo sentirse respecto a John.

(29)

Dean y Cas pasan por el desayuno, sus ropas están medianamente húmedas tras habérselas colocado justo después de salir del mar.

La mujer que les toma la orden los mira cómo si los fuera a matar si le mojan el piso o cualquier mueble y ambos jóvenes evitan sentarse y se quedan parados en un lugar en el que no estorben.

Por suerte les entregan su orden con una inusual rapidez.

Suben a la moto y se dirigen de vuelta a donde están los otros Winchesters.

La velocidad a la que van hace que los seque el viento casi del todo.

Llegan media hora antes de que den las nueve de la mañana.

De la puerta del cuarto en la que se estaban quedando los Winchester sale Sam intentando esconder el alivio de su cara al ver a su hermano.

-Hola, Cas -coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos y le sonríe con expresiones similares a cuando se conocieron por primera vez en este tiempo y era muchos centímetros más pequeño. Cas le sonríe con dulzura asintiendo- Y... ¿A dónde fueron, chicos?

Cas y Dean intercambian miradas y Dean habla.

-Lo llevé a un bar -Cas rueda los ojos y Sam ríe al ver esto completamente seguro de que lo que dijo su hermano no es cierto.

Castiel pasa al lado de Dean tomando una de las bolsas que se encuentran en sus manos y saca un vaso el cual ofrece a Sam.

-Gracias, Cas -ahora es el turno de Dean de rodar los ojos al ver lo amables que son entre ellos.

-Vamos Sammy, deja de ser una princesa, Cas no muerde -Cas lo voltea a ver con una mirada entre seria y retadora obligándolo a reír nerviosamente- Bueno, tal vez si lo hace.

Castiel sonríe y Sam cree por un momento ver algo similar a... ¿adoración? ¿amor? No sabe exactamente qué fue, pero está seguro de que esa no fue una mirada de amigos.

Dean inconscientemente pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Cas.

-Sigues mojado -comenta Castiel sin parecer molesto al respecto y sin intentar quitar el brazo del más alto.

Dean le sonríe tontamente.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? -No se mueve de dónde está y dobla un poco su brazo libre para tomar el vaso del que Cas estaba tomando y llevarlo a su boca.

Cas solo saca una dona y le da una mordida, tomando el vaso cuando Dean se lo entrega decidiendo qué la dona se ve más deliciosa.

Sam niega y hace una mueca de vergüenza ajena al ver a su hermano comer de la forma menos educada posible por un ser humano.

Toma una de las bolsas que en un momento terminaron en manos de Cas y la acomoda sobre la parte trasera del Impala buscando por el desayuno que tiene que ser suyo.

-El de abajo -Cas señala y Sam le sonríe.

Dean se recarga en Cas cerrando sus ojos y dejando que el otro tome el resto de la dona.

-Deberías dormir un rato -le susurra Cas acercándose aun más al rubio.

-Estoy bien -pese a lo que dice Dean se queda así unos segundos.

Cas y Sam intercambian una mirada. Se quedan así por un rato. Sin decir nada ni hacer nada. Sam nunca ha visto a su hermano así, pero lo ve demasiado cómodo y está seguro de que si comenta algo esté se va a despegar del de ojos azules.

Castiel es el primero en escuchar a John moverse tras la puerta a punto de salir, pero Dean es el que abre los ojos y se separa cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse.

Sam cree estar soñando, es tan raro que su hermano se sonroje, pero el color desaparece en segundos y lo toma como su imaginación.

-Chicos -John saluda y Sam le extiende la bolsa con su desayuno, el mayor asiente agradeciendo.

.

Todos están en la mesa del cuarto comiendo en silencio, pero esta vez es diferente. John analiza a Castiel como si tuviera rayos X, mientras este tiene un rostro más serio al que tenía cuando estaba solo con los hermanos, apenas y toca su comida.

-Cas -Dean solo pronuncia su nombre, inseguro de que alguno de los dos lo vaya matar al interrumpir su pelea silenciosa, pero el ángel mueve su plato en dirección al rubio despegando sus ojos del Winchester mayor por unos segundos.

Dean sonríe nervioso y termina de mover el plato más cerca de él.

Sam esta seguro que su padre quiere hacer sus típicas preguntas para comprobar si es un cazador digno, pero algo lo detiene y no sabe que es.

-Bobby ha estado preocupado por ti -el menor de los hermanos por fin decide hablar.

Cas baja la mirada a su mano derecha medio cerrada, como si sostuviera algo.

-He estado... ocupado -Es casi un susurro su disculpa.

-Sí oí. Es bastante impresionante lo que dicen de ti -Sam se cruza de brazos y sonríe recargándose en la pequeña silla.

Cas entrecierra los ojos inseguro de a que se está refiriendo.

-Los cazadores hablan, Cas. No conocen tu nombre, pero siempre te mencionan como "el joven asesino de alfas" -Sam se explica y Castiel se queda en blanco por unos segundos.

John levanta una ceja sorprendido, al parecer no estaba enterado de esta información.

-No... no era mi intención atraer la atención hacia mí -Sus ojos azules se mueven cómo intentado ver en sus memorias quién ha sido el responsable de esparcir dicho dato.

Dean termina de comer y ve a Cas con preocupación. No había mencionado el tema cuando estaban en su paseo madrugador porque el de ojos azules no lo sacó a flote en ningún momento, pero ahora que su hermanito lo había hecho por él no pudo no abrir la boca.

-¿No es peligroso que hagas todo eso solo? -la preocupación es más evidente de lo que quizo e incluso siente como su padre rueda los ojos, pero no voltea a verlo.

-Tomo todas las precauciones posibles, a veces no es suficiente, pero... involucrar a alguien más en esto... -no voltea a ver a nadie mientras dice esto.

-Hay otros cazadores, Cas. Muchos capaces -Sam le dice aquella frase que se ha dicho cada vez que le pesa la idea de ir a la universidad.

-Bobby podría ayudarte -Dean comenta y Sam nota que la forma en que lo mira es diferente ahora que John está presente, más casual, lejana- O incluso nosotros. Sería genial cazar a un Alfa.

Cas se cruza de brazos.

-Lo pensaré -cuanto desea volver a pelear lado a lado con los Winchester, pero... la idea de que vuelvan a pasar por algo malo lo obliga a alejar ese escenario, no podría hacerles eso simplemente porque se siente tan solo y perdido todo el tiempo.

Sabe que algo va a pasar mal en algún momento, pero antes de eso va a evitar el Apocalipsis, va a evitar que sus amigos sufran tanto.

Él siempre estuvo a su lado no importa por todo lo que pasaran, nunca dejó de amarlos, pero la idea de que no tengan que cruzar por cielo, infierno y purgatorio viviendo las muertes de tantos amigos y familia... le obliga a intentar esto solo.


	30. Rastro Borroso

(30)

"Si los cazadores están hablando de él entonces los demonios deben estar enterados de más de lo que él quiere."

Ese pensamiento le obliga a alejarse de los Winchester lo más pronto y más lejos posible, tanto por el miedo a hacerles daño como por el hecho de que si se junta con ellos va a terminar siendo relacionado con el Apocalipsis.

Devuelve las llaves de su habitación y antes de que suba a la moto Sam le da un rápido abrazo.

-Cuídate -Dean aprieta su hombro y le sonríe. Cas asiente y sube a la moto colocándose su casco. Desaparece no sin antes mirarles nuevamente.

.

El último problema que tuvo fue hace menos de un año cuando un vampiro que trabajaba para unos demonios de Azazel intentó pasarse de listo colocando un rastreador en su coche el cual había explotado en algún momento durante la persecución en la que se había visto envuelto.

Ni siquiera intentó recuperarlo. Ya conocían el coche.

Así que ahora ocupaba la moto que había encontrado en el bunker. El resto de coches no le convencieron del todo además de que no eran igual de rápidos.

No se había metido con los sellos del infierno porque tanto el cielo como el infierno los estaban vigilando.

Pero sí había encontrado una forma de limpiar por completo la sangre de los niños que habían sido infectados por Azazel de tal forma que este no lo notaría.

Lo intentó en varios niños y los observó durante el tiempo suficiente para saber qué sería seguro para Sam. Había sido un poco difícil acercarse con John ahí, aún así encontró el momento perfecto para realizar todo el hechizo de manera adecuada.

También se dedico a esconder en otros lugares y con más protecciones ciertos objetos como las tablas de los demonios y los ángeles, ingredientes únicos para rituales peligrosos junto a varias cosas más.

Aún así no se había atrevido a hacer movimientos más peligrosos o obvios, quería facilitarles las cosas a los Winchester por si llegaba a fallar, después de todo era conocido por todas sus derrotas.

.

Cas llega al bunker, perdió el rastro que tenía del Alfa Shapeshifter así que necesita ver como continuar.

Muy pocas veces está en el bunker. El silencio le abruma. Su solución para apaciguar el silencio es hacer cosas que no hace fuera por mantener secreta su naturaleza angelical.

Volar de un lado a otro es un claro ejemplo.

No importa que el libro o el ingrediente que necesita esté a unos cuantos pasos, él simplemente extiende sus alas y se impulsa con ellas.

Sus pies rosan el suelo en todo momento y siente como si estuviera patinando. Aunque no piensa en está comparación, todavía se siente demasiado culpable por lo que pasó con sus amigas... ¿todavía puede llamarlas así?.

Se distrae con su objetivo del momento.

No se había dejado sentir emociones durante mucho tiempo, pero esa caminata con Dean sin duda le ayudó a calmarse un poco.

No del todo, claro.

No ha bajado su guardia por completo desde el fuego, pero sus alas se sienten menos tensas cuando vuela del garage a su cuarto para darse una ducha.


	31. Silencio Entre Gritos

(31)

Mayo-Agosto, 2000.

Toda la semana siguiente a haber visto al joven de ojos azules no tiene pesadillas.

Pero en cambio nota sueños... raros. Hay un hombre en todos ellos.

Hay muchas personas borrosas, pero ese hombre está en cada uno de ellos y es más claro que el resto de los sueños.

Parece un Castiel mayor. Una, dos décadas más grande.

Y los lugares en los que ocurren sus sueños son tan bastos; un bosque sin colores, un pulcro cuarto elegante, una librería, un hermoso parque, una oficina.

Tal vez es psíquico. La idea cruza cuando parece que lo que ve es el futuro.

Y al parecer va a ser muy buen amigo de Cas.

Pero no se siente del todo como si fuera el futuro. Una pequeña parte de él cree cómo si todo eso ya hubiera pasado.

Toma el cassette de Phil Collins de la parte de abajo del asiento del coche.

Olvidó devolverlo.

.

Su padre lo mira diferente desde que cruzaron caminos con Castiel.

Siempre ha sido distante con él, pero ahora se siente lejos de una manera diferente, es como cuando hace algo que lo decepciona pero con algo extra a lo que no le puede poner las manos encima.

Los gritos no ayudan.

.

Tira todos sus cigarrillos en un momento decisivo impulsado por el comentario de aquel joven que apenas y conoce pero con el que se siente más cómodo que con su propia familia.

Se siente mal tras pensar eso y a la vez el fantasma que estaba cazando con su padre lo golpea.

.

Sam empieza la pelea.

John empieza la pelea.

Dean no encuentra la diferencia, todas terminan igual.

-¡Joder, Sam! -la botella se estrella contra la delgada pared del motel y su padre sale dando un portazo probablemente en dirección a un bar.

.

Cada día lo único que ve a Sam hacer es estudiar y gritar con su padre.

Siente cómo gradualmente comienza a tomar más y más.

.

-¡¿Qué carajo, papá?! ¡Estoy en mitad de finales! ¡No pienso irme hasta acabarlos!

Sammy frunce más seguido el ceño.

Y cada intento de conversar termina en gritos y quejas.

.

Es cuando siente que está a punto de implosionar cuando llegan las malditas vacaciones.

Los gritos siguen, claro que sí.

Pero todo se siente ligeramente menos quebradizo.

-¿Vas a salir? -Pregunta Sam cuando ve que Dean está a punto de salir poco más de media ahora después de que su padre salió.

Dean sonríe en un intento de parecer burlón pese a que le molesta un poco que su hermano no haya notado que ha estado saliendo al cine cada jueves.

-Sí, tenía planeado sentarme dos horas en una sala oscura rodeada de gente, casi todos prestando atención a unos tipos haciendo idioteces.

Sam parece como si quisiera unir sus cejas pero después habla dubitativo.

-¿Cine?

-Cine -Se recarga en la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas ver?

-Mmm... Creo que todavía hay funciones de la última que sacó Jackie Chan -Dean está casi completamente seguro de que todavía no la han quitado.

Sam asiente y cerrando su libro de Stephen King se levanta de la cama de un salto y toma su chamarra.

Joder, su hermanito ya es unos centímetros más alto que él.

Asiente, cualquier otra cosa puede destruir esto.

Abre la puerta y la cierra cuando ambos están del otro lado.

La música está a todo volumen, pero ambos están bien con eso.

Este es un buen ruido.

La música y la sonrisa de Sam ahogan esa voz en Dean que le repite que el año siguiente vas a estar completamente solo.

Bueno, entonces debe de aprovechar esto lo más que pueda.


	32. Rutina Olvidada

(32)

Junio, 2000. 

Cuando el joven llega a la casa de Bobby ninguno tiene que decir palabra alguna.

Simplemente vuelven a caer en esa cómoda rutina olvidada.

Bobby esta preocupado, pero sabe que es difícil apresurar las cosas con el joven.

Así que espera.

Él investiga algo para un cazador y hace otras cosas mientras Cas recorre su casa como en busca de algo.

En un momento ve al joven tomar asiento en el largo sillón, agarrar uno de los libros que encontró entre tantas cosas y acomodarse para comenzar a leer.

Lo observa unos segundos, pero uno de sus tantos teléfonos suena.

.

-No, no. Idiota. -Bobby conversa con uno del que podría ser de los peores cazadores. Lo único por lo que lo soporta es porque a veces a sido de gran ayuda y le ha salvado la vida a Rufus varias veces- Tienes que... -la platica sigue, y sabe que la información que está compartiendo es correcta, pero su vista no deja de ver a un joven cazador haciendo café... intentando hacer café.

Corta la llamada tras unos insultos más y se acerca al de cabello negro.

-¿Puedes cocinar una de las mejores comidas que he tenido en años pero no puedes hacer café? -Bobby casi ríe tras mencionar este hecho.

-Se hacer café -dice a la defensiva mientras frunce el ceño- Solo no sé cómo hacerlo aquí.

Bobby niega con la cabeza y se acerca más tomando el lugar del contrario cuando este retrocede unos cuantos pasos.

Puede hacer esto. Puede distraer al joven de lo que sea que este pasando en su cabeza y en su vida por un rato.

.

Cuando todo está tranquilo por varios minutos es cuando Bobby lo nota.

Su ropa es diferente. Sí, lo había visto, pero no lo había notado. No le había prestado suficiente atención.

Porque los meses que convivió con el de manera regular hace ya unos años nunca había cambiado de ese raro suéter naranja.

Nunca, ni una sola vez.

Aún así, el estilo no parece haber variado demasiado.

Un suéter amarillo, un pantalón azul claro de algodón holgado a diferencia del de mezclilla en el que lo había conocido.

No deja de sorprenderle lo maduro y perdido que se ve pese a lo joven que parece.

El silencio permanece hasta la tarde cuando Bobby por fin puede darse un descanso para comer y la charla evoluciona de vacilante a fácil y abierta.

Bobby nunca le pregunta donde estuvo, de todas maneras ya sabe varias cosas y Cas le cuenta solamente todo aquello que quiere compartirle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo más corto porque quería que fuera a otra parte, pero no se sentía... bien(?) para los personajes. No logre que hicieran lo que yo quería con sus personalidades y la forma en la que responderían, así que... creo que puedo trabajar con esto.
> 
> No me estoy quejando, prefiero un capítulo en el que las reacciones sean lo más genuinas y reales posibles (al menos es lo que yo creo) a que simplemente hagan lo que yo quiero porque yo lo quiero.
> 
> De todas formas. Mañana tengo examen de Inglés, tengo un proyecto de física y un trabajo también de inglés... para puntos extra, pero los necesito porque el mes pasado no obtuve la calificación esperada y quiero salir pronto de vacaciones.
> 
> En resumen: Es muy probable que no sepan de mí hasta el fin de semana.


	33. Rayo Escarlata

(33)

Octubre, 2000. 

Castiel sube a la motocicleta saliendo del bunker, pero justo afuera se encuentra con que no está del todo solo.

-Hola, pastelito -Rowena saluda mientras algunos de sus rizos se mueven por su cara debido al viento.

-¿Rowena? -Pierde el equilibrio por un segundo y casi cae de la moto pero se recompone.

Baja la palanca para detenerla y cuando está en el suelo saca su espada.

-¡Oh! No. No, Cassie. Baja eso -la pelirroja levanta las manos con las palmas abiertas y retrocede unos pasos.

Castiel no hace el intento por bajar la espada, pero tampoco se mueve de su lugar y Rowena suspira.

-¿Fue... Acaso todo fue una ilusión? -la voz de Castiel suena tan baja y temblorosa que Rowena apenas y lo entiende, pero cuando lo hace su rostro se suaviza. 

-No, cariño. No fue una ilusión -se acerca pese a que todavía tiene el arma cerca. El ángel la baja segundos después- Vamos, te cuento todo adentro. Es más seguro.

Castiel asiente y entra junto a la pelirroja guardando de nuevo la moto.

.

Ambos están sentados en las sillas de la biblioteca. Castiel tiene una mano bajo la barbilla escuchando a Rowena.

-Cuando el tiempo retrocedió tuve un microsegundo para entender lo que pasaba e intentar retroceder también -Castiel frunce el ceño- Con lo que me diste a entender cuando Chuck te trajo de vuelta lo que hizo en realidad fue traer de vuelta el pasado. No todos recuerdan el futuro, claro. Yo recuerdo todo porque tengo protecciones en mi cuerpo para muchas cosas -señala los tatuajes en su cuerpo- olvidar cosas es una de ellas.

Castiel mueve la cabeza confuso.

-Entonces... ¿Chuck trajo el pasado al futuro? ¿Cómo eso no es un problema? Y ¿por qué apareces aquí hasta ahora? He vivido aquí por cuatro años.

Rowena cierra los ojos sonriendo y llevando una mano a su mejilla.

-Estoy protegida, eso no significa que sea instantáneo, toman tiempo y energía los hechizos. Apenas empecé a recordar cosas hace dos años y cuando intentaba que los recuerdos fueran más nítidos más tiempo dormía en un intento por mantener algo de mi energía -extiende las manos acomodando su ropa que no tiene ni una arruga -Pero ahora que vuelvo a estar con todas mis memorias me temo que acelere la duración de esta realidad. En cualquier momento se puede destruir y necesitamos El Libro de los Muertos para evitarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de Chuck? -Castiel luce confundido- ¿Él no puede ayudar?

-Es más fácil para él, claro -asiente- Pero intenté contactarlo varias veces desde hace unas semanas y no he recibido más que silencio de su parte. Lo buscaría, pero cualquier objeto que tenía de él se quedó en el futuro.

-Puede -Castiel entrecierra los ojos antes de continuar- Puede que sepa dónde encontrarlo.

-Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo antes de ir por el libro -Rowena coloca su mano en el hombro de Castiel y ambos sonríen.

Y pese a que no es la primer persona que Cas desea tener a su lado está contento de poder hablar con alguien sobre ese futuro del que viene.


	34. Te Cuidaré, Hermano

(34)

Sam está confuso. Su hermano ha cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas.

O tal vez ya había cambiado hace tiempo y apenas lo comenzó a notar cuando vió a su hermano darle la contraría a su padre en una cacería.

Dean nunca le había dado la contraría de manera tan obvia, casi nunca lo hacía y cuando lo hacía siempre intentaba ser más sutil, como dando una sugerencia. Pero esta vez simplemente fue a por ello diciéndole que su plan iba a salir mal.

Tanto él como su padre necesitaron unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero John lo hizo callar, le dijo que dejara de ser tan idiota y que siguiera su plan. Dean le miró fijamente con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en claro enojo.

No volvió a decir nada, pero tampoco siguió el plan de su padre. Sam lo siguió, claro que lo siguió, tenía que asegurarse que no cometiera alguna estupidez, pero extrañamente todo salió bien. Cuando volvieron al motel John solo le miró por unos segundos antes de declarar que saldría.

Sam no comentó nada y segundos después Dean también salió con un "No te desveles tanto con tu tarea".

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar a dónde iba. Lo raro fue que la mañana siguiente no olía a sexo y ni siquiera parecía tener resaca.

Pero ahora ambos están en la biblioteca, Sam está estudiando para un examen y al parecer Dean está investigando algo para su padre. El como John le encargó a Dean investigar algo escapa de su conocimiento, John siempre se lo pide a Sam diciendo que es el más capaz.

Dean está concentrado pese a los ruidos que hace con la boca o cómo mueve las piernas bajo la mesa. Así que Sam se pierde por horas en sus libros y notas. No está tan preocupado cómo en los finales, pero sabe que puede que algunas cosas no las haya visto en la otra escuela, así que esa mañana tomó los libros de apoyo de la maestra y copias de los apuntes de varios compañeros quienes solo le miraron raro y le pidieron que devolviera todo antes de que las clases terminaran.

Del otro lado de la gran mesa Dean escribe varias cosas en una libreta mientras tiene varios libros abiertos durante varias horas para luego escribir algo en la pantalla verde de su teléfono dirigido a su padre y desaparecer tras los estantes para devolver todos esos grandes libros de registros.

Ya es tarde cuando su hermano mayor deja una taza de café cerca de él y se sienta enfrente con las piernas en la silla de al lado y la mirada pegada al techo.

Una hora después Dean suspira y levantándose se dirige a donde el menor dandole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Vamos, es tarde -Sam suspira y asiente. Ya terminó de revisar todo lo que vieron en esta escuela y repasó varias de las cosas que él no había visto. Ahora estaba cansado y necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño para recordar todo mañana.

Pasan por algo de comida y cuando llegan al motel Dean es el primero en tomar una ducha. Sam se acuesta un rato en una de las camas en espera de su hermano para comer/cenar.

Pero antes de que este salga del baño llega John. Rostro cerio y cansado.

-¿Ya acabaste con la cacería? -Sam está aterrado de que le diga que sí. Llevan unos días aquí y apenas van a comenzar los exámenes. La idea de volver a pelear para quedarse le cansa, pero está dispuesto a hacerlo, no piensa irse esta semana.

-No, hoy no hubo ningún nuevo intento de asesinato. Por suerte tengo a los cinco candidatos que me enviaste vigilados y medianamente protegidos. Con la información que me diste del "medico" brujo puede que no haya ningún nuevo asesinato hasta en un par de días, aún así voy a volver. Pero necesito que me ayuden. Viven muy cerca unos de otros. Así que nosotros tres vamos a ser suficientes -Sam está a punto de preguntar "¿cuales candidatos y cuál información?" pero Dean sale ya vestido y con el cabello ligeramente mojado.

-Genial -Sonríe, toma su comida y le lanza a su padre otra de las bolsas restantes- Nosotros dos seremos suficientes. Sammy ya ayudó mucho investigando y mañana tiene un examen.

John le vuelve a mirar cómo ha hecho desde hace semanas pero al final asiente.

Ambos salen dejando al menor para cenar solo y Sam se queda pensando.

Parece que Dean cada vez más deja de ser solo un soldado de papá.


	35. Dulce Y Truco

(35)

Rowena y Castiel bajan de uno de los coches que tomaron del bunker.

Están en Columbia, Misuri dónde Castiel vió por primera vez a Chuck cuando lo conoció como un profeta y no como su padre.

A primera vista la casa se ve más viva que la vez anterior. Habitada, limpia y con decoraciones de Halloween por todas partes.

Ninguno sabe qué esperar, de todas formas cierran sus respectivas puertas y caminan en dirección al porche de la casa.

Rowena toca el timbre al ver la vacilación del ángel y lo tenso que parece.

-¡VOY! -la voz es de una muchacha. La cual abre la puerta segundos después vistiendo una delgada blusa color cobalto opaco y un pantalón como sacado de un cuartel militar.

-¡Oh! Castiel ¿Rowena? -Una joven Amara abre la puerta confundida al ver a ambos. Pero después de unos segundos mueve la cabeza como pensando o tal vez negando y abre la puerta- Pasen. Mi hermano está adentro.

El primero en entrar es Castiel, Rowena justo detrás. La bruja nunca había visto el lugar, pero el ángel puede ver cómo todo está completamente cambiado.

No está del todo ordenado, pero al menos no hay botellas de cerveza, papeles ni restos de comida por todo el lugar.

Este, en cambio, es un desorden de ropa, manualidades, cajas con decoraciones, pues solo una parte del interior está decorado, y juguetes.

-Ami, ¿Quién era? ¿Has visto... -Chuck se queda cayado cuando entra al cuarto principal sosteniendo un gran tazón con una masa para galletas en ella- ¿Rowena? -Sin duda es la que más confusión le causa- ¿Castiel, está todo bien? -la preocupación al ver al de ojos azules es mayor. Deja el tazón en la barra detrás suyo y se acerca preocupado.

Rowena al ver que Castiel se encuentra incapaz de decir algo decide hablar por él.

-Sí, cuando regresaste el pasado no me tomaste en cuenta y ahora me temo que esta realidad es poco estable -Rowena explica moviendo las manos en el aire.

-Charles. Te dije que algo como esto iba a pasar por jugar con el tiempo -Amara parece igual de poderosa que cuando estaba en su forma adulta y Chuck parece un desastre similar a cuando era "el profeta" solo que menos borracho y solo.

-Oh, chicos, lo siento mucho. Me pondré a ello -Chuck despeina su barba y desaparece del lugar.

Amara se cruza de hombros.

-Tendrán que disculparlo. No importa cuántos eones hayan pasado mi hermano nunca dejará de estropear todo, creanme, no lo veía hace... demasiado, y no ha cambiado en muchas cosas -Les sonríe y se acerca a una caja recargándose y tomando varias decoraciones.

Castiel había visto de lejos a varios humanos hacer eso, darle forma a papeles de colores o colocar pequeños objetos característicos de la época.

Amara le voltea a ver y extiende un brazo en su dirección sosteniendo una pequeña calabaza con un rostro tallado.

-También debo disculparme por todo lo que te hice -Castiel asiente y se acerca tomando el objeto con el que parecen haber pactado una tregua silenciosa.

Rowena sonríe.

-Te vez mucho más tranquila que la ultima vez que te vi -Comenta en un tono amigable.

-Mi hermano me ha llevado a muchos lugares hermosos y me ha enseñado tantas cosas. Han sido unos años agradables -Ambas se miran unos segundos y por fin Rowena asiente. Está segura de que lo que le acaba de contar es cierto. Pues esta vez no hay oscuridad absoluta, es más una especie de balance, como si no hubiera dejado de ser ella, pero con un poco de su hermano en parte de su personalidad, como si ambos hubieran cambiado para bien con la frecuente presencia del otro.

.

Pasa alrededor de una hora para que Chuck vuelva. Ambos invitados se encuentran ayudando a la de cabello castaño a decorar.

Chuck sonríe y se aclara la garganta.

-Chicos, otra vez lo siento. No tenía idea -Castiel se levanta y Rowena solo levanta la mirada desde el sillón en el que se encuentra- Pero ya no tienen que preocuparse por nada. Está arreglado.

-Tranquilos, iré a revisar para asegurarme -Amara les sonríe e ignora la mirada que le lanza su hermano.

-Bueno, parece que es hora de que nos marchemos -Rowena deja en el sillón las cosas que tenía en su regazo y se levanta.

-Ah, esperen -Chuck toma una libreta y un lápiz, todavía hay varios de ellos en distintas partes de la casa, escribe algo de manera apresurada y lo levanta- Es mi número. Siempre tengo las oraciones y todo lo demás apagado porque me marean y nunca entiendo nada y... es horrible. Pero cualquier problema terriblemente grave creo que necesito saber -Le entrega la hoja a Castiel quién asiente y baja la mirada para examinar lo escrito.

-Los acompaño a la salida -Amara camina detrás de Rowena y se adelantan a la salida dejando a Castiel y a Chuck solos.

El dueño de la casa se mueve incomodo y Castiel mantiene la mirada en el papel.

El ángel está esperando algo, lo que sea, pero al parecer nada va a pasar, así que comienza a caminar a la salida.

-Hijo... -Chuck lo detiene y se arrepiente al instante. ¿Qué le va a decir? "¿Cómo has estado?" o tal vez "perdóname por todos los milenios de sufrimiento que te dejé pasar" o quizá una platica del... ¿clima? Suspira y descarta todo.

-Gracias, padre -Castiel lo dice en un susurro, pese a que ambos escuchan perfectamente. Por fin levanta la mirada y Chuck puede ver qué es cierto lo que dijo, pero también hay confusión y miedo en su rostro.

¿Por qué es tan difícil para él simplemente acercarse y abrazarlo? Decirle que todo irá bien.

-Cuídate, Castiel -sonríe. Es lo único que es capaz de hacer.

El ángel sale del lugar y Chuck se desploma en uno de los sillones.

.

-Deberías venir algún día, me agradaría conocerte. Tal vez incluso cambiar la imagen que tienes de mi -Amara recarga un hombro en el marco de la puerta y Rowena asiente tras pensárselo unos segundos -Ten -aparece un papel- Castiel tiene el de mi hermano, tú tienes el mío. 

Rowena lo toma y lo guarda en su bolsa.

-¿Listo, cariño? -la pelirroja toma el hombro del ángel que acaba de cruzar la puerta y le sonríe a la contraria mientras ambos caminan al coche.

-Castiel -Amara le sonríe- Es porque tú fuiste el primero, por eso se preocupa tanto por ti.

Él le mira sin comprender.

-Tú fuiste la primer alma que mi hermano creo. El primer humano.

Sus ojos azules se abren con sorpresa.

Y Amara entra a la casa cerrando la puerta de madera.

-Dame las llaves cariño -Rowena extiende una mano y Castiel se las entrega, las palabras de Amara resonando en su cabeza.

Todo el camino se la pasa callado y Rowena le mira de vez en cuando preocupada.


	36. Pequeño Ángel

(36)

"Gabriel llevaba horas intentando el truco que le había enseñado Lucifer. Las ilusiones eran tan fáciles para él, pero por alguna razón está se le complicaba. Y cuando por fin lo logró no pudo concentrarse y la ilusión le explotó en la cara.

"Una carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar y el arcángel limpió la masa solo de sus ojos en busca del origen de esa risa. No sonaba como su hermano mayor.

"Detrás de una nube había un ángel.

"Este ángel se ve más pequeño al resto y su boca se curva hacia arriba en una sonrisa, los ángeles no hacen eso.

"Cuando el menor deja de reír se da cuenta de que el otro lo está mirando y levanta una mano acercándola al rostro manchado.

"-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta tomando su mano y cargándolo con una de sus alas, la cual nota también está un poco manchada- Vamos, tienes que estar con los otros ángeles -justo cuando termina de decir eso el menor se escapa de su agarre y sale volando a otro lado.

"-Oye ¡Oye! No escapes -extiende sus alas y lo sigue. El pequeño es rápido.

"Extiende las manos, está a punto de agarrarlo. Pero cambia de dirección y baja volviendo a desaparecer.

"Otra risa se escucha antes de perderlo de vista.

"-¡Aghh! Este niño -despeina su cabello en frustración.

"Cuándo lo atrapa es cuando las risas del menor terminan.

"-No quiero ir con ellos. No quiero -Gabriel se detiene. Este es el ángel más extraño que haya visto.

"-Si me dices el porque no quieres te dejo ir -dice tras recibir una patada por parte del menor.

"El menor deja de pelear.

"-Dijeron que estoy descompuesto, roto. Me quieren volver a armar -Sus ojos están llenos de terror en ese momento. Tanto que Gabriel no puede evitar rodearlo con algunas de sus alas de manera protectora.

"-Ya, y ¿por qué dicen eso? -coloca una de sus manos sobre la pequeña cabeza.

"-Dicen que hago muchas preguntas -Hay más cosas por las que dicen que está roto, pero esa fue la última y la más frecuente. Pero esta vez parecían decirlo en serio.

"-Ya, bueno. Tampoco soy igual a ellos, así que si quieres puedes pasar tiempo conmigo -Probablemente se va a arrepentir de esto, pero Lucifer cada vez le presta menos atención y él se aburre estando solo.

"-Gracias, hermano -Se lanza a su cuello y le abraza. Raro, nunca le habían abrazado.

"Gabriel no sabe qué hacer así que imita al menor rodeándolo con su par de alas más grandes."

.

Se habían vuelto inseparables.

El arcángel Gabriel y su pequeño ángel Castiel.

Al resto seguía sin agradarle el de alas negras, pero estaba bajo el manto del arcángel, así que no podían acercársele.

Castiel suspira.

Extraña a su hermano y esa época en la que todo era más fácil.

Solo que no era del todo fácil o perfecta, él ahora sabe que no lo era.

Pero para él sí. Al menos cuando estaba lejos del resto de ángeles viendo a Gabriel haciendo bromas e ilusiones.

Saca una mano por la ventana del pequeño vehículo intentando repetir aquel truco con el que lo conoció.

Pequeños copos de nieve aparecen alrededor de sus dedos, pero ninguna figura se materializa.

Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo. Él siempre simplemente miraba.


	37. Amanecer Agonizante

(37)

En la tarde es cuando siente un golpe en su cerebro que de alguna manera se siente como el golpe final.

La última ola de recuerdos y emociones que sabe va a recibir, lo cual le sorprende porque apenas y a visto pequeñas y rápidas ideas del futuro. Esperaba que en cualquier momento todo cobraría sentido, pero ahora eso parece imposible con lo poco que tiene.

Sin embargo eso no le preocupa ahora, pues su propia voz sigue resonando en su cerebro y su corazón se siente casi tan roto como en ese futuro que acaba de ver.

Aún así logra simplemente tambalearse unos segundos para recuperar el valance.

El resto de la tarde siente la necesidad de romper con todo lo que se cruza y el tener que fingir estar como si nada lo está matando.

Las eternas horas pasan y por suerte no necesitan cazar nada hoy, no sabe cómo reaccionaría a eso en ese momento, pero no piensa en eso y al entrar al cuarto del motel se lanza a la cama apenas notando como su padre sale a la vida nocturna y su hermano entra al pequeño cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Intenta no pensar en el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo de sus sueños o en cómo su corazón se encoge, ni siquiera deja espacio a esa voz tan rota y grave que apenas y parece suya pero que de alguna forma sabe que realmente le pertenece.

La idea de evitar al de ojos azules para evitarse tal sufrimiento cruza por su mente. Pero ese mismo algo que le ha hecho hacer tantas cosas los últimos meses ahora desecha la idea como si fuera una gran locura.

Sus manos aprietan la almohada.

.

-NOOO!!!

El cuarto oscuro en silencio de repente se ve interrumpido por el grito que Dean intenta ahogar con sus manos al despertar de la pesadilla.

Se queda quieto uno segundos, seguro de que ha despertado a Sam y agradecido de que su padre no está presente en la habitación.

Cierra los ojos en un intento por tranquilizarse, pero los abre al instante cuando la última imagen de esa misma pesadilla que también tuvo en la tarde se mantiene ahí, demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

Ya se había acostumbrado a tener sueños del futuro, ninguno con información que le dijera qué estaba pasando, todos eran simples sentimientos, personas. Lograba ver poco de quienes eran, como si viera a través de una cascada. El único ligeramente más nítido era Cas.

Llevaba un tiempo soñando eso, no diariamente y no parecían ser de un futuro tan cercano, así que les restó importancia todos los meses pasados e incluso decidió que no era tan importante como para poder evitar contarlo a su padre.

Pero ahora... ahora mantiene la vista pegada en el techo que solo ve gracias a la poca luz de la calle que atraviesa las cortinas cerradas.

Esta vez fue mucho peor que en la tarde.

Por lo que solo se concentra en que su respiración regrese a la normalidad.

Inhala.

El frio de la madrugada le recorre el cuerpo, la cobija es muy delgada para esta época.

Exhala.

Su pulso comienza a normalizarse.

Inhala.

Sus ojos recorren las grietas del techo.

Exhala.

Coloca una mano en su rostro y tras un suspiro se levanta inseguro. Se separa de la cama y en automático camina en dirección al baño con sus calcetines silenciando sus pasos.

Le pesa el cuerpo, nunca lo había sentido tan tenso.

Extiende la mano y enciende la bombilla amarilla que le obliga a cerrar los ojos por varios segundos parpadeando en un intento por acostumbrarse a la luz que, pese a no ser tan brillante, le ayuda a entender que ya no está atrapado en sus sueños.

Cierra la puerta del baño, parándose frente al lavamanos y al espejo durante lo que pudieron ser minutos o horas.

No sabe si quiere una explicación a porque está sintiendo todo esto.

Mueve en círculos su cabeza y sus hombros en un intento por relajarlos para luego abrir la llave y mojar su rostro con el agua helada.

Otra vez le golpea la imagen.

Esta vez al no estar acostado, pero estando completamente solo su espalda choca con la pared de detrás y se deja caer resbalando en ella.

Castiel muerto.

Gran parte de los sueños del futuro que no son solo emociones Castiel está ahí.

Lleva tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo que ya hasta se ha acostumbrado a la presencia del de ojos azules como si fuera algo diario pese a que los sueños no lo son.

Así que cuando lo vió ahí... sin vida en el suelo. No solo el Dean del sueño se sintió perdido, también el de este tiempo sintió ese tirón en el corazón.

La imagen de Castiel fue tan nítida. Como si hubiera ocurrido solo hace unos segundos. Como si antes de despertar verdaderamente estuviera en el suelo con el cuerpo de Cas a sus pies.

Dean intenta evitarlo, pero tras unos segundos todas esas nuevas emociones le inundan los ojos.

No le gusta el futuro.

No le gusta que este sea su último vistazo al futuro.

¿Por qué le enseñan todo esto si no le enseñan también como evitarlo?

Tras un rato sentado en el frio suelo del baño se levanta y vuelve a acostarse en la cama. Más despierto que nunca.

Sabe que no va a poder volver a dormir, no esta vez.


	38. Aislado

(38)

Diciembre, 2000.

-Cariño, no deberías preocuparte -Rowena le entrega una taza de té al ángel- Ya hemos previsto todo lo que pudimos para cuando derrotemos al "principe" Azazel. Hemos cerrado demasiados lugares por los que pueden salir los demonios del infierno. -recarga una mano en la mesa de la cocina y le sonríe confortante- Todo va a salir bien. No tienen a Fergus al mando, pero aún así hay reglas.

Castiel toma el té diciendo nada más que un pequeño "gracias".

-Ahora. Amara me ha comentado que Chuck está preocupado por ti -se mueve un poco por la cocina, pero al final se sienta frente al de ojos azules el cual le mira confundido.

-¿Por qué está preocupado? ¿Ha pasado algo? -No baja del todo la taza.

-Bueno, creo que lo más importante es que ÉL ES TU padre -Rowena apunta, irritada de todo este drama familiar. Se inclina hacia el contrario recargando sus codos en la mesa- y Ami me comenta que no le has mandado mensaje en todos estos meses.

-Recuerdo que había mencionado que el teléfono solo era para situaciones graves -Castiel apunta, su voz mucho más baja que la de Rowena.

-Sí, pero debes mandarle al menos un mensaje para que... ¡yo que se! Es una formalidad -Rowena suspira. Ambos, padre e hijo, piensan demasiado antes de actuar.

Castiel suspira y coloca la taza en la mesa, sus manos todavía sosteniéndola.

-No quiero incomodarlo -Rowena no sabe cómo se ha controlado para no volverle a lanzar un hechizo.

-¿Al menos vas a venir a la cena? Y antes de que digas que no te invitaron: Sí lo hicieron, Chuck le dijo a Amara -se levanta y toma la taza de Castiel ya vacía- ¿Cuántas fiestas has pasado solo?

-No es un problema -Cas voltea a verle y se levanta volviendo a tomar su taza y alejándose en dirección a la tarja- Así que... tú sí celebras las fiestas -Castiel toma la esponja y un poco de jabón comenzando a lavar la taza tras darle una pequeña mirada a Rowena.

-¡Claro! No sé porque luces sorprendido -la pelirroja coloca una mano en su cadera y entrecierra sus ojos clavándolos en la espalda del ángel, este seca la taza y la coloca en uno de los estantes superiores de la derecha.

Abandonan el tema por el resto de la tarde y horas después Rowena aparece ligeramente más elegante que de costumbre.

-Todavía puedes venir -Ya sabe cómo va a responder, pero necesita comentarlo una vez más antes de irse. El de ojos azules solo la mira unos segundos, como disculpándose y Rowena suspira- Cuídate, Castiel. No hagas nada estúpido.

Castiel se queda leyendo en uno de los sillones. Su mente perdida en sus memorias.

Su cuerpo tiembla un segundo debido al frio. Toma una de las mantas que están sobre una silla y se cobija en ella.

Ignorando el hecho de que no debería de tener frio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... que bueno que ya tenía escrito este capítulo porque siento que acabo de entrar en un bloqueo tras ver el capítulo 15x18
> 
> No sé si mi inspiración vuelva por un rato... así que, tal vez termine de escribir el siguiente capítulo para publicarlo mañana o puede que simplemente me la pase viendo "La Escena" por centésima vez llorando y sufriendo entre mis cobijas.


	39. Advertencia

(39)

Los pasos resuenan por todo el bunker, eso es lo que hace a Castiel despertar y moverse en el sillón, un sonido asustado sale por su garganta.

Cierra el libro que se encuentra en su regazo colocándolo en la mesa para luego levantarse recorriendo todo el cuarto en busca del intruso porque conoce las pisadas de Rowena y estas son más gruesas. Su posición es defensiva pero no intenta sacar su espada y en cambio saca un cuchillo listo para escribir el signo que lo alejará. Puede sentir que la presencia es de un arcángel. No puede reconocer del todo su identidad, pero sabe que esto puede ponerse peligroso y no necesita que sepan que es un ángel.

-Voy a suponer que eres un ángel -la voz es calmada. Su perpetua nostalgia completamente oculta hacen a Castiel reconocerlo.

-¿Quién eres? -intenta mantenerse en un territorio seguro, ha hecho tantas cosas en estos años que no sabe que de todo hizo atraer la atención del cielo.

-Has estado curando gente, matando criaturas sobrenaturales, destrozando el infierno y cerrándolo. Todo realizado con tanto cuidado, me sorprendió. Me tomó un tiempo notarlo -los pasos se acercan más y más, en segundos el arcángel entra al cuarto, el cuerpo es un hombre, apariencia de alrededor de los cuarenta, un poco pálido y muy flaco, aun así se sostiene con confianza- ¿Por qué quieres evitar el Apocalipsis, Castiel?

Castiel retrocede, no habla en ningún momento.

-Sabes, cuando desapareciste... muchos creyeron... creímos que algún demonio te había secuestrado, probablemente querían ver si te sacaban información de nuestros movimientos. No nos preocupamos, habías estado con Naomi hace poco y lo único que recordabas era como pelear. Ninguna orden se te había sido dada.

Sus brazos sueltos a los lados no revelaban ningún arma.

-Pero cuando estos... pequeños milagros comenzaron, supe que habías caído por cuenta propia. Supe que habías recordado todo lo que tanto intentamos arreglar.

-Michael, yo... este Apocalipsis no es lo correcto -Castiel levanta las manos a la altura de su abdomen y abre las palmas sin soltar el cuchillo.

-¡Tú no eres lo correcto! -El grito siseante obliga a Castiel a encogerse. Y el otro suspira en un intento por recuperar su postura- Si no fuera por todo ese fanatismo de padre hacia los humanos... Lucifer seguiría... -Cierra los ojos y baja la mirada apretando la mandíbula.

Castiel no encuentra fuerzas para defenderse. ¿Qué debe decir? ¿Qué Lucifer ya estaba mal desde antes? Sabe que es cierto que si no fuera por los humanos todo hubiera sido diferente.

Pero... vale la pena pelear por ellos.

-Nuestro hermano y nuestro padre cometieron errores. Pero todavía pueden arreglarlos, podemos arreglarlos. No necesitamos un Apocalipsis y la destrucción de toda una especie que no es culpable, hay otras formas -Sus manos están apretadas a sus lados. Sabe qué va a ser difícil hacer a Michael cambiar de opinión, pero si puede cambiar el punto de vista del arcángel todo puede ser un poco más fácil.

-Retrocede en esto, Castiel. Es una advertencia, si sigo escuchando que intentas detener todo esto no me contendré -Comparten una ultima mirada antes de que el sonido de las alas desplegándose sean lo único restante del invasor.

Un segundo después Castiel despierta, la suave tela cobijando todo su cuerpo y su libro olvidado en una esquina de la mesa.

El resto del lugar está completamente vació y no hay nada que le diga si lo que acaba de ver ha sido real o solo un sueño.

Nunca había tenido sueños que no fueran recuerdos así que se levanta intentando encontrar algo que le diga qué esa visita fue real o no.

No encuentra nada, pero la idea de quedarse ahí por más tiempo le desagrada obligándole a ir al garage por su moto y salir del lugar armado y en busca de continuar con sus planes ahora con un poco más de prisa pero con el mismo cuidado de siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el último capítulo olvide que tenía tarea, así que mi fin de semana fue un poco ocupado.
> 
> Pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que los días siguientes mis profes se calmen un poco con las tareas y espero poder seguir publicando diariamente.


	40. Recuerdos entre Retratos y Tela

(40)

Enero, 2001.

Castiel entra a su habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa es lo único que el lugar le logra sacar.

Nunca había tenido tantas cosas en ese otro futuro. Su cuarto apenas era una simple formalidad.

"-Sam.. -Castiel lo sigue, sin saber lo que ocurre como de costumbre cuando a su joven amigo le entran raras ideas a la cabeza.

"El más alto contiene su emoción y no dice nada hasta que llegan a uno de los cuartos que están en el mismo corredor de donde está el cuarto de Dean.

"-Okay, primero que nada; fue idea de Dean y segundo; mi hermano esta vez tiene razón -Se acerca a una puerta y la abre moviendo los ojos y una mano para que Castiel entre.

"-¿Qué... -Sam enciende la luz y Castiel es capaz de apreciar mejor el lugar.

"-Se que... no duermes y no necesitas tantas cosas como los humanos, pero queríamos que tuvieras tu propio lugar. Es para que sepas que el bunker y nosotros somos tu familia -El joven rasca su cabello con una mano y se encoge de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

"El lugar está casi completamente vació excepto por dos objetos, ambos reposan en la pequeña mesita de noche.

"Castiel se acerca con pasos vacilantes. Lo primero que toma es el portarretratos con la foto de años atrás. Bobby, Ellen, Jo... su mirada se detiene más tiempo en ellos tres. Las sonrisas que madre e hija le dieron aquella vez en que se emborracho por primera vez.

"Después toma un cuchillo con signos grabados en todo el mango.

"-Ese es de Dean, lo encontramos cuando estábamos haciendo limpieza y le gustó. Nunca lo usa y pensó que quedaría bien contigo -la vergüenza de Sam esta vez va dirigida a su hermano y sus raros regalos. El silencio reina el tiempo suficiente para preocupar a Sam por lo que se acerca unos pasos a su amigo- ¿Cas?

"-Gracias -el susurro es seguro.

"-Te ayudaremos a decorarlo, Cas. Además, Dean acepto acompañarnos -el de ojos grises pasa un brazo por sus hombros después de que el contrario vuelve a colocar el portarretratos en el mismo lugar del que lo tomó y desliza el cuchillo en uno de los bolsos de su gabardina."

El recuerdo de su amigo sale de la habitación volviendo el lugar un poco más frío por unos segundos.

.

"-Todos los días que te veo traes la misma ropa -Señala Denisse- ¿Es una especie de... la ropa del día o tienes muchos iguales?

"-Tú eres la única rarita que tiene muchas prendas similares -Fátima le revuelve el cabello y se ríe cuando esta la golpea en el hombro. Lo que inicia una de las típicas peleas entre ambas jóvenes.

"Tanto él como Victoria las observan con una sonrisa, sentados en las bancas apenas iluminadas del parque. Pero tras unos segundos Victoria habla.

"-Vamos -Se levanta sacudiendo su pantalón y tirando el envoltorio del dulce que se había terminado.

"-¿A dónde? -Castiel ha conocido tantos lugares y algunas personas interesantes así que la emoción lo hace levantarse.

"-Al centro comercia. Todavía faltan unas horas para que lo cierren -Victoria sonríe.

"-¡Qué salvaje, Vi! -Fátima se ríe y se mueve a donde está el de suéter naranja golpeando su espalda- Si no te gusta su estilo podrías haberlo dicho de forma más sutil.

"Victoria se sonroja y coloca su mano en su frente.

"-Eso no es a lo que me refería -Denisse se acerca a su lado.

"-Lo sabemos, no le hagas caso a esta niña solo trata de hacerte quedar mal -todos se miran unos segundos y al final comienzan a caminar lado a lado."

.

"Poco más de media hora después de entrar al centro todos tienen las manos llenas de ropa. Han ido a los probadores varias veces y se han probado de todo.

"Castiel había usado otros atuendos antes, pero nunca como los que le hicieron probar esa noche. La mayoría eran con un estilo cómodo, mangas largas y telas holgadas.

"En un momento incluso compró algo parecido a los atuendos característicos de los Winchester. La camisa flannel sobresale entre todos los suéteres de rayas y las camisas de colores claros.

"-Eso no parece tu estilo -Fátima levanta una ceja.

"-Calla, lo puede combinar perfectamente con varias de las prendas que eligió -la dinámica de todos continua incluso cuando llegan a la caja a pagar. Donde la mujer en turno les sonríe."

Las memorias se desvanecen borrando las risas tatuadas en su memoria.

.

La razón por la que llama a tantos recuerdos felices pero dolorosos es para consolarlo del único al que no quiere recordar. Aún así su mente llega a ese lugar tan sagrado para él. Ese lugar donde su mente siempre termina no importa lo que él opine.

"El último más reciente es el de Dean preparando palomitas y botanas en su pijama, quien luego lo obligaría a sentarse a su lado para ver una de sus tantas películas favoritas.

"La música suena en el fondo y Dean canta usando lo que tenga a la mano como su micrófono. Moviendo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en la letra.

"Las risas y los datos interesantes no faltan en la escena.

"Y Castiel no cree llegar a ser más feliz que esto, por lo que se recarga un poco más hacia donde se encuentra Dean.

"En casi toda la duración de la película sus ojos se mantienen estudiando el contorno del rostro del de ojos verdes. Cada molécula suya es hermosa e intenta retroceder hacia donde van sus pensamientos.

"Suspira un poco. Extrañaba la facilidad de todos sus pensamientos antes de ser humano."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publicado poquito muy tarde. Pero es que no sé que les pico a los maestros con esto de dejar tarea como si no tuviéramos vida. Creo que lo peor es que no tengo ganas de hacerla.
> 
> Si algo no tiene sentido es porque lo escribí antes de dormir, en unas horas lo reviso.


	41. Jaque

(41)

Febrero, 2001.

Castiel recorre los pulcros pasillos con cuidado y en silencio. Su espalda recta y mirada seria lo hacen ver más seguro de lo que realmente se siente.

Durante meses Azazel no se había separado de su ejercito de demonios, por lo que ahora esta podía ser su oportunidad de hacer uno de sus movimientos más importantes. Si logra matar al principe tiene que ser rápido con los siguientes movimientos.

Matar a Azazel. La idea suena tan deseable, pero Castiel sabe que el demonio no estará solo y tampoco espera tenerlo fácil, eso sería estúpido de su parte.

Se detiene al dar la vuelta en un corto pasillo debido a las voces ahora audibles. Hay tres puertas, los sonidos vienen de la de en medio y el ángel intenta ver lo que hay detrás de esta.

Está protegida. Es imposible que entre ahí y salga con vida o a voluntad por lo que se queda ahí, escuchando atento a todo.

-El Winchester sigue juntando información, ¿cierto? -La voz es irreconocible, pero tal vez es la forma en la que habla la que le dice que ese es Azazel.

-Sí, señor. Sabe que solo me tiene que dar la orden para matarlo -esta otra voz suena tan hambrienta, destrozando lo que le pidan por pura diversión.

-Basta, no necesitamos la atención de los de arriba, no aún -Castiel siente como su gracia hierve de odio tras oír toda la conversación durante lo que siente fueron horas.

Explora el lugar en busca de otras salidas por las que pueden ir los demonios reunidos sin quitarlos de vista.

.

Un disparo irrumpe todo aquel sonido producido durante la sangrante pelea comenzada poco después de que el otro demonio saliera del edificio.

Castiel no pierde tiempo y en un instante el cuerpo vacío explota pintando las blancas paredes de un oscuro rojo.

Camina cojeando y arrastrando un ala que tiene una gran herida en el centro la cual intenta mantener unida con una de sus manos hasta llegar a donde se encuentra estacionada su motocicleta.

En la oscuridad maneja lo suficientemente rápido como para continuar por el camino borroso sin tambalearse demasiado. Sabe que no va a llegar al bunker, necesita un lugar más cercano.

Todas sus energías están concentradas en curar su herida, así que lo poco que sobra hace lo único que sabe hacer sin un ápice de duda, seguir aquel jalón que siente en todo el cuerpo a cada segundo de su existencia.

A cada minuto todo es más oscuro.

Pero no puede rendirse ahora. La partida no termina aún solo porque haya hecho un movimiento importante.

Su conciencia se desliza junto con su gracia y lo último que medianamente nota es llegar al final del agarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante un buen rato creí que tenía una especie de bloqueo, pero tras hacer algo de tarea mi inspiración volvió y me gustan todas las escenas que vinieron con ese golpe de imaginación.


	42. De Vuelta en tu Radar

(42)

Dean sale del cuarto en el que su hermano está leyendo "un libro de la escuela" que él sabe muy bien es una guía de apoyo para pasar el examen en alguna de las universidades a las que quiere intentar entrar.

Entra al coche donde tras cerrar los ojos y soltar un suspiro que hace que le duela una costilla fracturada por la última cacería lo enciende y sale del estacionamiento en busca de algún lugar en el que perder el tiempo, tal vez incluso ganar algo de dinero.

No ha pasado más de un minuto cuando nota una motocicleta con la luz apagada acercarse por el otro carril, lo pasa de largo por unos metros, hasta que escucha al vehículo caer, comprobándolo por el retrovisor.

Estaciona un coche un poco más adelante en el mismo lado de la carretera, lo apaga y toma las llaves bajando rápido, siempre con cuidado.

-¡¿Cas?! -se sorprende al encontrar al joven en el suelo con la motocicleta a unos metros de él con una llanta en el aire dando vueltas y la otra girando el vehículo por gran parte del ancho de la carretera. El rubio corre a apagarla, preocupado de que pueda causar algún accidente y la coloca cerca de su coche.

Estos segundos antes de acercarse al contrario pasan tan lentos para él.

¿Qué carajo está pasando? La pregunta no deja de acecharle, pero por ahora se preocupa en cargar a Castiel hasta su coche. Coloca uno de sus brazos bajo sus piernas y el otro sosteniendo sus hombros, con cuidado recarga su cabeza en su pecho y cuando se levanta se inclina un poco hacia un lado.

Abre la puerta trasera del coche y tras recargar sus piernas en la parte exterior del coche lo toma con cuidado de la cabeza y el torso acomodándolo en el asiento.

Sam sin duda está sorprendido cuando ve a su hermano llegar pocos minutos después de haber salido con un joven conocido en sus brazos y una preocupación que solo le había visto hacer cuando él estaba herido.

Se acerca al instante a la vez que Dean recuesta a Cas en su cama.

-Vuelvo enseguida -las palabras son apresuradas y no espera a terminarlas para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El joven se queda quieto y en silencio por unos segundos intentando entender que acaba de pasar y cómo es que ese joven que había conocido hace tantos años terminó aquí. Tal vez es parte de el tipo de especie al que pertenece, pero si se desmayó... eso puede significar que estaba en problemas, tal vez incluso está herido.

El adolescente sale de su shock inicial y se acerca a la cama por un lado listo para analizar el estado del cuerpo del desmayado.


	43. Almas Unidas

(43)

Castiel despierta para encontrarse con una escena demasiado irreal. Un Dean Winchester ligeramente diferente al joven con el que cruzó caminos hace algunos meses sentado en una de las incomodas sillas de madera un poco más adelante de dónde está la cama viendo una película que el ángel está seguro ya ha visto antes.

Su cabeza duele y estira ligeramente su ala herida con cuidado de no tirar nada para revisar su estado, se ve mejor que al inicio pero todavía necesita reposo.

Siente sus ojos pesados y se impulsa con sus brazos para sentarse en la cama y recargar su espalda en la pared, siente cómo Dean voltea a verle, pero sus ojos están cerrados y cree que volverá a caer dormido. Pero tras unos segundos de pelear contra la inconsciencia sus manos suben a su rostro y sus ojos se abren.

-Buenos días -Dean recarga uno de sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla para tener al de ojos azules de frente en lugar de a la televisión.

Cas se queda callado unos segundos, viéndolo.

-...¿Dean? -la pregunta muestra solo un poco de toda aquella confusión que siente.

Su alma... tiene pequeñas manchas. Sigue siendo igual de brillante que siempre, pero... hay algo diferente.

Dean le regresa la mirada, preocupado. Y bajando un poco el volumen de la tele se acerca a dónde está acostado el otro.

-¿Qué te pasó, Cas? -se queda de pie junto a la cama.

-Dean... -Cas recuerda, recuerda todo lo que pasó. Incluso recuerda ese momento de la pelea en la que creyó que iba a terminar muerto.

Mueve la cobija con una de sus manos dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Pasa sus dedos por su pierna izquierda rodeada por una venda, sabe que ya debe de estar sanado, pero no quita la venda al sentir aquellos ojos verdes pegados a él.

-¿C... Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? -no se ha curado, pero necesita moverse, necesita terminar esto, necesita...

-Dos días -Dean lo detiene colocando una de sus manos en su pecho cuando intenta levantarse- No. Necesitas descansar. Cuando te encontré estabas tan mal que te desmayaste manejando.

-Dean, aprecio tu preocupación, pero no deseo causarte más problemas -Se levanta con cuidado intenta volver a recoger su ala herida, pero a mitad del camino siente como la herida está a punto de volver a abrirse y con cuidado la despliega dejándola caer. Aún así se levanta.

-Hey, hey -Dean le detiene sujetándole por los hombros y baja ligeramente la cabeza para que el otro le vea- Se ve qué tienes prisa, pero si empujas demasiado no va a servir de nada. Necesitas tomártelo con calma o vas a terminar muerto.

Cas puede sentir el escalofrío que le recorre el cuerpo a Dean cuando dice estas ultimas palabras y por fin levanta la cabeza. El brillante jade le abruma unos segundos. Ninguno de los dos nota lo cerca que están.

El más bajo coloca una mano en el brazo del otro y le sonríe. No dicen nada por unos segundos hasta que el rubio suelta su agarre y suspira.

-Vamos -Dean le mueve hasta donde se encuentran las sillas y saca una caja con comida de una bolsa de plástico colocándola en la mesa de madera. Se sienta en la silla restante mientras Cas come en silencio. Los sonidos de la película siendo lo único que evita que todo esté en silencio.

Durante el resto de la película los ojos verdes viajan varias veces a dónde se encuentra el otro joven.

Castiel no quita los ojos de su alma, estudiándola. Puede... no, eso es imposible. Aún así Rowena está aquí. ¿Por qué Dean no? No tiene el mismo poder que la pelirroja, pero conoce la testarudez de los Winchester, todo es posible con eso.

-¿Mi... mi motocicleta está...? -Castiel pregunta tras intentar buscar su celular.

-Está afuera. Tiene unos cuantos rasguños, nada grave. Lo peor es una manija destrozada, intente arreglarla, pero sería mejor cambiar la pieza -Dean se levanta mientras habla y mueve la cortina de un blanco pegando al amarillo mostrando a la motocicleta a un lado del coche.

Castiel sale con cuidado, moviendo un poco su cuerpo saliendo de lado para que pase su ala sin necesidad de plegarla. Se acerca a la motocicleta pasando sus dedos por los espacios sin pintura para al final colocar su mano bajo el asiento de cuero y tomar un celular con la pantalla completamente destrozada, frunce el ceño y lo arregla con un poco de su mojo.

Dean se acerca por detrás y Castiel le sonríe para volver al celular llamando al último número de la corta lista de contactos. El Winchester puede leer el nombre "Rowena" antes de que el móvil termine junto a la oreja del contrario. Dean se aleja unos pasos, pero Castiel niega y despega el celular guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos.

-¿Todo bien? -Ambos comienzan a caminar de regreso al cuarto. Castiel al entrar nota sus tenis a un lado de la cama y nota que ha estado en calcetas todo este tiempo.

-Sí, casi nunca me contesta. La llamada es solo para que sepa que sigo vivo -Cas toma su suéter rojo con lineas grises de la mesita de noche y lo deja en sus brazos sin la clara intención de colocárselo- Sam... ¿está en la escuela? -Se sienta en una esquina de la cama inseguro de que hacer.

-Sí, ha estado con esta idea de ir a la universidad por un tiempo y ahora que ya está a nada de cumplir los 18 está intentando buscar una buena escuela a la que quiera y pueda asistir. Quiere ser abogado -Dean parece conflictuado con este tema por lo que ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos- Mi padre no sabe esto así que...

-No te preocupes, Dean. No hablaré de más con él -Cas sonríe. Extrañaba la presencia del de ojos verdes y ahora llevar aquí con él tanto tiempo es igual de refrescante que siempre. Los recuerdos de sus noches de películas que solían tener en el bunker se sienten un poco más en la superficie- De todas formas planeo salir.

-¿Con la moto así? -Dean está sentado en la silla en la que antes estaba Cas al ser esta la más cercana a la cama en la que se encuentra el peli negro.

-No, no puedo arreglarla ahora -cada que se avería siempre usa su mojo- y dudo que aquí encuentre la manija de ese modelo. Ya es un poco vieja.

-Deberías llamar a Bobby, él te puede ayudar -Dean se regaña mentalmente después de que el comentario abandona su boca, Cas ya ha de saber esto.

-Sí, puede que lo haga. Estamos en... Tennessee, ¿cierto? -sus sentidos siguen sin estar al cien, y puede que le tome todo el resto del día terminar de curar.

-Johnson City -Dean asiente- ¿Te sientes bien para salir? No sé, pasear un rato. Puede ser en Baby -El ángel no había olvidado la imposibilidad del joven cazador de quedarse en un mismo lugar que no fuera su hogar. Así que solo sonríe y asiente.

-La idea suena agradable.

Esta vez sí se coloca sus tenis antes de salir del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer no pude publicar porque tuve un pequeño bloqueo y no sabía cómo escribir una escena. Pero bueno, siempre voy a tener días así. Lo siento si esto va muy lento, pero no soy yo, es la historia y los personajes. Los cuales quieren estar juntos, claro, pero pues también no creen merecerse y ya saben, Cas no quiere que los Winchester terminen envueltos en el Apocalipsis.
> 
> ...No sé si lo siguiente cuente como SPOILER porque pues... pues siento que es obvio que va a llegar a eso además de que lo que digo es muy sutil. Pero si no quieren saber nada de nada de lo que va a pasar no lean lo siguiente...
> 
> Las cosas pronto van a cambiar para bien y va a haber más interacción entre estos dos en lugar de solo aquellas veces en las que cruzan caminos así que si quieren llegar a eso les recomiendo quedarse.


	44. Roces Inconscientes

(44)

No hay mucho que ver por los lugares en los que pasan, el viaje se centra más en disfrutar la música del lugar, sintiendo al viento rozar sus brazos y rostros de una manera amigable, casi melancólica.

Dean golpea el volante al ritmo de la música y Cas sonríe en todo momento con su cabeza recargada en su mano, su codo descansando en la ventanilla abierta cantando de vez en cuando a un tono un poco más bajo.

Después de un par de horas viajando cambian su rumbo regresando por un camino diferente.

-¿Te molesta si pasamos por Sammy? -Dean voltea a verle y lo encuentra negando- Hoy iba a salir una hora más tarde así que llegaremos a tiempo, tal vez incluso podemos... no sé, pasear -la última palabra suena un poco nerviosa.

-Suena como un plan -Castiel asiente.

.

La velocidad a la que van es rápida pero cómoda. Llegan media hora antes de que el menor de los hermanos se desocupe, por lo que ambos bajan del Impala en busca de perder el tiempo.

Dean se recarga en el techo de Baby y observa al joven al otro lado del coche el cual está viendo el parque a un lado del gran edificio en el que Sam ahora se encuentra.

Ambos caminan por el sendero de zigzag que atraviesa todos esos árboles. Cas ama esos momentos en que simplemente aprecia toda el arte que es la tierra. Dean casi nunca lo hace, pero sin duda le es muy cómodo pasar tiempo con el otro joven.

La escena de ese bosque más opaco donde abraza al mismo joven que ahora está a su lado aparece por un segundo, pero la desecha al instante, ahora no quiere pensar en esos sueños del futuro.

Los árboles no están del todo verdes e incluso hay unos que siguen sin tener ni una sola hoja.

El paisaje es tranquilo y Cas solo se aleja del lado del más alto cuando se topan con un pequeño carrito de helados.

"-Todo paseo debe ser acompañado por comida, Cas" la voz de Fátima acompañada por la risa de las otras jóvenes es lo que lo impulsa a comprar el helado y buscar la mirada verde para ver si quiere uno también.

Al final ambos agradecen al hombre tras pagar y se alejan con sus respectivos conos de vainilla y chocolate.

.

Sam sale del edificio y encuentra el Impala estacionado en uno de los lugares exclusivos para maestros, suspira y niega con la cabeza gacha pero comienza a buscarlo en los alrededores al ver que el coche está vacío.

Esa risa que sabe es de su hermano lo hace voltear en dirección al parque donde encuentra a su hermano sentado en una banca recargándose en la persona con la que se encuentra lo suficiente para que Sam no pueda ver la cara contraria.

Se acerca, está seguro de que va a llegar a interrumpir un momento, pero en este momento no le importa, necesita comer y dormir antes de continuar con sus estudios. No le ha dicho a Dean que está a nada de presentar el examen para la universidad en Palo Alto lo que hace todo aún más difícil y que decir del hecho de que estén al otro lado del país cuando ya falta un mes para que cierren los exámenes y...

Saca el aire que estaba conteniendo e intenta empujar todo eso a un rincón de su cerebro.

Llega en pocos pasos y se sorprende cuando logra distinguir a la otra persona junto a su hermano. Cas, el joven que había dormido en la cama de su hermano las dos noches pasadas y por el que su hermano había dormido sentado en una silla con los pies recargados en la otra, por el que también había dejado que su padre se adelantara a la siguiente cacería tras recibir un verdadero regaño y no solo esa fría y calculadora mirada de siempre le daba.

Su hermano mayor tiene una mano recargada en la banca, sus dedos rozando el hombro del suéter del contrario. La otra está cerrada en un puño sosteniendo una servilleta. Ambos invadiendo el espacio personal del otro.

Cas es el primero en notarlo.

-Hola, Sam -El saludo es tranquilo, no se mueve de su lugar.

-Hey, Cas -Sam puede ver a Dean moverse solo lo suficiente para voltear a verlo- Dean.

-Sammy, qué bueno que llegas. Muero de hambre, vamos -Se levanta a la vez que el de ojos azules y palmea el hombro del más alto- Mientras te esperábamos Cas y yo vimos un lugar que parece prometedor.

Los tres atraviesan el parque por fuera y cruzan una pequeña calle dando a parar en un pequeño negocio de comida. Dean da un profundo respiro y hace un ruido positivo con los ojos cerrados. Eso huele delicioso.


	45. Por los Que no Han Olvidado la Misión

(45)

-¡Hola, pastelito! -La voz con acento del otro lado de la linea parece resonar en todo el oscuro estacionamiento donde Castiel se encuentra recargado en la pared muy cerca a la puerta del cuarto de los Winchester con un brazo abrazando su cuerpo.

-Ho...hola.

-Tardaste en llamar, ¿está todo bien por allá? ¿Por fin mataste al principe? -Rowena suelta esta ultima palabra con sarcasmo resaltando el tono antes preocupado.

-Está muerto -el ángel asiente pese a que ella no lo puede ver y la seriedad con la que lo dice le da a entender a la rubia que está feliz por eso- Es... estoy con los Winchester, tengo una herida. Nada grave, está casi completamente curada ahora, eso fue lo que me hizo dormir por tanto tiempo.

-¿Nada grave? Tus heridas nunca tardan tanto en curar -Rowena se detiene y suspira no sabe porque se sigue molestando. Conoce a este ángel y sabe que se va a necesitar mucho para que comience a preocuparse en sí mismo- Olvídalo. ¿Los Winchester? ¿No es un problema que estes con ellos justo después de haber matado a una de las piezas importantes del Apocalipsis en el lado de los demonios?

Castiel suspira.

-Sí, pero necesito usar mi mojo para arreglar la motocicleta y no encuentro el momento para hacerlo. De cualquier manera planeo irme pronto -No sin antes revisar que nada se les pegue a los dos hermanos, claro. Rowena está apunto de despedirse cuando el ángel vuelve a hablar- Rowena, ¿hay... hay alguna posibilidad de que alguien haya hecho lo mismo que tú hiciste para recordar todo?

Rowena ríe.

-No, claro que no, pero ya conoces a los Winchester. Si te refieres a ellos sin duda puede que recuerden algunas cosas de esa linea del tiempo borrada. Aún que necesitarían una especie de ancla, el guapo de Dean no tendría problema, ustedes están tan unidos. Puede que sea por qué lo reconstruiste o tal vez por todo lo que han pasado juntos. De todas formas no deberías sorprenderte por la testarudez de Sam y Dean, cariño.

Esta frase es lo último que se escucha antes de que Rowena se despida y termine la llamada.

El joven cierra el celular y se queda recargado en la pared unos segundos, respirando el fresco aire del anochecer.

Recoge ambas alas en su espalda, la cicatriz sigue ahí, pero apenas y es visible. Se siente cansado, pero sabe que no puede quedarse más tiempo. Necesita salir de ahí antes de poner en riesgo a sus amigos.

Pasa una mano por su rostro y se despeja de la pared para seguido entrar al cuarto donde ve a un Dean ligeramente más tenso de lo normal.

En seguida el ángel se tensa. Algo está mal ¿Dean escucho su conversación? No cree que sea por eso, fue lo más ambiguo posible en cuanto a la herida en sus alas y lo del viaje en el tiempo.

-¿Está todo bien, Dean? -se acerca un poco pero se detiene levantando las palmas abiertas cuando el otro retrocede- ¿Qué...?

-No, no es nada. Lo siento, Cas -por el obvio sonrojo que aparece en las pecosas mejillas parece más una conversación que tuvo con Sam. Cas estaba muy ocupado con Rowena que no escucho nada de lo que pasó en el interior del cuarto.

Nota la luz del baño salir por bajo la puerta y el sonido del agua de la regadera caer constantemente.

Se quedan en silencio por un rato, este un poco más incomodo a los anteriores.

.

Cuando Sam sale del baño Dean se levanta de la silla en la que estaba sentado y entra al baño. Cas se queda viendo la tele tras voltear a ver al joven de cabello mojado.

-Estas metido en algo peligroso ¿cierto? - Sam está de pie frente a su cama. Cas voltea a verle con una ceja levantada- A lo que me refiero es que... Has matado alfas. ¡Tú solo! Y ahora apareces con una herida en la pierna que se comenzó a curar tan rápido mientras la vendaba pero aún así duermes durante dos días y no sé porque ¿acaso tienes otras heridas? -Sam cambia de preocupación a frustración y viceversa en segundos pero aún así mantiene el tono lo suficientemente bajo como para no molestar a su hermano.

-Disculpa todos los problemas que a causado mi presencia, Sam -Castiel se levanta y se acerca al joven levantando su cabeza para verle a los ojos- Planeo irme pronto, así que no tienes que preo... -Es cortado por los brazos del joven alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Mi punto no es ese -Se separa de el más bajo y puede ver sorpresa en su rostro- Eres mi amigo, Cas. Y con todo eso quería decir que me preocupo por ti. Cualquier cosa Dean y yo podemos ayudarte. Mi hermano te considera como familia debiste verlo cuando papá te vio. Las únicas veces en las que lo he visto tan decidido es cuando él me protege.

La esperanza en los ojos de Cas no pasa desapercibida para el otro, por lo que continua.

-No debes cargar todo tú solo -Ambos se ven y asienten.

-Yo... gracias, Sam -le da la espalda y coloca una mano en su hombro- Estaba herido, pero estos días de descanso me han ayudado a sanar.

Extiende con cuidad su ala previamente herida estirándola. Sabe que Sam no puede verla pero usa un poco de su mojo para que se vea ligeramente menos transparente.

Sam suelta un suspiro sorprendido. No puede ver mucho, pero cuando se esfuerza puede ver una ligera tela como de plástico. Se acerca y está a punto de colocar su mano cuando el ángel se da la vuelta volviendo a esconderla.

-Disculpa -por la cara del otro Sam se da cuenta de que estaba a punto de hacer algo mal- Lo siento, en serio.

Cas niega.

-No te preocupes. Es solo que sigue sanando y si la tocas puede que empeore la herida -Cas le sonríe y Sam suspira todavía con una mirada asombrada.

-Entonces... eres... ¿un híbrido? -lo primero en lo que el joven piensa es en un ángel, pero no quiere incomodar al otro por lo que va por una pregunta más general.

-Algo así, sí -Cas confía en su amigo pero por la seguridad de todos decide omitir ciertas cosas- Puedes decir que mi padre es diferente.

Sam sin duda nota el uso del presente en la descripción, aún así no dice nada.

-¿Y... tu madre...? -se detiene, quiere saber si ella es la humana, pero no sabe sí...

-No tengo una -Las palabras salen como sí nada, el hecho de no tener una madre no le genera problemas. Apenas y a visto a su padre algunas veces. Su familia siempre fueron sus hermanos. Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar, Samandriel, ángeles con quienes peleo lado a lado durante siglos e incluso Michael al quien veía de lejos cuidando a todos o aquel Lucifer dueño de los recuerdos de Gabriel antes de sucumbir a la marca- Mis hermanos son los que siempre me han cuidado y enseñado.

-¿Hermanos? ¿Tienes varios? -en ese momento se da cuenta de que no conoce nada de su amigo. Las preguntas y respuestas no cesan incluso después de que Dean sale del baño uniéndose a la conversación.

Castiel tiene que omitir tantos detalles y aún más cuando el otro joven llega pero hace el esfuerzo. Necesita contar las historias de sus hermanos. Aquellos que aún no han muerto por su culpa, aquellos a los que puede no decepcionar. Aquellos que todavía recuerdan cuál fue su misión principal y quienes no quieren aquel sangriento Apocalipsis.

Aquellos que estuvieron a su lado incluso después de cada lavado de cerebro y aquellos de los que perdió el rastro pero que ahora están en la tierra intentando ser humanos.


	46. Cuidaré tus Sueños

(46)

Sam se queda dormido mucho antes que Cas y Dean siendo este último el que apaga la luz cuando se da cuenta. La habitación ahora está oscura y el único brillo es el de la tele que cambia de tonalidades a cada segundo que cambia la escena.

Dean tiene sueño, se siente cansado tras haber dormido dos días en una silla, incluso pese a que la última noche gran parte la pasó en el Impala. Se levanta de la silla en la que está y acomoda la cobija de su hermano antes de caminar en la habitación como intentando buscar una pista para saber qué hacer después.

"¿Hoy vas a dormir con tu novio?" La voz risueña de Sam sigue en su cabeza. Lo peor no es que no lo negó y solo fue capaz de gritar un "Sam" antes de que el menor desapareciera tras la puerta del baños. No, lo peor fue que lo imaginó. Lo peor es que se vió a sí mismo en ese bosque opaco durmiendo a su lado. Lo peor es que cree que en ese futuro puede que esté saliendo con el de ojos azules porque todo apunta a eso.

Los fuertes abrazos donde la esencia del contrario le inundaba las fosas nasales. Como sentía su sonrisa crecer y su corazón derretirse con cada mirada. Aquella falta de espacio que compartían. Las miradas eternas y cómodas.

Como su corazón casi se detiene al verlo en la carretera reviviendo mil veces aquella escena en la que está sin vida en el suelo, sintiendo aquel aterrador vació, sus oídos tapados, las ganas de vomitar y de llorar. Quería llorar y gritar como nunca, pero no sentía su cuerpo, porque este y su cabeza estaban completamente separados. Y sus ojos ardían.

No puede ver cómo se ve él en ese futuro, pero si es igual a cómo se siente entonces probablemente era... ¿será? un desastre.

Fuera de sus sueños a pasado tan poco tiempo con Cas pero cada momento es tan familiar, tranquilo y cómodo que no quiere dejarlo ir.

Hay momentos en los que incluso su mirada viaja a su boca y el deseo de probarlos lo hace intentar imaginarlos.

Pero le detiene por unos segundos el recuerdo de la voz fría de su padre tras encontrarlo aquella vez en un callejón besándose con un hombre guapo unos pocos años mayor que él, su espalda en la fría pared y sus piernas entrelazadas mientras sus manos tocaban al otro un poco más nervioso que cuando salía con alguna chica.

"-Dean...." antes de que su padre continue una voz, aquella que parece ser la suya pero más sabia, grita "Que se joda".

Los meses pasados que ha escuchado a esa voz le ha ido bien en las cacerías y su hermanito incluso volvió a relajarse más con él. Así que ¿por qué dejar de hacerle caso ahora?

-¿No piensas dormir, Dean? -Cas está recargado en la mesa con su cabeza sobre sus brazos, todo su cuerpo en dirección a la tele mientras lo sigue con su cabeza. "¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo beso ahora?" Dean no contesta a tiempo por lo que Cas continua- Hoy deberías dormir en tu cama, ya la he usado muchos días ¿Te importa si tomo una ducha? -Dean asiente y Cas cruza la puerta de madera cerrándola tras de sí.

-Soy un idiota -susurra y se acuesta en la cama bajando un poco el volumen de la tele. No pasan más de unos pocos minutos para que sus ojos pesados sedan y se cierren por completo.

.

El de pelo negro sale del baño con los músculos relajados, suspira y sonríe al ver a los dos hermanos dormidos y con cuidado acomoda la cobija doblada en una esquina de la cama sobre el rubio.

Sale del cuarto y tras comprobar que no haya nadie arregla la motocicleta con su mojo, se sube a ella y sale del estacionamiento, en ningún momento siente el frío viento que golpea su pecho.

Sale en busca de demonios, puede sentir algunos cambios antinaturales en los paisajes cercanos al hotel en el que duermen los hermanos y encuentra a dos que estaban siguiendo su rastro, están terriblemente cerca cuando los encuentra por lo que los mata en cuestión de segundos borrando cualquier rastro de que hayan sido asesinados por un ángel.

Esos son los únicos demonios que encuentra en el resto de la noche, pero no se permite descansar hasta estar del todo seguro de que ningún demonio que haya podido haberlo seguido pueda dañar a los hermanos.

En ningún momento de la noche está cansado, pero se estaciona varias veces disfrutando de las estrellas. Desea volar como todas aquellas tranquilas noches en que puede hacerlo, pero sabe que necesita descansar y recuperar toda su fuerza antes de intentar cualquier intento de volar.

No se preocupa, ha tenido heridas peores.

Castiel no duerme pero sí descansa, junto a esa parte de su gracia que es muy similar a un alma humana, todo gracias a la presencia de los Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, esto es lo que pienso que ocurre en la mente de Dean cada que veo una de estas escenas donde su mirada baja a su boca.


	47. Primer Café

(47)

Sam despierta a la misma hora de siempre pese a no haber programado su alarma la noche pasada.

Camina al baño soltando un bostezo y despeinando su cabello recogiendo en el camino su maleta con su ropa, cuando entra al baño lava su cara y se cambia en pocos minutos.

Ya completamente despierto toma su mochila donde todos sus libros y libretas están guardados. Está a nada de despertar a Dean pero la puerta se abre en silencio obligándole a tomar una pose defensiva que deshace al instante tras ver el rostro conocido de Cas con parte de su cuerpo afuera del cuarto.

-¿Te llevo? -Sam asiente.

Sale del motel dejando a Dean acostado boca abajo en su cama completamente vestido excepto por sus botas y con la mitad de las cobijas en el suelo.

.

El reloj está a pocos minutos de marcar las 12 del día cuando Dean despierta.

Siente todo tan lejos, como si una burbuja le separase del resto del lugar por lo que pasan varios minutos para que note el sonido casi completamente bajo de la televisión encendida, levanta la mirada cambiando su perspectiva de su cama y el fondo de la cama de su hermanito perfectamente hecha a un joven de pelo negro sentado en la misma silla en la que él estaba anoche con esos serenos ojos azules en dirección a la tele, volteando en el segundo siguiente al que Dean coloca su mirada en su perfil.

-Buenos días, ¿café? -Cas sonríe moviendo un poco su cuerpo para dejar a la vista del contrario una taza de café. El rubio asiente volviendo a cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos y levantándose de la cama de tal forma que las cobijas terminan de caer de esta.

Se mueve arrastrando los pies y con la espalda encorvada, todavía luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos y bostezando varias veces. Se sienta en la silla contraria y se recarga en la pequeña mesa, a punto de volver a quedarse dormido abre los ojos, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y toma la taza con ambas manos quitando la tapa provocando que suelte vapor. Inspira todo el aroma y se sorprende de que no huela para nada mal por lo que toma un trago curioso de ver si sabe igual de bien.

El agradable calor inunda su boca, recorre su garganta y hace que toda la parte superior de su cuerpo tiemble. Es delicioso.

Cas observa todo esto en silencio, todo el proceso es el mismo que ha visto cientos de veces y que nunca se cansa de ver. Todo es tan similar que por un segundo olvida que este Dean es uno más joven que no ha vivido las mismas experiencias que él.

Sus ojos cerrados mientras bebe el café no tienen ni una sola arruga alrededor. Hay un par de heridas en su rostro que él se encargo de borrar cuando lo volvió a armar tras sacarlo del infierno y faltan otras cuantas que ganó durante los años posteriores a eso.

Su cabello está más brillante y vivo; su barbilla completa y perfectamente rasurada; y sus labios ligeramente más rosas pero igual de voluptuosos que siempre.

Mientras esa larga rutina continua la voz de Rowena resuena en su cabeza:

"-Necesitarían una especie de ancla, el guapo de Dean no tendría problema, ustedes están tan unidos. Puede que sea por qué lo reconstruiste o tal vez por todo lo que han pasado juntos. De todas formas no deberías sorprenderte por la testarudez de Sam y Dean, cariño."

Está del todo seguro de que Dean sabe algo de la linea del tiempo pasada, está escrito por toda su alma. Pero no ha averiguado que es lo que sabe, cuánto sabe o la forma en la que le han llegado estos recuerdos.

Aún así se decide a preguntar. No le gusta complicarse las cosas como suelen hacer los humanos tan regularmente.

Dean termina de tomar el café unos minutos después y Castiel suspira preparándose para hablar.

-Dean -su voz comienza un poco más baja de lo normal pero se recompone en las siguientes palabras- Espero que no te moleste que pregunte, pero... ¿de casualidad haz tenido... no sé, alguna clase de... -busca la palabra más general para describir a lo que quiere llegar- visión?

La última palabra es la que sale con más duda, aún así Dean abre los ojos ya completamente despierto y con entusiasmo y algo parecido a la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-¡¿Sobre el futuro?! -Dean salta hacia el otro joven y coloca sus manos en sus hombros casi cayendo de su silla para seguido comenzar a hablar como si fuera a morir si no lo hace- Bueno, al menos parecen del futuro. Pero algo me dice que no son del futuro. No sé, todo es muy raro y confuso y apenas y vi un par de escenas. Pero tú estás en una. Bueno, en varias, pero apenas y puedo ver que es lo que ocurre y luego... -El último sueño le vuelve a golpear obligándole a sentarse bien en su silla- ¿Tú también los has tenido?

La voz llena de miedo y esperanza a la vez hacen que Cas suavice su mirada. Muy pocas veces el Winchester hablaba tan extendido sobre cosas que no sean películas, series, libros, música o comida. Y tal vez esto ocurre porque ahora es más joven, pero a Castiel está feliz de que decida querer compartir sus emociones con él.

-He... -no, no le va a mentir, tal vez omita algunas cosas, pero no le va a mentir- He visto casi todo lo que ocurre en ese... anterior posible futuro.

-¿Anterior? -Está en la esquina de la silla por lo que se levanta un poco y la recorre para quedar más cerca de Castiel.

-He hecho muchos cambios, ahora es imposible que las cosas se desarrollen exactamente así -la calma con la que lo explica sin duda no es cómo realmente se siente. Quiere sonreír y abrazar a Dean pero se contiene unos minutos más.

-Entonces... no va a pasar eso de... -se queda callado unos segundos y Castiel frunce el ceño esperando a que se termine de explicar. El joven vuelve a formular lo que quiere decir- La última visión que he tenido te mostraba... en el suelo, Cas. Sin vida -Batalla al intentar decir la palabra muerto por lo que se da por vencido y tras levantar la mirada de sus manos y ver la mirada azul tan perdida como la suya entiende que lo mismo que él está sintiendo está pasando del otro lado.

Entiende que esa sensación de hogar que siente junto al joven es reciproca y que él también a experimentado todas esas "visiones" que él a tenido, tal vez incluso más. Entonces sabe que está bien hacer lo siguiente.

Se levanta de la silla y jala al contrario a un abrazo que es correspondido al instante, parece como si estuvieran compitiendo sobre quién abraza más fuerte pese a que en muchos aspectos ambos se estén conteniendo.

Dean quiere besarle y Cas... Cas es un desastre que no sabe cómo ha mantenido sus alas recogidas tras su espalda.


	48. En el Ojo del Huracán

(48)

Castiel siente que ha pasado una eternidad desde que se sintió completamente en casa.

Recuerda que la primera vez que abrazó a alguien, fue ese día que conoció a Gabriel, había descubierto algo completamente ajeno a él pero demasiado hermoso como para querer volver a soltarlo.

Estar en los brazos de alguien, sujetar a alguien en tus brazos. Es perfecto siempre que es con alguien que ama.

Los brazos del joven están sobre sus hombros y su barbilla está apoyada en su hombro. Recarga su cabeza en la contraria por el tiempo en el que dura el abrazo y cierra los ojos. Su piel es suave para ser de un cazador, incluso con todas esas pequeñas cicatrices que tiene.

Puede sentir como el otro inhala y exhala antes de darle un último apretón para después comenzar a separarse. Castiel hace lo mismo pese a no querer moverse y Dean le sonríe.

-Es bueno saberlo -ladea un poco la cabeza y pasa una mano por su barbilla y su cuello en un gesto nervioso- He visto poco en esas visiones, pero siento que ya somos igual de cercanos que en ese futuro. Joder, en serio siento que puedo confiar en ti.

Castiel suelta algo parecido a una risa y replica.

-Yo dormí por tantos días aquí incluso cuando pude haber despertado hace tiempo, creo que eso responde que la confianza es mutua.

Dean se sorprende al escuchar esto.

-¿En serio? Te veías muy mal. Ahora que lo pienso, te recuperaste muy rápido -Dean se ve curioso. Quiere preguntar principalmente por esa curiosidad, pero la preocupación también le inunda en parte- ¿Que te pasó?

Castiel se vuelve a sentar, derrotado.

-Un demonio me hirió mientras intentaba matarlo.

-Ummm, ¿huh? -frunce el ceño levantando una ceja. No dice nada esperando a que el otro continue, pero cuando no lo hace él habla- ¿Matar... matar? ¿A un demonio? No puedes matar a un demonio.

Castiel sonríe divertido, y tras un segundo de estudiar la cara de confusión de Dean no puede evitar soltar una carcajada que dura poco más de lo que debería. El rubio sigue sin entender qué es tan gracioso pero su risa le hace sonreír y reír un poco, su ceja aun levantada- Lo siento, Dean -limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos aún sonriendo- Es solo que... eres tan joven.

Dean se sonroja completamente y bufa herido.

-¡No has de ser dos o tres años más grande que yo! -el joven se queja y se cruza de brazos.

-Tres -la respuesta es cómo cuando un compañero corrige al que está leyendo. La respuesta sale natural, parece tan cierta y aún así Castiel tiene grabados en su gracia todos esos eones de existencia.

-¡Tres! Joder, y ya has matado alfas y ganado un nombre; y al parecer incluso matas demonios -Dean se encuentra exasperado, parece imposible todo lo que el de ojos azules a logrado siendo tan joven.

-Las circunstancias me han "favorecido", pero por favor, no me creas mejor que nadie -"Soy un ángel con cientos de años que además viene del futuro, cualquiera tendría la misma fama si hubiera pasado por algo similar"- Estoy seguro de que si quieres llegarás a ser un mejor cazador que yo.

-Pues... conseguiré un nombre más genial que el tuyo, Asesino de Alfas -el nombre sale con mofa seguido de una sonrisa.

Castiel hace una mueca y se cubre la cara con una mano.

-¿Qué pasa, Asesino de Alfas? ¿Te molesta que te llamen así? -la sonrisa malvada crece aún más y Dean se la pasa molestando a Cas hasta que su estomago le reclama que no haya comido nada.

.

Ambos suben al Impala y Cas le sugiere que vayan a donde comieron ayer porque había visto que ahí cerca sirven desayunos.

El lugar es un restaurante un poco más pequeño que el anterior, pero es más agradable e incluso la comida es ligeramente más deliciosa.

Dean da grandes bocados a su comida. Castiel por el otro lado come más tranquilo y sin hacer tanto ruido.

-Entonces -Dean sigue masticando cuando comienza a hablar y al ver la cara de asco de una niña sentada varias mesas más adelante traga el resto de la comida y se limpia un poco la boca con una manga- ¿Cómo carajo sabes matar a un demonio cuando nadie más sabe más que hacer un exorcismo? -Lo último lo dice más bajo y tras ver que la niña dejó de prestarle atención.

-Ya te dije, Dean. Las circunstancias me han hecho aprender demasiadas cosas -da otro pequeño bocado y Dean sigue hablando.

-Bueno, ¿al menos me puedes enseñar cómo matar uno? -Dean intenta hacer unos ojos similares a los ojos de cachorro de su hermano y pese a que no son iguales sin duda hacen caer a Castiel.

-No es algo que se enseñe. Es el arma que uses, por lo que sé eres excelente peleando y puedo asegurar que alentarías a un demonio con solo eso; así que con el arma adecuada no sería tan difícil que mates uno.

-Y... ¿Cómo consigo una? -Dean deja de comer por un segundo con los ojos pegados en el contrario.

-No lo haces, un arma así te puede traer más problemas de los que podrías desear, créeme -Dean hace un puchero, pero no dice nada y el resto del desayuno/almuerzo hablan de otras cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de tener un golpe de imaginación. Así que sé al 100% lo que va a pasar después. Ya tengo en mi libreta escritas las ideas principales y pedazos de varias escenas y uno que otro dibujo (más bien rayones en la libreta a los que solo yo les encuentro sentido) de las escenas de acción que se vienen.
> 
> Pero estas son mis 2 últimas semanas de clases, así que no sé que tan regulares vayan a ser las publicaciones. Y ya el 4 de diciembre soy libre si todo va bien.


	49. En Busca de Venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acá vamos a ver a John Winchester... ser John Winchester :V

(49)

Fue hace poco menos de un año que John encontró el inicio del rastro de eso que mató a Mary.

Sabe que es algo... peligroso, no ha encontrado qué clase de criatura encaje con el perfil que tiene, aunque muy en el fondo cree que es un demonio, pero lo importante es que ya le puede seguir un poco el rastro. Entre más tiempo lo siga, más cosas va a saber y puede que encuentre las debilidades suficientes para poder destrozarlo.

Tal vez incluso cuando llegue el momento en el que lo enfrente cara a cara puede que sea capaz de contenerlo el tiempo suficiente para darle la muerte lenta y dolorosa que merece y qué tanto ha imaginado.

Mueve la camioneta hacia una esquina y se detiene lentamente al inicio de la calle en la que acaba de entrar.

El último rastro viene de aquí.

Está seguro de que va a ser lo mismo de siempre. Llegar, buscar y no encontrar nada. Esa maldita criatura se mueve rápido.

Le toma un tiempo encontrar cuál fue el edificio en el que estuvo. El lugar no es tan grande, pero aquellas paredes terriblemente blancas le daban la sensación de estar en alguna clase de lugar en el que el tamaño del lugar puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

Cuando abre uno de los pocos cuartos que están abiertos se sorprende un poco al ver todas las superficies cubiertas de sangre. Techo, suelo, paredes y esos pocos muebles de las esquinas. Normalmente solo encontraba cadáveres en descomposición, al parecer a quien sea que estuviera antes le importaba un carajo dejar pruebas o no. Es estúpido o realmente poderoso. Está seguro que la segunda es cierta.

Sale del lugar frustrado, no notando al sujeto que le ve de lejos mientras sube a su camioneta. No esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente, pero sigue siendo frustrante.

.

El demonio sale del edificio minutos después, seguro de que el hombre que salió antes no fue el culpable del asesinato de su jefe pues un simple mortal que carece de esa esencia que todos los que se han acercado a la magia poseen sería incapaz de hacer esto. Todo apunta a que otra vez es aquel "joven" que a matado a tantos de su clase y que ha imposibilitado más a los demonios cerrando cientos de puertas.

Joder, no quiere ir a darle la noticia a Lilith, su ahora nueva jefa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto. Porque John Winchester es... frustrante al escribirlo. Además de que tengo que entregar 15 tareas antes del lunes y mañana tengo examen.


	50. Cara a Cara

(50)

A unos pasos antes de salir del pequeño establecimiento la pequeña niña que Dean había visto varias mesas más lejos se detiene frente a ellos bloqueándoles la salida con una sonrisa macabramente inocente nada similar a las expresiones que hacía con su familia hace unos minutos.

-Lilith -Castiel dice sin aliento, algo le impide ver su forma real, pero está seguro de que es ella bajo esa piel, los ojos blancos se lo confirman segundos después. Puede sentir a Dean tensarse a su lado y coloca una mano cerca de su brazo para que no haga ningún movimiento estúpido.

-Así que me conoces. Eres inteligente, debo darte eso. Te perdimos un buen rato del radar y seguimos sin saber que eres -Castiel frunce el ceño y su lenguaje corporal cambia ligeramente, preparándose para pelear pese a que sabe que no puede hacer mucho aquí frente a tantas personas- Te escapaste de nosotros por años, has estado cerrando cualquier gran parte de las puertas que nos unen haciendo nuestro traslado más difícil, has matado a un principe y ahora me acaban de informar que también mataste a uno de mis mejores demonios. ¿Acaso no te sirvió de lección lo que le paso a tus amiguitas?

El ángel da un paso al frente pero se contiene de apuñalarla en el rostro justo ahí en frente de todos esos estudiantes y trabajadores. El demonio disfrazado de niña sonríe satisfecho al ver esta reacción.

-Él va a ser el siguiente si sigues realizando tus actividades. Un Winchester, sabes mucho de lo que planeamos, creo que también has de saber que no te debes meter con ellos -mueve la cabeza en dirección al rubio y Castiel se mueve para quedar frente a él. Dificultándole ver a la niña pues ahora su espalda interfiere entre ambos.

-Tú eres la siguiente. Eres más fuerte que ellos, ambos lo sabemos, pero no has sido capaz de moverme en todo este rato que llevas intentando -toda la rabia que parece generarse en ese cuerpo tan pequeño dan la imagen de que va a explotar en cualquier momento. Y efectivamente lo hace.

El joven con aquel rostro terriblemente serio que contrasta con su cómodo vestuario tiene el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta jalando a Dean hacia él usándose como escudo y extendiendo sus alas de tal forma que no destruya el local pero que sea capaz de proteger a todos los humanos presentes.

Puede sentir toda la explosión golpearle y sus dientes se aprietan por el dolor obligándole a encogerse un poco, aún así no se mueve hasta que sabe que el ataque terminó.

Cuando voltea la cabeza para ver entre sus alas Lilith ya a desaparecido.

.

Dean mueve sus brazos frente a su rostro cuando ve el ataque venir y no cambia su postura ni levanta la vista cuando siente como el joven a su lado le mueve.

Después de unos segundos baja los brazos y levanta la cabeza.

...

¡¿Qué carajo?!

No hay rastros de la niña pero le resta importancia a eso por el momento. Está muy ocupado, abriendo los ojos y soltando un sonido de asombro por la apariencia del joven que acababa de usar su cuerpo como escudo no solo para protegerlo a él, sino para proteger a todos los otros estudiantes que se encuentran a pocos metros de distancia.

Los cuales voltea a ver y se sorprende de que estos se encuentren completamente inmutables ante todo lo que pasó.

-Vamos, tenemos que asegurarnos que tu hermano esté a salvo -Dean no se mueve por unos segundos todavía observando aquel plumaje negro que sale de ese suave suéter rojo y gris.

Castiel sigue su mirada y se congela al ver que los ojos verdes están pegado en sus alas, la idea le parece imposible, pero tras volver a mirarle sabe que es real. Cierra los ojos y parece maldecir internamente, aún así suspira y le vuelve a mirar.

-Salgamos de aquí, explicare todo en otro lugar -Dean escucha esa voz parecida a la de su padre gritarle que no le haga caso, que vaya él solo con Sammy y que se aleje de ahí, la voz sigue gritando, pero Dean la ignora. Es estúpido seguirlo, es estúpido seguir confiando en él. Sí, lo sabe. No le importa.

Asiente, necesita saber que Sammy está bien, después lidiará con lo que sea que es Castiel.

Ve cómo intenta doblar sus alas pero se detiene a medio camino soltando un pequeño gruñido de dolor. El ángel soltaría un bufido si su mente no estuviera ocupada con el hecho de que Dean de alguna manera es capaz de ver sus alas. Culparía al golpe de poder que le lanzó Lilith, pero nadie más le puede ver así que lo cree poco probable. Agradece que el golpe que lanzó fue más un berrinche en lugar de aplicar la fuerza suficiente para matarle.

Está preocupado, reveló sus alas frente a una de las peores piezas del Apocalipsis, pero probablemente ya lo sabían o lo sabrían pronto, además de que se sentiría terriblemente culpable si alguien nuevamente terminara lastimado por su culpa.

Puede ver la pelea interna que está teniendo Dean y no puede evitar sentirse destrozado por unos segundos, le sorprende que no le haya atacado pero sabe que todo es porque ahora necesita comprobar que su hermano está bien. Camina delante del otro y se detiene cuando salen tras comprobar que nadie les está viendo. Voltea a ver al otro y tratando de ocultar todo lo que está pasando en su cabeza, al parecer de forma exitosa por la expresión de Dean, coloca su mano en su pecho el tiempo suficiente para poner el tatuaje anti posesión en el mismo lugar en el que siempre ha visto que lo tenía.

-¡¿Qué carajo, Cas?! -Se aleja unos pasos y coloca una mano en su pecho lanzándole una mirada asesina, moviendo su mano hacia dónde se encuentra su pistola.

-Lilith ahora te tiene en su radar, necesitas estar protegido -Su voz sale seria, similar a como cuando conoció a Dean. Se da la vuelta y sigue caminando asegurándose que Dean lo siga tras haber levantado su camisa lo suficiente como para ver el símbolo que ahora estaba tatuado en su piel.

-Puta madre, avisa -El camino es rápido y callado, Cas siente como todo lo que pudo haber pasado ahora se vuelve más imposible. Lo encuentran a punto de entrar en la biblioteca.

-Sammy -Dean llama su atención, puede ver la obvia confusión. Está seguro de que un "¿Ahora qué?" pasó por su cerebro. Se acerca a ambos moviendo sus libros a un solo brazo.

-¿Dean, Cas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? -levanta una ceja y ve a ambos.

-¿Quieres explicar, Cas? -las palabras suenan tan forzadamente tranquilas que hacen a Sam entender menos lo que está pasando.

-Lamento causar este inconveniente, Sam. Puedes volver a tus estudios una vez estes protegido -Apenas y termina de decir esto cuando mueve su mano hacia su pecho de igual forma que como hizo con Dean, aún que tal vez un poco menos rudo. Sam abre los ojos y se encoge apretando la mandíbula intentando no soltar un quejido.

-¿Qué fue eso? -el sonido es quebradizo y por varios segundos no se mueve de la posición en la que está.

-Puedo explicar todo en un lugar que no sea publico, puede que haya algún minion de Lilith aquí. Ahora puedes volver a tus clases, yo me encargaré de limpiar mi desastre -Castiel parece imposible de leer y Dean no sabe que pensar, así que antes de que lo piense bien habla.

-Voy contigo -suena como una amenaza, pero no le importa, quiere llegar al fondo de esto. Si este idiota que aparece en sus sueños es una amenaza para Sammy va a detenerlo no importa que parezcan muy unidos en el futuro.

Sam sigue luciendo confundido, pero asiente y se dirige a sus clases.

La tensión vuelve a crecer y ambos levantan sus paredes emocionales.

La situación en la que están sin duda es jodida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy un nuevo caso perdido, es la 1:15 y no he podido hacer tarea pues no me concentraba porque no había terminado el capítulo.
> 
> *Risa estresada* De cualquier forma la voy a terminar haciendo. Lo único que va a cambiar es que voy a dormir más tarde. No importa. ¡Última semana de clases! Después podré dormir. Ahora hay que estudiar y escribir.
> 
> Espero les guste este capítulo más largo que el anterior... no se me da escribir a John.


	51. Jungla Elegante

(51)

Los candelabros con luces amarillas son lo primero que cualquiera nota al entrar al elegante salón el cual es del tamaño suficiente para que todos esos trajes y vestidos elegantes vaguen sin molestarse entre ellos.

Las mesas con manteles blancos están distribuidas de forma adecuada para que los comensales las disfruten y el resto que está de pie no les estorben.

Rowena nota las pequeñas plantas amarillas que adornan cada mesa y armonizan con todos esos pequeños detalles grabados en el techo y las paredes del lugar.

-Te dije que iba a ser maravilloso, Ami -las ganas de estirar los brazos y dar una voltereta le inundan, pero con ese vestido puede que termine cayendo al suelo así que solo voltea completamente a ver a su acompañante quien está estudiando todo el lugar- Ojalá todos sean igual de encantadores -Con esa frase se adentran a aquella jungla elegante con personajes igual de peligrosos que tigres si así lo desean.

.

Rowena y Amara llevan cerca de una hora en el lugar. La pelirroja está maravillada con la comida y los vinos, había oído maravillas de ese vino pero ahora podía comprobarlo. Están hablando con un par de jóvenes cuando siente como vibra su teléfono.

-Disculpen un segundo -se aleja un poco del resto de personas y se detiene cerca de una pared, sacando el teléfono- Joder, cómo extraño que sean celulares touch.

El teléfono dejo de sonar unos segundos, pero vuelve a vibrar y contesta enseguida tras ver qué es el ángel quien le llama.

-¡Pastelito! Estoy en una fiesta ahora ¿es muy urgente? -siente como los más cercanos voltean a verle tras decir esa primera palabra un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Ammm un poco. Lilith me encontró, puede que tenga a sus demonios siguiéndome ahora, pero por alguna razón no puedo verlos. No sé que clase de hechizo o artefacto este usando para bloquearse de mi radar... mi defensa está débil y -vacila un segundo pero continua- ahora no solo yo soy su objetivo.

Los Winchester. Suspira y levanta la mirada viendo cómo Amara se acerca a dónde está.

-Ay, cariño. Okay. Dame un minuto, deja busco un lugar más privado -cuelga sin esperar respuesta y cuando la de apariencia más joven llega a su lado la toma por un brazo y se acerca- Vamos al baño.

Asiente y ambas caminan lado a lado por todo el salón hasta llegar a los baños que están al otro lado.

-¿Todo bien con Castiel? -la pregunta sale tras entrar a los baños y su voz resuena un poco. Están completamente solas y Rowena cierra la puerta para que nadie entre colocando su bolso al lado de uno de los lavabos.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. Amara se queda en el mismo lugar y observa cómo la pelirroja saca todo tipo de cosas de ese bolso. Nunca dudando o tardando más de lo necesario, sus movimientos son metódicos y siempre saca lo que quiere sacar pese a que la bolsa tiene una capacidad gigantesca.

En segundos tiene todo listo y con un poco del cabello del ángel puede ver lo que ocurre en lo que parece ser una escuela. Castiel y el hermano mayor de los Winchester están de pie en un pasillo vació, el silencio se siente espeso y puede ver la gran incomodidad qué hay, además de que nota al ángel herido pese a no saber qué es y al Winchester mayor dividido.

Cambia su atención en busca de demonios, sabe que debe de haber al menos uno, pero... ajá, es una defensa mágica lo que le impide verlos, antigua, muy antigua, es la versión anterior a cuando ella la mejoró, así que no le toma más de unos minutos y unos ingredientes básicos en destrozar la delgada capa mágica que no es rival para su nivel de magia.

R: Listo, lindura  
R: ^3^

-¡Ami! Necesito tu ayuda.

Amara voltea a verle y asiente para que continue hablando.

-Puede... estaba pensando en... ayudar a Dean que recupere sus recuerdos -Su postura luce un poco nerviosa al tener las manos a la altura de sus hombros y funcionando de barrera entre ambas.

Por otro lado la de pelo negro solo atina a abrir los ojos y fruncir el ceño.

-Pero... eso no... no tendría sentido. La razón por la que mi hermano trajo el pasado a Castiel fue para que tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Para... -la pelirroja la interrumpe.

-Lo que Cassie necesita ahora es un amigo, su amigo. Puede que lo que quiera sea ayudar a que su familia tenga una segunda oportunidad, pero también quiere y necesita a esa familia que ha estado con él tantos años. Le haría muy bien tener alguien a su lado, dejar de estar tan solo -Amara solo suspira y tras pensarlo unos segundos responde.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Rowena sonríe y comienza a hablar y sacar más cosas de su bolsa, no tardarán más de unos minutos y después volverán a disfrutar la fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Pero me gusta esta historia, así que no voy a dejarla hasta que la termine y edite.
> 
> Explicación innecesaria de porque no he publicado si se supone que salí de clases el viernes: Resulta que no pasé una materia, saqué un 8.8 y necesitaba un número mayor a 9 para no presentar el pre-extraordinario. Así que tengo examen el jueves... yeii! (TnT help)
> 
> Aún así, pase todos los otros exámenes y ya no tengo clases, así que espero volver a actualizaciones diarias tras morir con este examen que va a ser doblemente difícil y doblemente largo.


	52. Un Sueño Egoísta

(52)

Castiel cierra sus ojos y se concentra unos segundos en sentir la herida en sus alas tratando de examinar el daño, no cree poder volar ahora y duda que pueda desaparecer de la vista de Dean pues al parecer ahora él puede ver sus alas pese a que las tenga escondidas.

Necesita salir de aquí, necesita matar a esos demonios, asegurarse de que los Winchester estén a salvo y terminar esto de una vez por todas... si es que puede terminar todo el lío en el que está metido matando a Lilith.

Al menos ya puede ver a los demonios.

Exhala y abre los ojos, no quiere voltear a ver a su acompañante, pero un ruido le hace girar la cabeza. Dean cae, sus rodillas golpean el suelo, Castiel se acerca lo suficientemente rápido para sostenerle y que no termine de caer.

-¡Dean! -sus ojos se abren aterrados y su boca se tensa. Lo mira de arriba a abajo en busca de algún daño y tras no ver nada levanta la vista sin soltar al joven en busca de examinar su alrededor, el demonio más cercano está demasiado lejos para algún ataque, no pudo haber dañado a Dean sin que él no notara nada en el momento del ataque.

La impotencia le golpea y no puede más que tensar aún más so boca. Siente como sus ojos arden, pero no como cuando Rowena le lanzó ese doloroso hechizo, no. El ardor es como el que sintió varias veces en su tiempo como humano, cuando tenía hambre, frío, no sabía nada de su familia y el cansancio parecía nunca irse, no importaba cuánto durmiera, o cuánto ocupara su mente en su trabajo. Cuando todo eso le abrumaba a tal punto que sus ojos ardían y escuchaba su llanto medio apagado por todo el establecimiento vacío y oscuro. Solo había sucedido dos veces, pero puede recordar cada pequeño detalle.

Le extraña el ardor, normalmente como ángel solo se siente entumecido, medio ido.

-¿Qué...? -Baja la mirada para toparse con un Dean despierto y... de otro año. Esa alma de la que conoce tan bien todos esos pequeños cambios... ¿por qué? ¿cómo?

-¿Dean? -Se frunce su ceño y encuentra incapaz el poder moverse.

-...¡¿Cas?! ¿Por qué te vez...? -lo ve de arriba a abajo y luego sus ojos se mueven, como si estuviera viendo algo que no está ahí- ¿Qué carajo?

Cas no dice nada, está pensando como pudo llegar aquí esta versión de Dean, la falla que Rowena había creado al recuperar sus memorias había sido restaurada hace meses... Rowena, joder.

-¡¿Cas?! ¿Por qué acabo de ver varios cambios en mi vida? y ¿Por qué al parecer tu estas en varios escenarios? ¿Quieres explicarme qué carajo está pasando?

-Tengo una baga idea de cómo tú estás aquí ahora, pero... no entiendo porque... -Suspira- Vamos, hay cosas que hacer antes de ponerte al corriente.

-¿Demonios? -levanta una ceja en obviedad y Castiel asiente.

-Demonios -casi suspira la palabra.

Dean sonríe.

-¿Ahora sí me vas a dar un arma? -Castiel quiere rodar los ojos, pero se contiene y siente como una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-Por supuesto, Dean -extrañaba al Dean con el que tenía tantos recuerdos, sí. Pero... ahora su viaje en el tiempo tiene menos sentido. Va a ser capaz de evitar muchas muertes, ha sido capaz de evitar tantas muertes y ha hecho tantas cosas... aún así gran parte de su motivación era darle una segunda oportunidad a Dean, incluso aunque extrañara su presencia a diario.

Saca un cuchillo hecho con los mismos elementos que el que Rubi tenía cuando había aparecido, claro, la apariencia es más vieja y elegante. Esa era una de las ventajas, si es que podían llamarse ventajas, de no poder dormir e investigar todo el bunker en un intento por facilitar su tarea de evitar el Apocalipsis.

Le da la vuelta en un rápido movimiento tomando la cuchilla entre sus dedos y dirigiendo el mango a donde se encuentra el rubio quien lo toma para después levantar su otra mano y colocarla en el hombro del ángel dando un ligero apretón e inclinándose hacia él.

-No vayas a desaparecer, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo tenemos que hablar -le habla con seriedad pero al final sonríe con suavidad. Cas mueve la cabeza asintiendo. Tras unos segundos de unos ojos verdes estudiándolo con escrutinio y él, devolviendo la mirada al ser incapaz de separar su vista del contrario, Dean le suelta- Guíanos, Cas.

Extrañaba esa forma en la que Dean dice el diminutivo de su nombre, ligeramente diferente a como el Dean más joven lo decía, pero no va a aceptar que su pequeño lado egoísta cambiaría una segunda oportunidad de Dean por solo tenerlo a su lado diciendo su nombre así. No lo va a aceptar porque ese lado egoísta es tan pequeño a diferencia de la parte de él que haría lo que fuera por el contrario incluso si eso significa ver de lejos a un Dean más joven crecer sin el peso de un Apocalipsis en sus hombros.

Va a lidiar con eso cuando terminen de eliminar todo tipo de amenaza cercana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guapuras! Saqué 9.2 WUUU!
> 
> Ya, VACACIONES OFICIALES. No sé que tan seguido vaya a publicar, solo se que van a ser varias veces por semana. Porque estoy intentando recuperarme en mi lectura del año que bajó porque en clases no puedo leer mucho. Además de que estoy teniendo un entrenamiento medio extremo (mi hambre infinita les puede confirmar eso).
> 
> Así que, sí. Ya se viene lo bueno.
> 
> Sé donde quiero terminar la 1era parte, pero no sé que tan larga sería la 2da parte así que tal vez acabe la historia en la 1era parte y luego haga una especie de... extras o un epílogo gigante. O! Puede que escriba una 2da parte que ya sea más CasDean, pero... no me decido.
> 
> Me encantaría que comentaran lo que les gustaría que pase, de todas formas falta un rato para llegar ahí así que puede que se resuelva antes.


	53. Entre tus brazos

(53)

Castiel está vivo.

Su cerebro también registró el hecho de que estuviera en el pasado en su cuerpo de 21 años, pero lo único en lo que puede centrarse es en que Cas está vivo.

Dean se sienta en la única banca de uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

Recarga la espalda en la fría pared y se concentra en el peso del cuchillo en uno de sus bolsillos de su camisa.

Castiel desapareció con los cuerpos de los demonios, ya debería estar de vuelta pero sigue solo en el pasillo.

Mierda, no puede creer que creyó que él y Cas estaban juntos cuando no tenía todos sus recuerdos.

No puede creer que haya dormido tantas veces escuchando el casete que Cas había olvidado en casa de Bobby todos esos años atrás. Sí, a soñado con... todo lo que Cas podría ser para él en un futuro o en un mundo donde él no fuera un completo desastre. Pero él de 17 años teniendo un enamoramiento en el ángel, pensando que es misterioso y adorable y...

Cayó por segunda vez por él ángel.

Suspira y recarga la cabeza en la pared.

¡¿Dónde carajo está Cas?!

Entonces recuerda: Sus alas.

Es un idiota. ¿Por qué lo dejó ir? ¿Acaso no había visto el daño?

No es que estuviera pensando en lo obvio que había sido con su enamoramiento en el ángel y ahora intentara volver a ser el cazador con experiencia que había sido en los años en que había conocido al ángel y... ¿Qué carajo hacen aquí? ¿Qué hace Cas aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo a estado en el pasado?

Su mente no puede hacer más que darle vuelta a asunto y se levanta al instante en el que escucha el sonido de las alas de Cas que permanecen extendidas un instante antes de bajarlas y dejarlas arrastrar en el suelo con una pequeña mueca que no alcanza sus ojos los cuales parecen estar divagando en otro asunto.

Dean se acerca invadiendo todo el espacio personal del ángel y coloca una de sus manos en su cuello, su pulgar tocando parte del cabello negro y no puede hacer nada más que suspirar.

-¿Qué es esto, Cas? -su tono es preocupado, siente que su voz tiembla unos segundos pero se intenta convencer que solo fue una idea suya.

Castiel levanta la mirada, estudia sus ojos unos segundos y cuando está a punto de volver a bajarla la mano de Dean da un pequeño apretón a la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Chuck -el nombre sale más suave de lo planeado por lo que se aclara la garganta y continua con su voz normal- Él me dió una segunda oportunidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Corregir mis errores, salvar a aquellos que amo. Evitar todo el dolor que... que trajo el Apocalipsis y todo lo que gira alrededor de eso... -vuelve a bajar la mirada. "Para salvarte, Dean" quiere decir, pero en cambio dice todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que sí a podido hacer, curar personas, matar enemigos, evitar tantas cosas... tantas cosas menos el sufrimiento del más importante.

-Cas -el nombrado no puede evitar volver a levantar la mirada, esos ojos tan verdes y vivos, su rostro lleno de pecas y heridas. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que vió a Dean Winchester tan de cerca que no quiere moverse y por un segundo olvida de que están hablando- Cas -el rubio vuelve a decir su nombre y pasa su lengua por sus labios antes de continuar- Deja... deja de buscar una victoria. No necesito que hagas nada, solo... deja de correr, deja de desaparecer... -Siente que ha dicho demasiado, nunca había dicho tanto... pero no ha dicho nada. "Quédate a mi lado. En casa. No puedo perderte de nuevo" quiere decir, no lo puede decir ¿Por qué no lo puede decir? El dolor de cuando perdió a Cas es lo que le obliga a decir la siguiente palabra- Quédate -sale tan bajo, tan suave, que por un segundo siente que solo ha pensado que lo dijo pero cuando vuelve a enfocar su mirada encuentra a Cas con los ojos abiertos y la boca entreabierta queriendo decir algo pero sin encontrar las palabras.

Sus mejillas arden y los nervios le invaden, ¿qué es? ¿Un adolescente nervioso frente al chico que le gusta? ¡Tiene 38 años, carajo! Además de que este es Cas, su mejor amigo, que resulta ser un ángel que no siente lo mismo que él ¿Por qué no puede controlarse?

Su vida no es "17 otra vez" joder. No, se niega a ser un romance para adolescente. No puede caer tan bajo.

-Dean -Castiel mueve la cabeza a los lados y Dean no puede entender que es lo que está pasando en el cerebro del otro solo que al final parece cambiar de opinión en lo siguiente que va a decir- Solo... Lo siento.

Dean cree saber a dónde va con esto, por lo que lo detiene terminando de romper el espacio entre ellos con un abrazo. Siente como el otro duda varios segundos antes de colocar sus manos en su espalda y recargar su cabeza en su hombro, Dean hace lo mismo y ¿qué derecho tiene Cas para usar ese suéter que lo hace aún más adorable y suave y le hace más difícil resistirse a abrazarlo?

No hablan por un buen rato. El silencio es cómodo y ninguno tiene la fuerza para hablar, pero al final se separan. 

-No te disculpes por nada, Cas -sonríe- Me alegra que estes bien -La escena de Cas en el suelo, sin vida, le hacen temblar pero se obliga a olvidar eso. Cas está bien, Cas está vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. Los capítulos ya no son diarios, lo sé. Pero no soy yo, mi cerebro se relaja en vacaciones y es muy difícil hacer otra cosa que no sea comer, leer y hacer ejercicio... aunque este último hoy me costó, no me pude levantar de la cama :V
> 
> También siento que me tardo más en publicar porque los capítulos se están haciendo un poco más largos que los primeros que escribía. Tal vez porque mi lado escritor volvió a revivir tras volver a leer (3 libros en una semana, joder, extrañaba esto), pues había dejado de leer los últimos meses, lo cual no me enorgullece.
> 
> Aún así, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.


	54. No Haberte Conocido Me Aterra

(54)

-¡¿Hiciste qué tú solo?! -Dean voltea su cuerpo a donde está el ángel recargándose en la puerta del Impala y casi lo abraza de nuevo para asegurarse de que sigue con vida.

En las horas que han estado sentados en el coche hablando de todo lo que ha pasado, quien ha estado haciendo gran parte de la platica es Castiel pese a que Dean lo sigue interrumpiendo a cada nueva información que se le revela.

-Dean -Y cada vez decir el nombre del contrario es lo único que necesita Cas para que el joven se calme y le deje proseguir en donde se ha quedado, pero no esta vez.

-No, ¡¿Qué carajo estaba pensando Chuck cuando te envió aquí solo?! -Los ojos azules caen a sus manos y suspira. Sabía que Dean iba a estar enojado, no ha hecho un excelente trabajo desde que ha llegado aquí, pudo haber arruinado todo aún más. Se queda callado unos segundos y no escucha lo siguiente que el rubio dice, al parecer Dean lo nota pues coloca ambas manos en sus hombros inclinando y acercando su rostro en busca de que le mire, cuando Cas lo hace Dean vuelve a repetirse- ¡Pudiste haber muerto, Cas! Y... esta vez, esta vez ni siquiera hubiera sabido de ti.

-...¿Qué? -¿No... No está enojado con él? Frunce el ceño. Odia esto, conocer todo de Dean, cada parte de su cuerpo y de su alma, y aún así ser incapaz de entenderlo gran parte del tiempo.

-Cas, eres mi familia. Durante todos estos años que nos hemos conocido... -el rubio suspira. No es bueno hablando de sentimientos, aún así tiene que intentarlo, Cas ha estado en el pasado por años intentando destruir a los pilares del Apocalipsis solo para que él y Sam tengan una segunda oportunidad, una vida más fácil- Cada vez que te pierdo... algo pasa, y cada vez es más difícil. Lo único que no lamento de todos estos caóticos años es haberte conocido. Perderte es horrible, pero nunca haberte conocido... solo pensar en esa versión de mí que nunca te hubiera conocido si no hubiera recuperado mis memorias ahora no se... no se siente bien.

-Dean -el nombrado se da cuenta de que no ha soltado a Cas cuando siente las manos contrarias cerrarse en sus brazos aún alzados y recargados en el contrario. La distancia también es peligrosamente cerca y no puede evitar ver por un segundo aquellos labios ajenos para luego subir a sus ojos y humedecer sus propios labios, no. Da un ligero apretón a sus hombros y baja sus brazos de forma lenta, sin realmente desear separarse pero haciéndolo y volviendo a su lado del asiento- Gracias.

Apenas y escucha la palabra, pero sabe que es real cuando el otro la vuelve a repetir y ¿Por qué carajo tenía que separarse? Cierto, este es un ángel. Dean sabe que no le corresponde de esa manera. Además de que ni siquiera lo merece, "Pero sigue aquí. ¿Por qué sigue a tu lado? ¿Por qué volvió a arreglar tu vida si no corresponde tus sentimientos?" "No lo sé." Suspira.

-Bueno, creo que yo tengo que darte las gracias. Hombre, han pasado años desde que me he sentido tan ligero y joven en mi propio cuerpo. -Siente que está siendo un idiota por lo que intenta cambiar su tono de voz al que aún no se ha acostumbrado del todo por ser tan agudo- En serio, Cas. Todo lo que me has contado, todo lo que sé no me has contando y espero conocer es... gracias. Sé que lo que querías era darme una segunda oportunidad. Pero esto, esto es suficiente. Tenerte de vuelta es suficiente.

Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, asimilando todo. Dean no estuvo tanto tiempo separado de Cas. Pero por algún motivo esos nuevos recuerdos de los años que pasó sin saber nada de Cas le pesaron pese a no conocerlo como ahora. Lo extrañaba incluso cuando eran desconocidos. El pensamiento le aterra, se ha vuelto tan dependiente de Cas.

Antes de poder seguir pensando o pedir que le siga contando que ha pasado siente como la puerta trasera se abre y su hermanito se agacha intentando no golpearse la cabeza.

-Hola, Cas. Dean. ¿Qué fue todo eso hace rato? ¿Pasa algo malo? Se veían un poco más tensos que ahora así que espero que ya...

-Sammy- Dean levanta su mano derecha y la recarga en el respaldo del asiento- Alguien estaba persiguiendo a Cas, puede que esto siga por un buen rato así que tenemos que ir a un lugar más seguro.

Cas puede ver lo que está pasando por la cabeza de Dean, así que no se sorprende cuando el de ojos azules le tiende una pequeña bolsa a su hermano quien voltea a verle en confirmación. Dean asiente y el más joven la toma con cuidado.

-Eso los mantendrá ocultos. Dean, tienes que alejarte de aquí. Espero que no me tome más de una semana inmovilizarlos el tiempo suficiente para terminar lo que empecé, pero por cualquier situación tú sa... -Dean frunce el ceño y lo interrumpe mientras el menor de los Winchester se mantiene cayado y atento en el asiento trasero intentando entender la situación.

-Cas. ¿Qué carajo? ¡No voy a dejar que vayas solo! -Su voz es seria y Sam nota que es un poco más gruesa y madura que antes.

-Dean, tienes que mantener a Sam alejado. He mantenido esto bajo control sin ayuda, estaré bien -Otra vez le interrumpe.

-No es que te las puedas arreglar, Cas -¿desde cuándo su hermano dice ese nombre tan seguido y de forma tan familiar?- No pienso dejar que vayas tú solo cuando las probabilidades de que te pierda sean tan grandes. No voy a dejar que te enfrentes contra ellos tú solo.

Okay, Sam está seguro que acaba de entrar a una situación muy incomoda y muy intima para él estar viéndola, pero siente que si hace algún movimiento brusco todo va a ser aún peor. Y en serio, parece que se han conocido durante años. Parecen familia, ¿a qué hora pasó esto? Sí, ayer parecía que se agradaban y nunca había visto a Dean estar con alguien como con Cas. Parecía más una relación que en algún momento se volvería esto que está viendo ahora pero... esto se siente muy rápido.

-Dean. -La voz es seria, muy seria- Sabes lo que pasará una vez entres a esta pelea.

-Nunca más saldré -La obviedad y falta de importancia se sienten en toda la oración y en el cuerpo del rubio- Lo sé, Cas. Tú tampoco saldrás, pero no voy a darle la espalda a una pelea que me involucra- Sam puede sentir un cambio en el coche, cómo si su hermano y su amigo cazador hubieran olvidado completamente su presencia. Es abrumador- Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Nosotros dos vamos a ir al bunker a prepararnos para terminar todo esto y Sam irá a California para terminar sus estudios para que después pueda hacer lo que desee. Eso es lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo metan a él en esto.

-¿Qué? -La voz es la de Sam, en ese momento ambos voltean a verlo cómo recordando que está ahí y Cas suspira.

-De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿quieres explicarle? -pasa una mano por sus ojos y Dean asiente.

-Claro. Pero no aquí, vamos por las cosas al motel. Entre más rápido nos movamos de aquí mejor, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo -Dean enciende el Impala y mueve el coche como si fuera parte de su cuerpo.

Saliendo del estacionamiento a Sam le golpean por fin las palabras de su hermano. ¿Cómo sabe Dean de California? ¿Acaso fue una coincidencia? Y ¿por qué nadie a mencionado a su padre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLI!
> 
> Por fin terminé este capítulo... creo que voy a quitar el "capítulos diarios" por ahora. Porque al parecer eso solo funciona cuando intento procrastinar de la tarea de la escuela.
> 
> Espero que se la hayan pasado bien y es muy probable que publique el siguiente capítulo pronto porque ya llevo una gran parte... ojalá no me vuelva a dar un bloque.
> 
> Bais!


	55. No Soy Solo un Soldado

(55)

Dean y Sam toman todas sus cosas del pequeño cuarto mientras Cas se mantiene recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta. Dean parece confundido al principio de cómo proseguir por lo que en la habitación reina el silencio hasta que Cas decide hablar.

-Dean, debes... -El nombrado mueve la mano y murmura un "lo sé, lo sé" que todos en la habitación escuchan mientras le da la espalda, al final suspira y se sienta en la cama tras terminar de arreglar su maleta.

-Sammy... -Dean abre la boca para hablar pero luego la vuelve a cerrar hace una mueca y suelta un sonido similar a cuando termina herido en alguna cacería pero voltea a verlo y habla- Cas intenta detener algo malo. Algo muy malo.

-Apocalipsis malo -Dean lo fulmina con la mirada, pero Cas mantiene la cabeza levantada y los brazos cruzados, al final Dean vuelve a voltear a ver a Sam quien intenta no entrar en pánico.

-¿Apocalipsis? -Su voz suena cortada y carraspea para que vuelva a su tono normal- ...¿Papá sabe?

Cas y Dean voltean a verse y parecen comunicarse en silencio por un rato hasta que Dean niega con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que no lo metamos en esto -Cas es el que habla y Dean no parece negarse a la idea.

-¿Qué? Pero papá es el mejor cazador...

-Sammy, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar con Cas y todo en lo que esta metido. Además, su obse -cierra los ojos y hace una mueca rápida intentando calmarse. 

-Además de que no sabemos cómo reaccionaría si llega a saber que no soy humano -Ambos voltean a ver al ángel quién rueda los ojos- Ambos saben, así que ahora saben que saben.

Dean levanta una ceja pero un pequeño movimiento de cabeza le hace entender que ahora no es el momento para eso.

-Sammy, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Vamos a dejarte al otro lado del país, con esa bolsa nadie te va a encontrar y si lo hacen solo tienes que llamarnos -Sam se queda en silencio unos segundos- Está bien. De todas formas ibas a hacer esto, así que es mejor que estes protegido y de todas formas llegar a la universidad unos meses antes es parte de tu estilo nerd.

Sam suelta una pequeña sonrisa y al final se sienta en la otra cama.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Dean? No solo es hoy. Los últimos meses has... has dejado de ser solo...

-¿El arma de papá? -Dean hace una mueca al decir esto pero continua- Sí, bueno... Las cosas no han cambiado por años y de todas formas tú te hubieras ido en algún momento. Al menos de esta forma no pierdo a mi hermano.

Sam lo mira a los ojos y no ve odio o rencor con él por todas esas peleas que creo con su padre. Parece que lo único importante es que ellos sigan siendo hermanos. Aún así le duele que su hermano crea que es mejor meterse en un Apocalipsis que la vida en la que han crecido. Calla ese pensamiento, al menos de esta forma no va a perderlo.

-Okey. Basta de momentos emocionales. Pongámonos en marcha -Ambos se levantan y pueden ver cómo Cas sonríe. Dean nota que es una sonrisa triste y coloca una mano sobre su hombro dandole un pequeño apretón y una sonrisa que intenta asegurarle que todo va a estar bien antes de cruzar la puerta y dejar las cosas en la cajuela de baby.

-Me adelantaré con la moto y volveré con ustedes -Cas se coloca el casco y sube a la moto pero Dean lo detiene por lo que mantiene la motocicleta apagada.

-Dame tu número -Sam cierra la cajuela y ve como su hermano le tiende su teléfono a Cas el cuál escribe su número para luego devolverle el dispositivo. Dean le llama para que el otro también tenga su número y ambos hablan un poco más en un volumen muy bajo para luego separarse.

Dean entra al coche y Cas sale del estacionamiento con su moto antes de que el otro siquiera encienda el coche.

El de ojos verdes suspira y mueve la cabeza a los lados en un intento por entender todo. Sam no está mucho mejor en el asiento del copiloto, pero aún así salen a la carretera y avanzan dejando atrás todo y nada.


	56. Adicto a ti

(56)

Cuando ambos hermanos están a poco menos de media hora de llegar al bunker Dean recibe una llamada. Es Cas.

-Cas... -Antes de poder continuar la voz del otro lado de la linea le interrumpe.

-No se acerquen al bunker por un rato. Mis hermanos están aquí -Dean puede escuchar una voz extraña gritar el nombre del ángel y tras unos segundos llenos de ruidos de una pelea el silencio reina en el otro lado al terminarse la llamada con un gran golpe que por lo cerca que sonó pudo haber destruido al dispositivo.

El deseo de ir al bunker e intentar ayudar a Cas es grande pero la voz de su hermano menor preguntándole qué es lo que pasa le hace apretar la mandíbula cambiando de destino. Lo único que espera es que Cas se mantenga con vida en lo que tarda en encontrarlo.

-Sammy, cambio de planes. Vamos a California ahora -Sam intenta preguntar algo más pero Dean está en su propio cerebro. Sin darse cuenta acelera a la velocidad máxima que le permite el Impala y el resto del camino a California pasan como una mancha, apenas y se da cuenta todas esas veces que se detiene en algún momento de los días siguientes para llenar el tanque del coche en un Gas 'n Sip mientras Sam compra algo de comida chatarra para sobrevivir el resto del camino en el que duerme, lee e intenta hacer que su hermano se de un descanso.

.

Dean y Sam terminan en un motel, el más joven es el primero en caer dormido pero tras una hora de intentarlo Dean no puede hacer más que suspirar y salir del motel dejando solo una nota.

"Salí a dar una vuelta. Llamaré a Cas."  
Dean.

Cas no le contesta ninguna de las llamadas que hace a cada minuto de manera convulsiva y por el resto de la noche Dean no hace más que deambular en el estacionamiento simplemente deteniéndose al ver Sam salir de la habitación.

-¿Me llevas? -Lo deja en la ubicación que su hermano menor le señala y se queda ahí dentro del coche por un rato temiendo ser incapaz de conducir por todos los pensamientos negativos que están repitiéndose en su cerebro una y otra vez volviéndolo loco.

Tiene que ir al bunker. Buscar a Cas y posiblemente nunca más volver a alejarse de él.

"No. Vamos, respira. Piensa, Dean."

Recarga su rostro sobre sus manos que reposan en el volante, cierra los ojos unos segundos y respira intentando tranquilizarse.

-Dean -La voz grave con un tono preocupado le hace dar un pequeño salto. El enojo, el miedo, el alivio y la felicidad bailan y se pelean en todo su cuerpo obligándole a fruncir el ceño en un intento por no derramar lágrimas y abrazando al otro lo más fuerte posible en un intento por no golpear algo, o eso es lo que se hace creer- Perdona haber desaparecido así. Pude escuchar tus oraciones, pero... mi teléfono quedó destruido en algún momento de la pelea y desde entonces me he asegurado de que no fuera seguido nuevamente. No podía arriesgarme a que también te encontraran.

La voz es calmada y el agarre es menos brusco que el del rubio en un intento por calmar al otro.

Dean solo puede confirmar nuevamente en su mente que se ha vuelto muy dependiente de Cas. A su cuerpo no parece importarle ya que un segundo después entierra su rostro en el hombro del contrario y no deja de respirar ese olor característico de Cas que contiene un pequeño cambio en este nuevo tiempo que no logra identificar pero que no le desagrada.

No se separa hasta mucho después de que su pulso a vuelto a su velocidad normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joder. Casi olvido publicar este capítulo.
> 
> Espero les haya agradado.


	57. Tenemos Tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas da una explicación sobre sus alas. Esta solo aplica para este fanfic, pues así es como mi cerebro decidió entenderlo.

(57)

-Tenemos tiempo -Cas murmura cuando Dean sigue aferrándose entre sus brazos.

Dean no ha dormido bien los últimos días por lo que de todas formas no está en condiciones de manejar hasta el bunker pese a que no lo acepte.

Cas decide que se queden ahí un tiempo y, tal vez es la forma en la que lo dice o el hecho de que puede ver como sus alas se elevan ligeramente que cierra la boca y asiente.

Están desayunando juntos en un pequeño restaurante que encontraron cerca de donde Dean dejó a Sam y el Winchester no puede evitar pensar que nunca se va a cansar de tener estos pequeños ratos con Cas, incluso más ahora que puede ver al otro disfrutar uno de los más grandes placeres de ser humano. Comer.

-Estaba pensando... -Dean comienza a hablar antes de terminar de masticar- ¿Cómo es que puedo ver tus alas, Cas? Digo, porque antes solo había visto la sombra y... estoy seguro que una vez te había escuchado decir que estaban en otro... plano -Lo último sale más como pregunta y levanta la vista de su comida para ver como el ángel le mira y le sonríe asintiendo.

-Sí. También estuve pensando en eso -Deja su tenedor en el plato y recarga sus codos en la mesa juntando sus manos frente a su barbilla- Siempre tuviste una parte de mi gracia desde que te saqué del infierno, pero estaba dormida... de alguna forma parece que el echo de que usaras nuestra conexión para recuperar tus memorias hizo que la gracia se volviera más activa de alguna forma. Eso te ayuda a ver mis alas pese a que siguen en el plano etéreo.

Dean frunce el ceño y detiene su cubierto a medio camino.

-O sea que... ¿siempre han estado ahí? -La pregunta le parece estúpida cuando termina de salir de su boca sacándole una pequeña risa al otro. El calor comienza a subir por su rostro y en un intento por esconderlo baja la mirada. Le sorprende no encontrar las alas colgando de la espalda del ángel- ¿Por qué ahora no las puedo ver? ¿A dónde fueron?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Cas no desaparece en ningún momento.

-Nunca han estado en otro lado. El plano etéreo es diferente a esta parte de la realidad -Castiel sonríe al ver como el joven sigue igual de perdido por lo que continúa- Aquí las cosas tienen una textura y una forma definida mientras que en el plano etéreo esto no es tan estricto. Las cosas pueden cambiar de formas, tamaños y colores hasta volverse casi del todo irreconocibles. Al ser un ángel yo puedo deformarlas a mi antojo, haciéndolas más pequeñas o más grandes. Sin embargo, cuando las hago aparecer en este plano tienen un solo tamaño especifico que está a escala de mi vessel. Son casi invisibles en este plano, por eso solo has visto las sombras, es más fácil mostrarlas de esa forma.

Dean tiene la boca medio abierta y no puede dejar de parpadear en un intento por aceptar lo que acaba de escuchar. Su cubierto yace olvidado en el plato.

-Eso suena genial, Cas. Me alegra poder verlas ahora, se ven geniales -sus ojos verdes bajan a su plato por un segundo pero los vuelve a subir para toparse con un Castiel medianamente apenado incapaz de hablar y por tanto mostrando una media sonrisa sincera.

.

Después de salir del lugar se mueven por la ciudad impulsados por las palabras de Dean de conseguirle un lugar a su hermanito.

Departamentos, ¿algunas vez se habían quedado en uno? No, Sam nunca había estado en uno hasta que se fue a estudiar y él nunca había intentado quedarse en algo mejor que un motel en esos años que estuvo solo, con su padre. Puede que la única vez haya sido en ese caso con Jo, si ha habido otro ya lo ha olvidado.

Él y Cas se la pasan entretenidos buscando lugares en el área. Solo encuentran tres en los periódicos lo suficientemente accesibles para Sam, el resto están demasiado lejos y Dean se niega a dejarle el Impala, pero Cas le recuerda que hay vehículos en el bunker.

-No los usamos para las cacerías porque son llamativos, pero a Sam le serviría mejor que tener nada -Cas toma el helado de vainilla que se detuvo a comprar y voltea a ver a Dean un segundo antes de darle la espalda nuevamente para pagar. Al final el rubio rueda los ojos y murmura algo que suena a un "ya veremos".

Caminan al departamento más cercanos y encuentran a un hombre quitando el cartel de "En venta", Dean suspira y con una seña ambos se dirigen a donde se encuentran los otros departamentos. Uno está al final del sector estudiantil y el otro está casi cerca de donde Sam y Jessica habían vivido la primera vez.

El primero está más lejos, pero Dean decide ir ahí antes, Cas parece comprender porque no se queja y lo sigue. Antes de llegar el ángel se detiene en un bote de basura a tirar la servilleta aún blanca con la que había sostenido su helado y Dean se detiene solo unos pasos más adelante para esperarle.

Al llegar encuentran a una joven salir del lugar con una cara roja de furia y una mujer de al rededor de 40 años sale segundos después mucho más tranquila. Dean está arrepintiendo haber elegido este departamento primero, pero ya están ahí.

Hace una mueca antes de cambiar su rostro a esa versión risueña y coqueta que no le cuesta tomar pese a no sentirse feliz de la situación en la que va a meterse.

-Hola -la mujer parece tensarse por un segundo, pero tras estudiarlos por unos segundos con la mirada asiente como para sí misma.

-¿Vienen por el departamento? -Ambos asienten y ella sonríe como un tiburón. Ambos pueden sentir un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo. La mujer se da la vuelta y entra al lugar.

En un intento por protegerle, Dean mueve su mano peligrosamente cerca a la de Cas y él toma la mano que está un poco más adelante de la suya y entrelaza sus dedos juntos en un intento por también protegerle.

Dean puede sentir cosquillas en sus dedos que le recorren el brazo hasta aterrizar en su corazón. Puede sentir como su temperatura aumenta y está casi del todo seguro de que su rostro y no solo sus mejillas está completamente rojo.

Pueden sentir sus manos juntas; Castiel estudiando y memorizando cada callo y cicatriz que estaba antes de que le sacara del infierno; y Dean concentrándose en el calor característico de un humano y en la textura de la piel que no es suave pero en la que no puede notar ni una imperfección.

Los ojos verdes viajan a donde se entrelazan sus dedos y no puede evitar sonreír. Da un pequeño apretón y se maravilla por cómo parece ser ese el lugar donde sus manos siempre debieron estar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que hayan tenido un feliz año nuevo! 💛💛💛


	58. Terriblemente Obvio

(58)

Dean y Cas han estado moviéndose de un lado al otro durante todo el día, en un punto Sam decidió dejarlos tranquilos en sus actividades marchándose a la biblioteca que estaba a unas pocas casas de distancia.

No que no agradeciera lo que ambos estaban haciendo por él, en realidad era más que genial. Pero aunque se sentía preparado para el examen de admisión no quería confiarse ni un poco, ni siquiera tras todo lo que o su hermano o Cas llegaban a decirle en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

En las últimas horas había visto como ambos hombres se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo que él y salieron de la casa sin siquiera desayunar y muy ensimismados en lo que sea que estuvieran planeando como para prestarle demasiada atención a Sam, aunque para ser honestos él estuvo tan ensimismado en su libro que apenas y se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que escuchó la puerta que da a la calle ser cerrada.

Ni siquiera los había escuchado cuándo se despidieron.

Pocas horas después, cuando el exterior se escuchaba más rebosante de vida, ya había cambiado de libro y su libreta tenía varias hojas de nueva información un rubio y un peli negro entraron por la puerta llenos de cajas.

-¡Volvimos, Sammy! Me tomé las molestias de elegir algunas cosas básicas que vas a necesitar para vivir aquí -Dean sonrió al dejar las cajas que traía en uno de los pocos muebles que había en la casa y que la hacían ver más grande de lo que realmente es.

Cas entró con varias cajas evidentemente pesadas a la vez, Dean simplemente rodó los ojos en un intento por no reír y tomó la caja superior que a la vez era la más ligera dejando los ojos del ángel descubiertos para que encontrara el lugar en el que dejaría las cosas.

Sam seguía sorprendido por la evidente tranquilidad que sentían, tanto su hermano como aquel joven cazador, estando cerca de cada uno. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro y Sam, a diferencia de Dean, sí creía en el destino y no dudo que estar juntos era el de ellos.

Pese a todo lo que había notado en los últimos días decidió no comentar nada y continuar sus estudios robando solo pequeños vistazos a esta extraña relación que estaba presenciando.

El ruido no fue mucho problema al principio, de alguna forma lo hacía concentrarse más; y no se podía quejar de la música porque el volumen no era el típico que a Dean le solía gustar, además de que todo eso había ocurrido en diferentes cuartos durante varias horas, incluso está seguro de haber escuchado risas y una especie de pelea amistosa, pero todo estaba bien.

Incluso agradeció el plato que deslizaron a su lado cuando recordaron tomar un descanso. Sam agradeció a Cas por haber comprado algo de verduras y no dejar que Dean solo se abarrotara de todo tipo de carnes y panes.

Pero cuando levantó la vista del libro, su boca aún masticando, no pudo no notar un cambio en el ambiente. Su hermano y su amigo sentados en las largas sillas de madera que habían comprado en la mañana y que ahora estaban acomodadas en la barra que dividía a la cocina de la sala, uno al lado del otro, demasiado cerca a lo estipulado como amigable, las piernas de Dean reposando en la parte baja de la silla de Cas y comiendo en un silencio que parecía estar lleno de frases contenidas.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo carajo no lo había notado? En ese momento era tan terriblemente obvio que le sorprendió que no hubieran cortado ya la corta distancia que les separaba.

Su hermano estaba enamorado de Cas, y obviamente el sentimiento era mutuo.

Sintió como una estúpida sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro en un intento por no hacer nada que alertara a los dos. Terminó de comer más rápido de lo que tenía planeado en un inicio pero sin parecer apurado y acomodando sus cosas decidió dejar que los idiotas que tenía en frente pasaran el resto del día con solo la compañía del otro.

Después de todo era lo poco que les podía regalar en agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Nunca creyó que las cosas resultarían tan bien. Siempre imaginó a su hermano enojado por su decisión y ellos peleando y separándose. Nunca quizo ese destino, pero parecía ser el único que lo alejaría de su padre hasta hace unas pocas semanas.

Ahora solo espera que todo siga por un camino igual de positivo mientras se reclina en uno de los sillones del gran silencioso lugar con esos hermosos perfumes que son los libros que yacen a la espera de alguien que los despierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los bloqueos *suspiro* siempre atacándome en los momentos más inesperados de mi existencia. Casi un mes después, pero he vuelto.
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo.


	59. Vistazo de una Vida Juntos

(59)

El silencio dura unos pocos minutos más tras la partida de Sam. No es sofocante o incomodo en ninguna forma, parece más un silencio apreciativo. Pues tanto Dean como Cas no pueden evitar contemplar los eventos de las últimas semanas.

Nunca habían tenido tanta paz, o tal vez sí pero siempre habían estado aterrados por desconocer el futuro que en cualquier momento les quitaría todo y a todos los que amaban.

Ahora Cas estaba preocupado, Lilith sigue afuera y con ella la posibilidad de un Apocalipsis, pero podían derrotarla. Después de todo ya lo habían hecho.

También le preocupaban sus hermanos, tan cegados por destruir al infierno que olvidaban la razón por la que su padre los había creado. Aún así tenía la esperanza de poder hacerlos entrar en razón y que esta vez no tengan que morir tantos ángeles.

Pero sentado junto a Dean no piensa en todo eso. Solo piensa en como ha pasado todo el día con él haciendo tantas cosas de humanos que siempre creyó nunca haría.

Su lado humano comienza a doler en los momentos menos inesperados pero algo le dice que solo es porque está feliz, tan feliz que podría hacer esto el resto de su vida y sabe que esto no va a durar más de unos pocos días pero... pero no piensa en eso ahora.

Ahora solo se concentra en escuchar como late el corazón de Dean y en observar su perfil con una pequeña sonrisa que nadie notaría a menos que estuviera prestándole demasiada atención.

Dean voltea a verle y sonríe ligeramente nervioso y confundido.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Cas?

-No, disculpa. Es solo que extrañé tu presencia durante los últimos años -La sinceridad toma al rubio por sorpresa a tal punto que sus mejillas comienzan a arder un poco y baja la cabeza en un intento porque Cas no lo note.

Cierra los ojos un segundo que le permite volver a la normalidad y sonríe volviendo a ajustar su postura para estar frente a frente con su mejor amigo, porque solo es eso y no va a arriesgar esto que tienen solo porque aparentemente quiere algo más, no.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza suena bien así que solo continua comiendo.

"También te extrañé, Cas."

Las palabras se repiten en su cerebro al no poder decirlas en voz alta simplemente porque no tiene sentido que haya extrañado a alguien cuando su memoria estaba tan incompleta hace poco más de un mes.

-Espero que no te arrepientas ahora que te estoy poniendo a trabajar en una casa en la que ni siquiera vas a vivir -por fin dice cuando está de espaldas al ángel mientras lava los platos de ambos.

Puede escuchar una ligera risa de parte del contrario y voltea solo un segundo para comprobar que sea cierto, la media sonrisa satisfecha se lo confirma y no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver lo ligero y joven que parece el ángel.

-Me resultan agradables las actividades que hemos estado realizando, Dean. Nunca había hecho algo remotamente similar así que esta es una nueva experiencia para mí. Creo que en lugar de arrepentirme lo que tengo que hacer es agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de experimentar más cosas humanas -Ahí está de nuevo esa sinceridad. No se está quejando, no, para nada. Todo lo contrario, le encanta este nuevo ambiente más honesto al que han tenido en todos los años que se han conocido. Así que cuando termina de lavar los trastes y se seca las manos comienza a dirigirse al cuarto.

-Bueno, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos esta casa no se va a terminar de arreglar sola -apenas le dirige una mirada y no vuelve a voltear, pero sabe que el de ojos azules está detrás de él y no cree que haya un problema admitiendo que él también a disfrutado estos días con Cas.

El teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo jala de vuelta a la realidad cuando comienza a sonar, pero lo apaga tras un rápido vistazo y decide que va a preocuparse por eso mañana.

Hoy va a tener eso que siempre a querido, un poco de normalidad y es mucho mejor tener eso estando con Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejé de funcionar por unos días, mi lista de tareas atrasadas lo confirma, pero ya volví a mi productividad normal y espero que dure lo suficiente para terminar los 11 trabajos que tengo y seguir con esta historia en mi ritmo anterior.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
